Aegean Holiday
by SocialistBukharin
Summary: The world of the Greek Mythology mostly revolved around the Aegean Sea and Mathias Aken found himself midst of all things happening. OC-Insert! Heroes' stories happen mostly close to each other! Pairings mostly undecided!
1. λαβύρινθος (1of2)

**DISCLAIMER**

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

**Please support the official release.**

* * *

**Prologue:** **λαβύρινθος**** (1of2)**

* * *

When you wake up in the morning, the first thing you do is stand up from your bed and try to see if shit had happened the previous day.

Maybe a simple adventure where alcohol mostly screwed your integrity over poor life choices or maybe dealing with some soul-shattering hangover.

I admit I was expecting all of the above and certainly not getting thrown in some stone-made structure like a sack of potatoes.

My first thought was turning around to whoever had put me in that situation and kick him the groin, really, but I found quite quickly a more concerning issue.

Tight ropes were restricting my body, even my butt wasn't spared from the surprisingly exceptional job in **tying me down like some sacrifical lamb!**

I'm sorry that I sound like a mean jerk but- actually, now that I re-read this bit, I recognise that I'm actually not sorry, especially since I was a right arse from the very beginning and the predicament was but just intensifying my incapacity to feel kindness towards my captors.

Thankfully I will prevail by the end of the... is it night or day? That was another question to add to my little book describing **how crampy my current position was**.

Feeling this little need to bore people with inner monologuing, my eyes started to focus on what I could see in that dark place.

The building was made of cubic stones, not quite refined by some machine as many of those new places with the same old style horror were but still the whole lack of proper illumination made the whole thrilling experience of death approaching even more **exciting!**

Can you feel the sarcasm in the air, my dude?!

My whining was interrupted by a whimper that I couldn't locate in the darkness.

Soon the single sound became a cacophony of childish whining and all and- Goddamn, can I have my own room to be free to whine alone or am I forced to stay at the children's zone?

So much to be left to enjoy a proper end without my ears getting tortured by those **INCREDIBLY ANNOYING BRATS!**

Finally the massive door where we were laying there and waiting opened and I noticed the tall figure approaching the mass of whining kiddies and I rolled my eyes as it obviously moved closer to the epicenter of the annoying sounds.

I was expecting some blood-curling screams anytime soon and I braced my recovering ears for another session of suicide-inducing sound therapy.

Moments passed and... I was silenced by what just happened.

Slowly children got up from the ground and I was dumbfounded when the figure moved towards my direction and _freed me_.

"Uh?"

My little exclamation made the being pause and I managed to finally get a clear look of the.. human?

Being it was a mistake defining him a _full human_, he was incredibly tall, had white fur and two black horns.

"Uh."

I blinked as his eyes stared right at mine as he crouched down to _study my face_.

"Hello?"

His eyes were red with black scleras but there was a distinct lack of murder and bloodlust in his expression.

There was only.. childish curiousity.

"Hel-Hello?"

I would have found discover this curious humanoid quite exciting if I wasn't still trying to understand how, what, when and **IF!**

Slowly I placed my hand over my chest and pressed on it. "Matthias."

He blinked again but nodded as he pointed is finger at himself. "I-I a-am Aste-Asterios."

Asterios? Curious name that didn't connect with anything that could help any moment.

"Where.. where are we, Asterios?"

It was a massive bet to ask something this complex to someone struggling with words but... I needed answer to avoid hyperventilation.

He looked behind himself and I saw that the children had left the area to venture the structure Asterios had came from.

"Labyrinth."

Labyrinth? That is-

**This is a joke.. there is no fricking way this is actually true..**

There had been five boys and five girls, Asterios was half-human, half-bull and... they were in a labyrinth...

**HOW DID I EVEN GET THERE?!**

A mystery for later, that was sure as I tried to let my mind fully understand that I somehow ended up in Ancient Greece (Crete, if I had to be precise) and in what was recorded as a mythological story...

Oh God, Greek Gods existed and- damn, my morning sure is sucky-sucky.

I sighed as I saw the Minotaur sat quietly in front of me and.. stare in curiousity akin to a kid watching a new discovery.

"I know this might be.. difficult but, can I ask you some questions, Asterios? It will be the 'yes or no' kind of questions, okay?"

The small giant seemed to think about it, then he nodded and I felt a bit pleased that I didn't have to literally go alone in that little crazy maze made by Daedalus.

"Uhm.. Do you know how to leave the labyrinth?" Hasty? Quite, but this was the tamest question in my mind.

The Minotaur's eyes widened a little, considering if he should truly answer that question, then.. "Y-Yes."

Good! That means that I only needed to convince him to led me out of here!

"Can you leave the maze?"

This time the answer came quickly. "No."

...What?! Why wouldn't he leave if he can-ohhhh, I almost forgot about that bit of the story.

"But you _would like to_ even if it is against your father's wishes_,_ wouldn't you?"

He seemed surprised at my precise question but replied with a tiny bit of wonder. "Yes?"

I smiled, feeling victory just around the corner of this monumental mind game.

"What if your father lied to you?"

"H-He?" His voice felt fading as confusion flooded his mind and I continued. "What if he had not been quite honest with you, about why you are here?"

I stood up and, ignoring his flinch, patted his big kneecap. "I know you have _no reasons_ to trust me or believe my words but.. I can assure you that, if you help me out of the maze and follow me to a temple in particular I answer some of your little doubts about your stay."

"W-Why?"

"Cause liars are bad, Asterios. And we are both individuals that like the blunt truth, aren't we?"

Big shot in the dark, yet the little conflict going in the tall humanoid gave me quite the hopes of actually getting Asterios on my side.

Then he smiled. "I- I want t-truth."

**Congratulations! You unlocked a new party member, Douchebag.**

Man, I truly miss playing at South Park... but now it was not time to whine about what has been loss but about what is now there to be taken!

And now I miss my strategy games, GODDAMMIT!

With my mind dealing with the aftermath of my failing attempts to fend off the games' withdrawal, I started to follow the curiously excited Minotaur as he jogged into the maze's entrance and towards the road to its exit.

**My very life depended by the fact that Poseidon picked up the 'phone-call' and didn't us as advertise marketing.**

Wait, now that brings up some funny ideas how to troll some people if this all works and I'm the opposite of dead by the end of the day.

* * *

**AN**

**After the unexpected success of A Tale of Two Kings, I've been playing around the idea of doing the same with the Ancient Greece setting but I've refrained myself from going straight at it for two important reasons:  
****1) This is going to be huge as I will have to have a massive cast of heroes from the Nasuverse, most of those have yet to appear in the franchise or have been merely mentioned and never illustrated;**  
**2) Kind lose its luster if I produces just pseudo-isekai fanfics about Fate. Didn't want to make it feel like I didn't care about what I wrote and I hope everyone understand why I held back from releasing this.**

**Schedule is set weekly and the day will be.. every friday! (Not tomorrow as I uploaded this now, but next week will be every friday.)**

**First stop in this 'Holiday' is Crete and dealing with a dangerous kind and a hero with a 'wrong' mission!**


	2. λαβύρινθος (2of2)

**DISCLAIMER**

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

**Please support the official release.**

* * *

**Prologue:****λαβύρινθος**** (2of2)**

* * *

When I had studied about the infamous maze created by Daedalus, I remember reading how clearly it wasn't massive enough to truly grate on people mind.

It was supposed to be just a simple labyrinth, the same many nobles decided to build near their garden for no apparent reason.

When the thirty minutes I had esteemed would have been more than enough to plan leaving this dungeon-like place passed and we were still walking around, I found myself doubting that 'historians' had been accurate in their descriptions.

But more than surprising was the lack of boredom and whinings from Asterios himself.

The hybrid was actually giddy in his walk, a small anxious smile that somehow managed to increase the growing sense of possibly failing to survive this insane situation.

Mind you I wasn't that much scared of the seemingly younger boy but I did feel quite nervous about my constant source of worries.

If Poseidon just decided to not answer my little request, I could be more than eager to avoid any direct proximity with the child-minded being.

Sure Asterios was kind of interesting to have around but not interesting around to wait and get slaughtered by.

Plus there were two other 'minor issues'.

The first of those, and possibly the worst of the two, was Minos as the King would never accept the results of his unfaithfulness to Poseidon be free and known.

So avoiding the _King of the entire island they were currently walking in_ was the best choice.

The latter problem was the Pasiphae, wife of Minos and mother of Asterios.

Not much is know about what had happened to her _after_ the 'going to town with the holy bull from Poseidon' and the matter of her being alive, death, sane or possibly _insane_ would be quite essential if they had to survive beyond this situation.

One thing that many forget about Ancient Greece was that _every single story had some family connections with the other_.

Pasiphae was the sister of Circe, witch of the isle of Aeaea, and Aeetes, king of Colchis and father of Medea, the infamous woman that went mad by Jason's betrayal.

Interesting family and all, hopefully I wasn't going to be crushed if I helped around with a coup in case of need.

I mean, it's not like killing a monarch and putting another one in his/her place was that much _bad_ in this period and it would give us-

Something on the ground caused my legs to trip and my body to fall on the ground with a simple thud.

Asterios paused his walk and, staring wide-eyedly, rushed at my side and crouched down close to my recovering self.

"O-Okay?"

Blinking at his worry, I realised I had stopped in a certain point of my thinking.

"Yes, I.. I-"

I admit that I am no stranger to sudden bouts of fear, especially when the 'thing' that made me fall was part of the multiple remains of some.. creatures.

There were so many bones... so many weird and unknown animals had been slain but-

Realisation struck ruthlessly my poor mind as I remembered that Asterios _wasn't the one responsible of killing the youths._

If that was so then.. "A-Asterios, did you eat them?"

He turned to look at where my finger was pointed and nodded slowly.

That closed some of the possible ways the minotaur was possibly going to kill me, eating humans was not in his diet.

_Thank God- I mean, __**thank the Gods**__._

"Okay... wanna talk a little as we walk?" The tall being nodded, curiousity painted in his face.

"Who taught you while you were there?" He hummed quietly and I felt like I was forgotting something..

"I-Icarus."

I blinked at his reply and remembered that part of the maze myth I had forgotten until now.

I remember Minos leaving Daedalus and his son, Icarus, inside the labyrinth and forcing the legendary 'scientist' to build two pairs of wings before- oh.

Seems like I will have to withold some information to my companion after all.

From the warmth of his reply, I would assume the child had been his only friend and telling him how the child of the inventor had died... would have been a _big no-no_.

"The son of Daedalus?" The light dimmed as I mentioned the man and I thought that Asterios knew about the inventor's partecipation in getting him stuck there but.. damn, the things I do for absurdly fluffy things. "I.. I hope he is happy right now."

The big guy grinned and nodded in agreement as he continued to led me towards the exit and-

We stopped to stare at the teen in front of us as he held a torch on one hand and a sword in the other.

"Hello?"

The boy squeaked in surprise as he had not expected me hanging with the minotaur.. without me dying or something.

"Look, I understand why you are here and your _motivations_." I eyed the golden string in his hand and, noticing my stare, Theseus blushed at my hidden innuendo. "But I can assure it is not necessary. Please go back, get the lady and _get out of there_."

His pale face seemed unsure about this resolution but I groaned and decided to drop some bombs.

"I remind you that your father has told you to return a winner but he never told you _what_ you are supposed to win, right?"

He blinked, confused by my words and I sighed. "Get Arianne, get out of the island and- Oh, remember the whole flag things system you have with your father or he might die without reason."

"W-Wha-!" Asterios huffed and made a step forward, scaring the young hero even more.

To think this moron was supposed to create Athens in his adulthood. "Just go."

He trembled a little more, then nodded before running like an Olympic athlete the opposite direction.

Fear is sure a strong motivation and my current predicament was teaching me how by putting me in both a favourable and unfavourable predicament.

We stood there for a long amount of time before I felt cranky and decided to take the led this time.

"Let's go, Asterios." My pace quickened and the minotaur nodded eagerly at my tone, his steps getting faster enough to keep up with my owns.

Soon the shadows grew smaller and the details of the places turned much more easy to see as sunlights was close now.

I felt it. The ray of the sun that shattered the darkness of this gloomy maze-

Once again, we found ourselves in some _greek_ standoff.

Two guards stared in barely veiled shock as we appeared in front of their eyes and, without any words said, they threw their lances and darted towards the sea-side city in our sight.

A) I could see the temple of Poseidon from there;

B) Crap, our covers have been blown by stupid dumbasses!

"We need to move fast now, Asterios. We are going to get some heat quite soon."

He seem to not understand my wordplay but I merely sighed. "We are going to be swarmed by bad men if we don't reach the Temple."

This time the minotaur nodded in agreement and, without much of a verbal reply, his hands picked me up, settling me on his shoulder.

"W-Wha-!" Soon I felt wind splashing on my face as we outran the scared guards and we burned through the path to reach the city.

I felt like I was playing some Racing game and Asterios was just the ultimate car.

I don't know you all but for some reason I felt the need to smile and spread my arms, a mad grin on my face.

I AM THE KING OF THE WORLD!

* * *

**AN**

**The 'Labyrinth prologue' is now over and maybe I will upload another chapter in few hours. I always felt the need to boost up my small stories before finally fully put them in the regular schedule and you might see me writing some chapters (maybe) during Saturday (my Free day).**

**I hope to pull this right without much issue (I know I do some grammar messes but it is all being either lazy or outright tired) and maybe avoid causing unnecessary plotholes.**

**Review Q&A!**

**klim770****: Yeah, I noticed that very few wrote about this period and I told myself 'Why not make a Oc-Insert fic regarding this period?' and here we are! :)**

**Pasive Nox****: Thank you!**

**Takamishin****: Thank you and OC is using real Greek mythology. Mathias was a Greek-Roman Mythology student at his Uni. ;)**

**Guest(chapter1)****: Thank you!**


	3. σκληρές αλήθειες

**DISCLAIMER**

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

**Please support the official release.**

* * *

**Chapter 1:****σκληρές αλήθειες**

* * *

The concept of quiet night was something I had know quite a lot before the maddening moments I had passed and I was certainly ruining the silent pleasantries of the calm crowds walking in the streets of ancient Knossos.

"MAKE WAY! MAKE WAY DANGIT!"

The brief fun frenzy had passed the moment I had to steer Asterios away from actually walking over people and I was oddly reminded how the minotaur lacked something called common sense as he laughed the whole time as I tried to limit the damage of his rush.

Soon our little 'walk' through the city started to get some unrequited attention in the form of several chariots starting to speed rapidly towards us.

"A-A-ASTERIOS, WE NEED TO GO FASTER!"

The overgrown boy grunted and his pace picked several times his previous one, overcoming the incoming guards by a lot.

My momentary relief was broke as something hit one of the buildings near us and blow a large hole in it.

I turned around and felt my blood freezing as I noticed that the some of the men giving chase had some sort of weird glowing balls forming in their palms and- OH MY GOD THEY CAN THROW EXPLOSIVE THINGS AT US!

This reminded me way too much of the 'friendly' chases between players in GTA, but in Ancient Greece and with magical, explosive blasts than C4-caused ones.

I 'eeped' as another one of those blue thingy narrowly missed my body and I prayed for those dumbasses to keep having the same aiming skill as clone troopers in Star Wars.

Their chariots started to glow too and I dreadfully stared how their speed was indeed increasing.

A little, cheatsy plan formed in my contorted brain as I noticed something about the chariots themselves.

"TURN THE CORNER!"

Asterios complied and my eyes continued to watch that while the guards had an advantage in their newly-enchanted speed, nothing could be done in that moment to improve the poorly-designed vehicles they were using.

So while our pace kept the same if ignoring the brief slowing to turn right, the chariots lacked the means to pull a proper turn and.. ended up crashing in a building made of wood.

No death on my conscience it seems, I mused as we finally were approaching the towering temple dedicated to Poseidon.

The massive doors were open and that was the first sign that something was wrong.

I think the full realisation of my worries manifested as soon as we reached the central area of the religious site and found a small army ready to war with King Minos himself heading it.

Asterios pulled a sudden halt to his mad run and I almost fell over at the unexpected stop, my eyes now directed at the angry mug that was Minos'.

I also noticed few other distinct individuals near him, the first and foremost was-!

"DID YOU JUST SNITCH ON ME, BOY!?" Theseus squeaked at the outburst and almost hid fully behind the surprised blonde he was hanging with him. Was that busty teen Arianne? If so I now understood the scrawny boy's determination.

"HOW DARE YOU LEAVE THE LABYRINTH ASTERIOS? I ORDERED YOU TO STAY-" "NOW YOU LISTEN, SIR. YOU ARE BEING EXTREMELY RUDE."

The man turned purple in face by pure fury and I enjoyed few moments of silence to stare at the fourth and last individual I found peculiar in the scene.

Staring so dully at the floor was a woman that resembled much to Arianne in appearance, yet there was that sense of... lack.

I couldn't pinpoint the cause and I turned to Asterios. "We need t-o?"

I have to say I had never seen someone as big as the tall teen cry. It.. kind of seemed an heart-breaking scene.

The minotaur was probably dealing with some inner demons, especially if he now recognised his mother and was shocked about her state.

Wishes to comfort him kind of moved my mouth to try and calm him down a little, yet the peculiar shadow stretching behind me seemed to disagree.

I prepared my fist to deck the douche but... the shield blasting me few feet away reminded me a very important detail I had forgotten about the whole situation.

Minos was son of Zeus, he was a demi-god and a trained warrior with muscles and experience.

I was a scrawny, young man that shied away from any physical conflicts in my life until now.

This was an unfair setup, I admit, but I had to also recognise I was at fault here.

Maybe I could-!

I barely dodged the approaching sword, its blade cutting on my left cheek and drawing some blood on it.

"Stay still, you scum!"

The following kick was unexpected and my lungs were quickly drained from any air particle they had stored for a while.

I wheezed as I tried to get up from my pitiful situation, yet the sandal on the King's feet was more than enough to force me to the ground.

"Now you shall perish and-"

I couldn't hear what he said next as something big rushed towards us and punched onto Minos' shield.

"ASTERIOS, YOU SHALL STAY PUT OR-" "N-NO!"

It was in that moment that a shaky silence fell in the massive temple.

"W-What?!" The king's surprise was matched if not beaten by the reaction of the queen.

Pasiphae's face seemed to colour a little and she trembled while staring her spawn in barely veiled shock.

"H-He is m-m-my fr-friend!"

I was kind of touched there... having always waited for someone to say this with such a passion behind their words.

It was as grand as I had dreamed-

"THEN YOU SHALL DIE!" The king shrieked as he rushed at the scared minotaur, his sword drawn for a quick kill.

-and yet the moment was going to be the last thing in my life.

**"ENOUGH!"**

I blinked, my body turning slowly towards the seemingly halted Minos.

My eyes regained focus in time to see the golden trident retreating from the flesh of the shocked King, letting the demi-god fall on the floor with his blood starting to leave his soon-to-be corpse.

Poseidon was... pretty average.

I had expected someone similar to Aquaman or the boss from God of War, yet he appeared like a normal, black-haired, blue-eyed man with quite the thick beard.

"I had told you so many years ago to stay away from my temple and you disobey my orders for _what_?" He pointed at my agonising form and the confused Asterios. "A boy and a young man. The former being something you caused upon yourself."

"Yet your little luck is now over and Zeus had been more than accepting to agree to the conditions regarding you the last time we met."

"F-Father?!" Minos exclaimed in his own suffering and I- No, I didn't felt any sort of sorry at his pitiful arse being shanked by the God of the Ocean.

"Zeus had long disowned you, Minos, and now I shall administer a proper punishment."

None of the soldiers of the King, nor his family dared to try and save their liege as the trident smashed onto his head and crushed the life out of him.

My pleasure kind of died down the moment I saw Poseidon walking slowly towards me, a serious expression on his face.

_I DON'T WANT TO DIE!_

"And you shan't."

... "What?"

"You heard me, mortal, you shall not die. But you will have to answer some of the questions regarding your.. existance to Zeus himself when the time will come."

"W-why so?" _So I got the Thunder God on my ass already?_

"Zeus founds your presence in this time and place quite unexpected, but not truly dangerous enough to deal with your swiftly." He paused for a moment, a barely hidden chuckle. "And I would like for you to not use the words you got to address the Father of our Pantheon."

_Understood, Poseidon!_

"Good!" He finally smiled, his trident turning in water as he clapped his hand. "I will see for you to be healed by the new ruler of Crete." He turned to the newly-widowed Queen and blinked. "I hope it will not be _asking too much_, Queen Pasiphae."

The woman seemed to have broken out of that strange state and nodded quickly at the order. "I will have him and my son healed at once, Lord Poseidon."

The God smiled once more, then turned again to stare at pitiful me. "I too find your presence intriguing, Mathias Aken." His body turned into water, which splashed on the floor before fully disappearing.

I blinked and saw Asterios approaching and- _why are shadow growing so biiiiii-_

**The beating I had received from Minos back then completely got me spent and finally my body gave up keeping me awake as an uncertain future floated on my head. **

**I knew I was screwed godly, but I didn't knew at the time _how much_ 'Godly screwed' meant.**

* * *

**AN**

**Mathias is unconscious, Zeus and Poseidon are now betting on his life and Minos is no more... What a massive rush of events!**

**I decided to do something not many OC-Insert story do.. and that is giving ya all a protagonist which has a flawed knowledge: Not only his knowledge is restricted to real mythology but.. **_**you will learn later how much of an average student he was at Uni, heh.**_

**Review Q&A!**

**romerolaguado****: In my previous OC-insert story, the OC managed to reach a demi-godhood but this OC will have an harder time even getting at medium-Hero level by the end of the story. Also yes, the Gods are going to be jerks in this story too as 'canon'. xD**


	4. Το ατμοκίνητο σκάφος του Mathias

**DISCLAIMER**

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

**Please support the official release.**

* * *

**Chapter 2:****Το ατμοκίνητο σκάφος του ****Mathias**

* * *

In the few times I have tried to get on some sport training regime, I would always found some concerning phases around the whole process of bulking up:  
1) Relaxed, start to run and feel the fatigue;  
2) Finish the exercise, a sense of satisfaction of having accomplished something in your life;  
3) Waking up the following days with your body riotting over continuing the hellish routine.

Maybe I was just being a whiny dude at this point but that wasn't the reason I made this little premise.

Waking up from a beating was pretty much similar to the third and final part of the cycle and, even through I could deal with the aftermath of my ass getting whooped, I was incredibly confused at the unknown source of heat and warmth from my chest and for a moment I dreaded the fact I had actually lost my legs for some crazy reasons.

Reasonable as the Greek culture was in Ancient times, superstiction was something that was trending a lot and many crazy, old men would use it to enpower themselves.

That belief was partly disproved as I have seen a real God in action, killing that jerk hurting Asterios.

I knew my body was finally starting up as my ears picked some deep snoring and my other senses were starting to catch up with the hearing.

I could pass the whole situation just prior of me fainting on some marble floor as an hallucination triggered by pain but.. Asterios.

The minotaur was something real, not some vision, especially since the mad ride around Knossos _had been way too funny and scary to be dreamed._

My eyes opened slowly, trying to abruptly cause the soreness reducing my body's movement to actually ache it senselessly, but the sight I found in front of me was... _What?_

There, head surprisingly light on my chest, was the fluffy thing that was Asterios.

I blinked as I fully looked how his body was sprawled over mine, his lower part falling over the human-sized bed but surprisingly the young teen managed to avoid getting cramps in that position.

That very scene reminded me of those movies where the sick child is stuck at bed, sleeping deeply as his loyal doggo settles on him with some worried whines once in a while.

My hands patted the white hair and I felt the true power of fluff within instants.

My poor throat sent something mixed between a groan and cooing as I continued my ministrations without much restraint but keeping the sleeping minotaur.. sleeping.

"Asterios was quite concerned about your well-being, outsider. He was restless while your wounds were cured."

Maybe it was tiredness or maybe I was just too much numbed by the fluff to actually jump in surprise as a woman's voice called me out.

My wide-eyes slowly moved near the door as the new ruler of Crete, Pasiphae, looked at the sight with an amused smirk.

"But I admit that, even with this intriguing scenes, I found the words of Lord Poseidon quite... curious."

I blinked and nodded a little in agreement. "I.. don't know why I am even here."

"Your tone suggest that you don't feel worthy of being there, of not being the right candidate." The blonde mused, walking quietly towards the window and glancing at the dawn of the new day. "But that is possibly the best quality for someone destined for great things to have. You seem to have a good head in those shoulders and maybe.. we can work out something regarding your little 'help'."

"Huh?" Now, if this had been a normal setting with a modern woman, I would have fantasized about some 'action' that could have been more than eagerly approved, yet seeing that Ancient Greece's favours were what many called **Heroes' actions**, I think you would all understand the little worry that was growing in my chest.

"My family is... quite detached as of now and I would need someone to dispatch some important messages to them as soon as possible."

She... she is...

"You mean I have to be your errand boy and tell your sister and your brother that your cheating husband is dead?"

Pasiphae raised her brows as I cited something not many knew of the now-deceased Minos.

"Yes.. and I understand that this task is going to be something incredibly difficult to accomplish and.. I decided to assign you a trustworthy youth under my care.."

"I-I think there is some miscommunication. I am not tied to your kingdom and I don't see why I should do anything you say-" "Quite wrong you are, _Strategos _Mathias."

...Strategos? Commander- Wait, no!

"You have been given this little 'promotion' as a reward for your service to Knossos." A smug smile appeared on her angelic face. "You are now under my rule." _And my puppet to do anything I wish for._

Triple Dangit, I have been screwed and tied by the system.. again!

"Ship, equipment and food have already been prepared and-oh?" She cooed a little as finally Asterios stirred in his sleep, his eyes opening calmly and staring onto mine.

His reaction was predictable but nonetheless partly scary.

A big grin and wide-eyes as he happily recognised that.. "Y-You are good!"

"Y-Yeah, Asterios." He chuckled and turned to Pasiphae, the woman returning the expression with a tiny smile of hers.

"I told you he will be fine, child of mine." I blinked in surprise at the motherly tone. "But you remember what you promised me once he would wake up."

He froze a little and nodded, jumping out of the bed, avoiding to crush anything in my body, and skipped out of the room, leaving me in quite the confusion.

"As I said, everything is ready for your journey and you are expected to leave in few hours from now."

I blinked, paling a little at the inhumane planning. "W-What?! So soon?"

She sighed and nodded. "While I would be more than happy to spoil a little my baby boy, now that I'm widowed I will have to prepare myself for some courting youths to gain control over Crete. I would.. like to avoid to get Asterios to ask _things_ I wish for him to know further in his life."

"So you want to kick us out so soon.. so you could start some dating stuff?!"

"That is partly correct.." The Queen mused with a small blush. "Bedding is also planned as I.. think it's time to rethink about continuing the dynasty and-" "T-That's enough! Just give me time to get ready."

She giggled and nodded before leaving the room. "Understood, little Strategos."

_So shameless.. why are the women here so shameless.._

* * *

When Pasiphae described that the ship had been completed, I had expected one of those kind of old ships with hundreds of slaves row the whole thing around and that the travel would take years.

I was shocked to find a ship resembling a wood-version of a small dreadnought.

"Knossos is the best ship-building city in Hellas, combining magic when creating new vessels." I blinked at the explanation given by the hooded teen that was supposed to accompany me and Asterios.

A tiny bit shorter than me, the youth's characteristics were mostly hidden behind that blue cloak and hood, the only things visible being that he was male and had some light-blue hair.

Yes, light-blue as if he had colored them but those were actual natural ones.

The Queen had been in the docks briefly, bidding goodbye to her son and explaining to me that Tarisso, the teen in question, was like family and that he had been tutored by her in magic.

Nothing much but nothing else regarding the mysterious youngling.

I nodded at his explanation, putting on my new bucket list to learn the truth identity of this unknown magician.

His name was none of the few important ones but, even through he had been quite idiotic in his classes and quite easily sleeping in others, he should have 'recognised' someone this much close to important characters.

Yet nothing came to my mind.

Together with ship, food and other important things, the Queen had seen to give us some books regarding basic and intermediate magic and some grammar book for Asterios to use and improve his stunted growth.

Good things and, as the ship started to glow a soft, soothing blue, I sighed and watched as we moved away from the ports of Knossos directed towards the Hellas.. and the small islands between the mainland and us.

* * *

**AN**

**About Fate/Last Heaven: As I have told in the last few chapters, a Hiatus had been planned during the first few chapters of that story as a mean for new fans to actually watch the second movie of Heaven Feel and get some more information on the story before reading the second and middle part of the story. No, I'm not dropping it and no, I'm not dropping it. (The repetition is for those who have it against authors that drops stories with the 'hiatus' excuse).**

**But let us now focus on Aegean Holiday! As you see the ship has sailed with our heroes but leaving a big enigma with the third, unknown member. Who is it? A cookie for the one who guess who it is!**

**Review Q&A!**

**PasiveNox****: Thank you!**

**Takamishin****: Mind you that he will grow up in this story and, while he will not be OP as the Oc in Tale of Two King, he will end up being on par with Medea's Servant stats by the end of the story (as a Servant).**

**guest(Chapter3)****: I remembered!**

**vercingetorix2****: He will get stronger, just not at insanely or crackishly pace. He will get an original Noble Phantasm. (Just don't expect Ea or Excaliblast)**


	5. Η φυλακή είναι απλώς ένα δωμάτιο(1of2)

**DISCLAIMER**

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

**Please support the official release.**

* * *

**Chapter 3:****Η φυλακή είναι απλώς ένα δωμάτιο****...(1of2)**

* * *

As I had expected with my quite cynical but realist logic, our little journey found its first obstacle a single day after we had set to reach the Isle of Aeaea to get the first subject of Crete's new order on touch with the situation.

Some tornados and storms were brewing right on our path and we were supposed to take cover in a small island just few miles from our initial destination.

"As I said, Tarisso, this sea is pretty much filled with traps everywhere."

"B-But I didn't have any issue arriving at Knossos a-and you are the one causing bad luck with your mood, yes!"

Such a childish notion!

In this chaotic reverie I managed to find relief by the fact Asterios was actually enjoying the sea life.

Yesterday's dinner I decided to left mostly untouched our reserves to fish something good.

Some codfishes and a sea bream died and sustained our stomaches' demanding grumbles.

The minotaur was the one who literally had begged to jump in the water and pick some more but I told him no and why he couldn't.

First and foremost, he couldn't swim because he had never had the chance to learn during his stay in the labyrinth.

I care far too much to try the 'kick the kid on the high tide and pray he understand how to swim to not drown in the water' ruse that many fathers had put their children on.

Maybe I will help him up once we reach the mainland after our first mission and-holy crap that is more than some 'gusts' as I had expected.

Seems like the storms in ancient times were fuglier than the ones in the present and dang, maybe this 'dreadnought' cannot affort to travel under that weather.

My eyes squinted as I noticed in the distance also the island Tarisso had talked about.

Quite the forgotten piece of the world that still had some population and barely kept in contact with the major tribes in Hellas.

For some reason, I felt like I was missing something and that the crappy weather were a sign of something **very, very bad happening in that island.**

I shrugged for a moment before returning to focus on my small tomes regarding 'energy channeling' basic stuff.

When I saw and read about magic, I had thought it would have been like Harry Potter with the whole 'swish and chant the spell' kind of spiel.

Genuine surprise went hand-to-hand to the lecture of the surprisingly magicphile teen on board.

Tarisso was truly the bookworm and- Wait, does that mean I'm the frigging Harry Potter of this story?

I mean, I am quite scrawny and my current ranking in this world is surely lower than even a rock.

Because rocks were also magical too.

Speaking of the booklover, Tarisso emerged from the inner quarters quite serious and all. "We are soon to approach the island, you should come inside."

I sighed and nodded, closing the small tome and entering in the house-sized inner section of the ship.

Titanic? Shesh, the cruise ship would pale compared to this shiny jewel- and no, I'm not going to call it Black Pearl.

The docking took few minutes and we were quick to anchor the ship near enough to the port as we left for the local inn of the community.

Few peoples were still around in the windy weather and they were all scrambling to reach either a common shelter or their homes.

Luckily the doors of the inn were still open and the path to reach it was quite short and lacking any significant issues.

I think Asterios would suffer the worst if the storms reached the city with him without cover.

His fluff was already being quite the hindrance to poor him because of the high humidity.

Some people there stopped chatting, turning to see the newcomers and stopped their glance, surprised, at the tallest of the group.

"Greetings we are a traveling group that seeks some shelter from the storm." The host raised a brow and I sighed, pulling a small sack filled with gold coins and pulling it near the table in front of him. "We can pay."

The man seemed skeptical but nodded slowly as he took the money and pointed at the staircase leading to the rooms.

We managed to find a big room to house the three of us and dropped our things there.

Tarisso didn't waste time in creating several enchantments and protections around the entrance of our temporary base to avoid getting our stuff stolen by dumb thieves.

"We should rest until the storm is-" "And do nothing? That sounds like a sucky plan."

"U-Uh?" The boy sure was a stickler to the rules and I restrained myself to facepalming and just blinked in annoyance. "We will have some chatting with the locals and try to get from them some more about their curious home."

"W-what do you.. mean?" Asterios was truly making some impressive progress with his studies and I nodded at him. "When we docked I saw that there was something similar to a temple atop the major mountain. I think that is some old, forgotten stuff if there wasn't a clear path to it."

"Generally temples have some infrastructure to led them to the main city, there wasn't none that led in the upper part of the island."

I clapped my hands in approval at the blue-haired teen's deduction. "Atta boy, I will make you the smarted kid in the world. Just trust me."

He blushed a little at the praise but also scowled at how childish I phrased it.

What can I say, I'm can be petty once in a while if the mood required it.

* * *

As I had expected the locals got warm when I offered a round of their beverages to them and felt instantly nostalgic.

You should all know about the materialistic people throwing their friendship (and sometimes their virginity) for some favours or gold.

Truly nostalgic..

Ignoring the brief moment of depressive thoughts, my little scout regarding the place and its mysterious 'temple-like' building had some positive results.

I got three names, one of those actually sending some unpleasant dread to my unaware brain.

Euryale, Stheno and... Medusa.

If I remember correctly from class and cartoons, Medusa was a tragic character that ended up getting executed by Perseus.. but I couldn't remember their origins, turnpoint and... the following bits confused me.

They were often sighted near the building, the first two considered Goddesses and the third their protector.

The temple was Athena's and... there was a storm brewing because of the tumultous seas..

I felt something **important **was missing from the big picture and I couldn't stomach whatever was going in the backstage AKA Gods' powerplays.

My nerdy sense was screaming like a madman and I decided to trust my guts against my better judgement.. just this time at least.

I stared at Tarisso in his gloomy corner of asociality and Asterios with his arm-wrestling with the strongest men in the inn, deciding to do something quite moronic.

Ten minutes later, amidst the worsened weather and rain, I felt like a dumbass.

I had took just a shovel, ignoring stupidly to wear something to cover my now soaked clothes as I approached alone the temple.

You would say 'You dumb moron, this is how dumb people die in horror movies.'

And I would say 'I have a shovel and I had informed my companions before going for the little jogging.'

I half-regretted so many things and this was accelerating absurdly atop my crap list.

Finally I cleared a small obstacle in the way created by mud and... _mud_, pulling through the watered earth and approaching the temple.

The storm was intensifying so much that I felt that I could have been hit by a thunder anytime soon.

I skipped quickly inside the temple and I half-froze at the sight in front of me.

Two short girls, twins I suppose, were stared in silent shock as a man was... _WAS-_

**I snapped! **The shovel turned into the tool of justice in the crime the scumbag of a man was trying to force onto the crying, agitated woman.

I marched with a furious expression, poking aggressively at the man's shoulder and as soon as he turned around to react I was onto him.

"WHA-!" *BANG!*

The first hit pushed him away from the young woman, giving enough space for my righteous anger to fully show itself onto the bastard.

I couldn't recognise the familiar voice and I didn't care enough to stop from hitting ruthlessly the wannabe rapist on the face, stopping only after the shovel had kissed his incredibly bruised his face the 100th time.

Blinking in surprise at my burst of fury, I stared at the face and paled.

I just had hit Poseidon... preventing him from raping Medusa.

* * *

**AN**

**Before anyone say 'You just Overpowered the OC by giving him the ability to shovel to death Gods' and I will say that 'No, Poseidon is far from weakened by that little fit of anger and that he will taken care by someone else, someone that is legally obliged to deal with him in **_**her**_** domains'.**

**The story moves and boi, Mathias will have some funny story to tell to his companions after the matter is settled..**

**P.S. I'm surprised nobody commented about the chapters' names. This title in particular is a.. warning how this will two-parts chapter is going to end. XD**

**Review Q&A!**

**PasiveNox****: Thank you!**

**Guest(Chapter4)****: When I meant going to be on par with Medea I meant overall stats. He will not be as good as she is with magic but he will compensate with more than average tactics and fighting skills.**

**Takamishin****: Thank you and no, I will avoid that kind of tragedy. Ain't gonna pull a Michael Bay on this story.. but expect some random and unexpected moments such as the final bit of this chapter. xD**

**iRogue III****: Oh? *avert eyes as he thinks of the last part of the chapter* Indeed, 'exciting'..**


	6. Η φυλακή είναι απλώς ένα δωμάτιο(2of2)

**DISCLAIMER**

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

**Please support the official release.**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**** ..****Και η ηλικία είναι απλά ένας αριθμός****(2of2)**

* * *

I was seriously regretting being this much reckless.

First time I did act before thinking I fell from the stool I was using to get the cookie jar from an high place in the kitchen and ended up getting few shards of the then-broken container cutting on my little, baby arms.

But seriously, everything paled in comparison at the shitstorm I just conceived because of some good aggression delivered via shovel in the face.

The furious stare that had literally melted the bruises I had caused somehow made me understand I was seriously underestimating my current predicament.

"I can explain-" A strong hand pulled my poor neck in a chokehold and I tried to grasp for air as Poseidon shook his head in disappointment.

"I had not expected your 'glorious' journey would come to end so quickly. I was hoping for a little more from you, mortal."

The painful man-handling softened just enough for the more needed oxigen to fill my panicking lungs.

"I-I didn't mean to hit you-" "Too hard. Did you forget I can read your pitiful mind?"

_Frigging hell! I just don't think it was.. wise for you to stain your sis' temple with some rape here and there-_

"I don't care what my sister does or say about this, human. You are beneath me and you shall be punished for this slight."

My mind was having an hard time formulating a plan to get my arse out of that ugly situation, pain, fear and mind-reading BS kind of putting me in quite some bad odds.

The hold intensified once more as I stood silent too much, my feet were now hovering above ground as the God of the Oceans pulled my butt up even more from my previous hovering.

I was dying the crappy way and this time there wasn't much to do, especially since I don't remember if teachers had even known if Athena had appeared just after the indecent act or the day after.

Plus it was quite infuriating when the one I just saved had joined the mouth-gaping duo, making it now a trio, of witnesses to this fugly execution.

It was difficult- I needed a so-solution and- GODDANG, THIS ANNOYING THUNDERING IS NOW PISSING ME OFF-!

I blinked, my mind going blank as something quick and seemingly undetected by the furious God gave me hope about a possible way to stall things.

"C-Agh-I-!" The hold lessened as Poseidon seemed to be interested in whatever I wanted to say now.

"Speak now, mortal, as those will be your last words."

"I-I think it's best for you to let me go.." He blinked, an amused glint playing along with his anger.

"You think 'that I should let you go'? Humor me, what could you do If I didn't."

While I had been studying mostly independently with the whole magic crap, I had some spare time to spy on lil' reserved Tarisso.

Seemingly someone as orthodox as him would keep exercising his arsenal and, while nothing too flashy had been bestowed to my eyes, there was something incredibly useful that would work beautifully with someone literally made of water.

"Knock, knock.." My poor attempt at a dull joke, especially in that serious situation, brought some extra intrigue from the murderous Poseidon, which replied.

"Uhm, who's there?" His tone was mocking, yet his eyes widened as he stared at the small sparkles in my hands as they grasped his arms.

"Folgoration!"

I think in that moment, while I could say I was pretty desperate and helpless, I failed to see one major issue with the whole 'plan' I had concocted.

My clothes were wet and thus when the God 'lightened' up, I followed quickly on that and got quite the taste of thunder.

It tasted like burned chicken.

_Why does everything taste like burned chicken?_

It was a brief moment, then a small pressure explosion sent us both flying in the opposite direction of the other.

While I felt some bones break as my fall was instantly broken by my quick 'landing', Poseidon did manage to get through three-four columns with my small experiment with electricity.

I tried to get up and, to my dismay, my body refused to comply, either too tired or just quite brutalised by the whole insane tactic.

I prayed that Poseidon wouldn't get up, I knew it was futile and that was proven when I saw a human-shaped bullet flying towards me.

_Welp, I guess fun is over.._

"Youuuuuuuuuu!-*PANG*-uuuu..." The land-land missile collapsed on the ground as a familiar sound echoed through the temple.

I could barely move my head as I stared at a young woman descending from her hiding spot onto the floor, shaking her head towards the now unconscious God of the seas.

"My brother truly is an animal and-" She turned to stare at the trio of girls with a smile. "And I'm happy nothing 'shameful' has happened."

The shorter ones frowned at this and I noticed the taller one, presumably Medusa, throwing confused looks my direction.

"But truly that was the dumbest plan I've been granted sight of. Truly an insane mind could drive a youth to pull something this dangerous."

I wheezed, trying to chuckle but failing. "D-Dumb a-a-as it mi-might have be-een i-it did w-work." Geez, that was some serious damage I put my body through to sound like some 2000 AI with mental issues.

"Indeed." She giggled in her hand as she walked towards me. "I took some time to call your companions there, they should be arriving soon."

"N-Neat." The woman smiled and sat on the floor close to where I was suffering hell and.. pulled my head on her lap.

"A curious enigma, just like father had stated." She mused quietly as she petted my hair without asking permission. "You did some curious stunt there, decking my foolish brother with a shovel."

Damaged as I was, my brain was still fully operational and it wasn't difficult to understand whom I was speaking to.

Athena, goddess of Wisdom and War.. I had expected someone much more..

"Willing to kill for some answers? I am not that desperate... _usually_."

A shiver passed through my trembling back. "But I will not hurt you! No, you did some justice in my domain after all."

A pair of lips kissed my forehead and I frowned. "You shall be bestowed my blessing and my protection from my brother's ire. Your journey shall be safe from any manipulation from him."

Oh? Oh! I did kind of forgot that Poseidon could have made my life uneasy after this little exchange without a good insurance.

Now I got it- but why?

"Why? Well.." She giggled nervously, scratching lightly her cheek. "I.. mighthavelookedatyourmemoriesandlearnedofthescientificmethodandsorrybye!"

Her tactical retreat was preluded by a flesh of light and was concluded when the back of my head reached once again the cold marble floor.

..._What the frick just happened?!_

My brief confusion was replaced by relief as I saw the tall figure that was Asterios enter the temple, followed by dread as I saw Tarisso entering the building too.

It wasn't that I feared the brat, it was that his innocent scowling was a sign of future death-inducing lectures from his usual spiels.

Boring, boring, boring-uh?

You know, when I dreamed to see a woman jumping at my rescue in my time of need, I certainly was meaning to have someone like Medusa rushing at my side and preparing her lance to stab my current companions.

Asterios paused and closed his palms in fist, his eyes glaring protectively towards me before clashing with the same emotion with the youngest of the three sisters.

"What are you doing, sister?"

The childish voice surprised both me and the not-to-be-Gorgon.

She was possibly freaked out she was being called out by her 'older' sister, while I was now noticing that Euryale and Stheno, Medusa's **older** sisters, were both identical and kind of the stereotypical anime lolis.

Not that I could know much about the subject, mind you!

"I-I was-" "That hag already said that your 'savior' companions were coming anytime soon and if you had noticed the tall one seems quite restraining himself from merely attacking you."

"Such an useless action from an useless fattie."

..What the heck was going on? Fattie? I mean-Oh!

"A-Asterios?" The minotaur's stance softened a little and Medusa lowered her weapon as the small giant approached.

"You are not okay." I grinned, knowing from his tone that he didn't want any excuse. "I-Indeed I a-am."

He nodded and with careful movements picked my poor body from the ground.

Tarisso nodded with a silent promise of heavy lecturing after we had returned to the ship as the storm seemed to have vanished the moment the God of the Oceans had been rendered unconscious.

I had expected this to end similar to a Pokémon episode from the anime, where the usual trio would bid goodbye to the newfound acquaintances and friends.

Disappointment was mixed with positive confusion as the 'Gorgon' sisters followed us back to the ship.

When Tarisso, being the only one capable of doing some decent talking upon the group of girls, asked why they were following us the more extrovert of the trio, Euryale, decided to sigh in annoyance.

"Why, this human has done us a grand service and we shall bestow him with our presence.. that is if he can guarantee some form of entertainment."

Stheno nodded in agreement with her semi-clone while Medusa seemed to be the only one of the three to be confused by this idea, yet pleased of the current outcome.

I mean, she did avoid getting raped by some jerk with grand influence and power... plus the whole curse of Athena and gettig killed by Perseus.

Geez, I sure did change some important things about the future and... could I pull some 'Trunks' on this without having to deal with a possible 'Cell'?

We reached the ship, not bothering to return to the inn as our things had been properly extracted by Tarisso and Asterios as they had left for the temple.

I heard some whines from Euryale, saw some intrigued looks from the more introvert Stheno as she eyed how big the room they were given was (it was as big as a medium-sized book shop).

Medusa actually smiled a little at this change of scenery, seemingly endeared by the fact she would finally get some nice sleep in a proper bed.

The temple lacked pretty much anything they could have used as a natural bed.. that meant that they had been stuck sleeping either in the cold marble or in the irregular floor of the close outside.

Still a win-win, seemingly.

Yet there was a bad news in this whole new development.

When Athena had used my shovel to hit unconscious his brother... she might have forgotten to state how she had broken it with her strength.

Thus here we mourn the death of Wilfred the 1st, the first among the shovels that would serve me faithfully in my journey...

* * *

**AN**

**About Medusa****: She is in her Lancer Adult form, prior to the curse and thus prior from getting her dagger-and-chain combo of a weapon.**

**About shipping****: While I would be more than happy to ship EuryalexAsterios, I think this time it will be skipped. The reason for this difficult choice is that, in FGO they are both Servant and thus of 'similar age'. In this point and time I would say Asterios is 16 while Euryale.. was present when the Gods defended against Sefar... and that was 14,000 years before FGO. Might I revert the choice? It is possible but I don't think I will anytime soon.**

**Review Q&A!**

**Warlord****: It isn't that bad and... sadly Shovel was the first death in this 'tragic' story. ;-;**

**PasiveNox****: They are minor goddesses. Compared to Poseidon which is one of the big three, they could do very little. Plus Medusa is stronger than them and that is why she is sort of their protector.**

**Guest(Chapter5)****: Very similar. For some reason I think it would work in the great scheme I planned this story to unfold. But I think he will be... less flamboyant than the Joestar.**

**iRogue III****: Kinda, yes. Not every single one of them, like he will 'cameo' in one of Herc's great labours but will be just a met and go kind of thing.**

**zexzakaria****: He will be part of a Grail War, but not one everyone might recognise.. xD**


	7. συγκόλληση

**DISCLAIMER**

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

**Please support the official release.**

* * *

**Chapter 4:****συγκόλληση**

* * *

_**Two days later...**_

I officially hated my life.

There was close to nothing known about Euryale, regarding particular attitudes and mindsets particularly speaking.

Since we are talking about minor Goddess in the Pantheon, I had kind of expected her to be, you know.. **HUMBLE!**

But I bet Zeus was laughing his ass off at my current torture, possibly having Athena offering some of the pop corns she knew from my memories.

"You truly sucks." I gritted my teeth as the newest insult reached my ears.

I was here on the outdoor section of the ship near the sails as I tried to finalise this infuriating magic channeling crap.

Seems like I wasn't going to become some Dark Warlock anytime soon but what truly irritated me was the commentary that was being done so close and so _arrogantly_.

"I. Am. Trying. TO FOCUS!" My outburst was met with a single blink of her eyes, a bored expression in her visage that soon turned in a scowl.

"What a rude but predictable reply from such unruly mortal." The short girl exclaimed calmly, as if the twitching that was consuming my left eye wasn't a clear sign of me getting close to go Defcon 1 on her. "Here I was, going _beyond my duties as a Goddess_, to help you. Such a shameful display!"

"Why don't you go and play with Asterios. I heard kiddies should go play together than harass adults."

For someone that was meant to be 'quite old', Euryale was quite _emotional_ when comments about her height and age were thrown at her.

A small fire seemed to lit behind her eyes as she stood up from her makeshift throne made by pillows and covers and there I found another thing I had been unaware of the short Goddess.

They had insane strength.

My face barely registered the speed which pulled me to crash on the reinforced wood, two groans which one being mine were good enough noises for a smug Euryale to retreat... elsewhere.

Getting up from the results of my poor phrasing, I mused about the remaining sisters and they weren't that much more 'normal' than the snippy girl.

Medusa was the weirdest in my opinion, barely speaking and mostly using expressive looks to send a point across which led to some awkward silences.

Plus she seemed that much.. aimless. As if her duty was.. completed? In stand-by?

She was complex and.. weird.

The last of the trio, the carbon copy of Euryale, was...

"It seems that my sister had done quite the damage to the ship."

Cruel.

"Yeah.. she could have hit me with one of the shovels. I think it would have also made less damage to my useless face."

It was funny how I would try to deprive the closet sadist of her amusement and for some reason, I felt it was something that entertaining to the introvert twin.

"Indeed, but that would render one of your 'glorious' weapons and make you even more useless."

We both shared a maddening grin at our little mindgame.

Let us call it the sassy-sadist kinship, a bond that was friendly at best and murderous at worst.

"Anyway I still think my sister is.. _trying _to connect with you." I blinked at the curious wording.

"If so then she is failing epicly." Stheno nodded at my factuality and sighed quietly.

"Euryale is.. difficult. Always jumping in action and flaunting our titles as if the world didn't knew best." Yes, she was also 'modest' like her semi-clone. "But she also have a weak confidence towards herself. She struggles and move cautiously when expanding her own social life."

I nodded, storing this new info somewhere in my brain- "Wait, you mean that she is a tsundere?"

"A tsun-what?" The girl rose her eyebrows at the unknown word and I explained as 'gently' as I could.

"Tsunderes are girls that tend to have a social approach that tend towards showing affection or interest via violent means."

Stheno gauged the description and nodded. "It does fit with Euryale." Then she smiled maliciously. "And is there a.. term that resemble myself?"

I hummed quietly before finding the.. best combination in my mind. "You are a mix of.. a Kuudere, you are quite reserved and less prone to show interest or amusement with expressive actions or loud words."

Her eyes were glowing a little as a **weird **smile painted her angelic face. "And?"

I felt the blood in my vein freeze and, paling a little at this little realization, I finished my assessment. "You are a... softcore Yandere without a focus. Yanderes generally are lovesick individuals that seek to end in a relationship with their love interest, removing any obstacle in their way _at all costs_. They find violence a fuel to their infatuation.. and their infatuation fuels their violent streak. You don't love anyone but.. you find violence a pleasure towards yourself and-" I blinked and felt a little relieved at a small thought of mine, my sudden shift in mood surprising Stheno. "You are also quite narcisistic."

Another explanation, this time the 'irking' subject getting the discussion to end pretty much like how my interaction with Euryale had concluded.

I groaned again as I pull myself off the ground, sighing as I continued to finish this blasted exercise-

***SPLASH!***

The loud noise of something hitting the sea reached my ear and I paused for a moment.

Could it be- nah, Asterios is smarter than that.

Two minutes later and a panicking Tarisso calling for me, I got sight of the issue of the day.

When Euryale stormed off from our little exchange, she had crossed path with Medusa and Asterios.

The youngest sister was playing some Mechanical bull kind of game but with the Minotaur.

It was a curious challenge and, being in search of quick relief and amusement, Euryale decided to give it a try.

The first, few times she fell almost instantly on her butt.

Cue her need of superiority demanding her victory, thus motivating her to keep doing it until she got the gist of it and- then she flew overboard from one of Asterios' overly-strong rotation.

I stared at Euryale from my high ground, her frilly dress completely soaked, and I felt like I should have given some inspirational declaration of platonic love.

That was until someone (read Stheno) 'pushed' me unto the sea!

"Shiiiiiii-!" *Plop!*

Using the screw manouver I managed to avoid any possible damage to my belly but my little victory turned into agony as I felt the freezing temperature of the water hitting my sensible nerves full power.

Shiver there, shiver that. **I am the shiver!**

I felt someone straddling on my clothes, _her body pressing onto mine- _NO, I AIN'T A LOLICON AND CERTAINLY NOT ENJOYING THIS!

Yet a blush was fitting to show my embarassment, thankfully Euryale missed the embarassing key of this predicament or I sure would have suffered worse than a possible, future cold.

A rope reached us and I slowly swam toward it, the little Tsundere becoming quite the weight to any possible movements of mine.

I grasped the rope, feeling the distinct feel of magical reinforcement and, giving the first pull, I found my strength.. lacking.

I know what you are all thinking 'You are a skinny boi, how are you thinking of pulling yourself AND Euryale back in the ship?' and I would reply with 'Eat dirt!' and 'I cannot pull myself out by **using just an hand while the other kept the brat from falling off**'.

Thankfully _someone_ saw this issue and decided to do her part.. by moving closer to me and putting her arms around my neck, her head sitting on my shoulder.

...If before that moment my **worst** outcome in life would have taken me Fifth circle of Hell, now I was more than sure I was going straight the newly-built circle below Lucifer himself.

Unwilling to fall fully to the **wrong** side, I started to work the whole gig and **get us out of that uncomfortable situation**!

It took me.. a minute, two? But thank the Gods we are now out of that crappy predicament.

Euryale jumped off of me and took quickly one of the towels Stheno had fetched while the whole thing happened and covered herself up.

I coughed a bit as I let some intruding water off my lungs, the last towel hitting my head quite harshly as my body was still trying to regain composure from that moment in the water and the following rope climbing.

"Truly an interesting mortal. He jumped as soon as he saw you in danger."

I could recognise the sadist's voice but I couldn't see Euryale's reaction because of the towel blocking my sight and her lack of response was oddly concerning.

I spent a little bit of time to recover and then calm down the overly-concerned Asterios.

Since it's been a while, I decided to do something I bet the big boy had yet to try.

-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-

Holy shit, I finally know why Tarisso was so madly attached to his hood!

Proposing the whole bathing thing in a special room of the ship, I stared at him like a brain-dead moron.

"I-It's not my fault I have-" "TWO ELF-LIKE EARS!" That was 7/10 in the Kawaii scale, one point below Asterios' overall score.

He panicked and tried to avoid my swift hands but I did tease those unusual ears and petted his light-blue top as if he was the most adorable thing- next to Asterios.

The big boy chuckled at the exchange and I might possibly have scarred Tarisso in that brief moment of madness.

But then it was the minotaur's turn as I helped him up cleaning all that soft fluff near his head.

Before you all ask, I remind you all that, while I wouldn't do it with a loli, women are the only thing that make me bothered. No homo boi here!

After the 'nice' bathing session I proceeded to reach my room and, my mind totally tired by the whole crap happening, I sighed as I sealed myself inside my sheets with my eyes closed.

My first issue as I entered my bed was.. something warm and fla-! My eyes snapped open to see a soft snoring Euryale, her face flushing as she could _feel_ my hand on her chest.

OH NO! I FELL IN THE **WRONG** SIDE! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**AN**

**So many innuendos and fluff in my mind! So little time to do it!**

**Also next chapter will see Circe and Tarisso's identity revealed. I am quite surprised no one has even guessed who it might be. (Kids those days, having phones and laptops and never searching about school stuff if it isn't homework-related..) **

**Lastly no, I haven't paired Mathias with anyone yet and.. am I the only one here to think that this time I might go reference-heavy akin to Deadpool-level or Gintama-level? XD**

**P.S. This chapter has been offered by inspiration and today's all-nighter!**

**Review Q&A**

**PasiveNox****: Oh, I have some plans with Athena.. ehehehehehheeh!**

**Blue Zenith****: Actually it isn't ****cucking****, this is more ****cock-blocking****. Cucking is a worse version of cheating someone.**

**Guest1(Chapter6)****: Surprisingly enough, the idea of having the shovel a fixed thing is starting to sound more and more **_**right**_**.**

**Loner Soul****: Because, while they are uncle and niece, Zeus is defined the Father of 'All Gods', thus they are technically 'siblings' in the pantheon order. Now that I notice, none of the Gods had actually used to call their relatives by their parental title but Zeus in some exceptions.**

**PervyPanda****: You kind of disappeared from the radar for a long time and I thought you were one of those who completely forgot about good ol' me. Seemingly I was mistaken and, your fic seems nice and thank you for being so kind!**

**Guest2(Chapter6)****: While I have heard about Shovel Knight, I will be honest and say... I've never played it. Been quite tight with my budget used in buying games and it was mostly newer games about WW2 or strategy in general.**

**Guest3(Chapter6)****: Sadly that Shovel lived a brief life but I have some funny idea about magical shovels. Just you wait!**

**Ceasa20****: Here is more!**

**KombaiHound****: As I said to someone else's question, I have never played the game. I know the premises and how it works but I never got too much interest to watch its walkthrough. I will do some research now tho...**

**f1uffy5prinkles****: This story, while some grand tragedies will be avoided, will still contain some heroes' tragedies like Herc's children dying and Orion getting killed and getting his soul put on a teddy bear. I have thought about a meeting between Orion, Mathias and Artemis and the latter will not be in her.. adult form..**


	8. χοίρους και συγκρούσεις

**DISCLAIMER**

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

**Please support the official release.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: χοίρους και συγκρούσεις**

* * *

Peace? What is the meaning of that word?

Two days later the whole murder attempt by Stheno I found my life in a precarious balance.

While Euryale seemed to be 'behaved' with her insane new habit, the whole situation was insane as I had to share the bed with someone that, while not Ares' strong, could still kick my ass if I made any 'mistake' in my sleep.

One could say that this was the extreme version of sleepovers, the ones that can actually get you killed if you messed up big time.

And where the extrovert twin conquered half of my bed and would once in a while kick me out of it, she couldn't say the same during the regular day.

Sure, there had been 'some' visible attempts at gaining my attention while I played around the concept of creating magical bombs but there would be always a distraction pulling her away from me.

There were various, too many to be called a set of mere coincidences, that were all related by a single, common factor. Medusa.

While the first two days they were on board the 'younger' sister had been quite shy to interact with people, she seemed to have gained some courage boost for some reason after the whole 'rescue' ordeal.

The most memorable of those episodes was when Euryale tried to show off her archery skills.

I had been engrossed by some tomes regarding explosive spells and she had strutted in front of me with her usual, cocky smile.

She started to flaunt her prime talent, archery, and wanted (read **demanded**) to have me as witness of her ability.

She readied an arrow in her highly-enchanted bow, released it confidently and the projectile seemed to have been actually well-aimed as it speeded towards the target to an above-human level.

My eyes catched the issue head-on as the arrow was actually connected to the bow with a small rope.. and Euryale was still holding it mightly.

I think I never saw someone so short fly so ungracefully and so loudly..

And now you will ask 'How do you know it was Medusa?' and I would reply with 'Walking in the scene of the crime while whistling with a faux-innocent tone is generally a good reason to be suspected as the perpetrator.'.

The first day the extrovert twin pulled through the 'highly-unfortunate' moments and still didn't see any possible connection to sabotages.

It was during this morning that something made the dense girl see reason and react accordingly.

We had established since day one that there would be a turn for everyone to clean the dishes of the breakfast, lunch and dinner.

Today was Euryale's turn and she had accepted the deal with a slight compromise: she would do 'humble works' if she got to have twice the portions when it was my turn.

I agreed at that 'deal' and I felt a familiar voice whispering in my ear something about 'the worst deals of the history of worst deals'.

Anyway she was starting to slowly pick up the dirty plates and clean them thanks to a small container filled with clean water.

Yes, there was still no soap in this era but there was clean water to clean objects and perfumed water for baths.

One of the main issue with the system we used was that the container was.. slippery.

Few drops of the liquid would fall off of it and leave the floor wet, forcing everyone to step catiously when approaching that room.

Distracted by the cleaning duty, Euryale barely heard someone moving behind her but she sure heard the intruder as she slipped because of the wet floor.

A familiar 'eep' caused her to stop with the dishcleaning and to turn around to- "Little sister?"

Purple eyes blinked in panic as her hands were up and showing a small bottle with a dark-blue liquid.

Tarisso recognised it readily when the extrovert Goddesses called everyone to the cleaning room.

The content of the potion would render certain objects' state unchangeable for a long time and thus it would have made the plates impossible to clean.

Their amiable situation simmered down as Euryale finally connected the dots and recognised what was happening.

Lunch was.. quite the colorised version of the Cold War if I had to make a comparison.

Sabotages ended but the angry girl would keep a glaring eye over her rebellious sister.

I don't remember if Medusa had even apologised for all of this.. Dunno.

Thankfully good news came once again from the elf-eared boy.

Yes, after that little bath session Asterios and I decided to deprive the bookworm of his hoods and let him expose his cutey form to the world!

For some reason the teen was also quite.. mistrusting for few hours after the 'good deed' but he would retain his usual behavior after that.

Another victory for the motherland- or fatherland?

Anyway, the good news was that we were approaching Aeaea Island, the one inhabited only by Circe.

I had enough time to prepare myself this time, packing some average-level potions to disrupt transformations.

While I didn't know the full extent of Circe's magic arsenal, I preferred to get the known things fixed quickly.

We docked few metres from the beachside and decided to send a small group of three to deal with the delivery.

I was obligatory because it was my mission, Tarisso tagged along because he would be able to counter any harmful spell and I decided Medusa should be the third member of the group.

Reasons for this particular choice?

As much as Asterios was strong and quite smart in fighting, he wasn't as quick as I needed him to be to dodge magical attacks.

Medusa fitted the bill as she managed to outspeed the Minotaur while they did a small race in the ship.

Euryale wasn't looking elated by the plan but accepted it only because she would be able to caress Asterios' fluff while waiting.

The small boat trip to reach the beach was actually pretty awkward, the youngest of the three sisters seemingly ready to explode at the small space she was forced into with other people.

We reached the shore and slowly proceeded deep in the foliage, towards the isle's heart.

"I-I kind of hid from you a small.. _detail_, Mathias." I blinked as Tarisso started to speak while leading us deeper. "The queen.. she is actually my.."

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!"

My body tensed as I saw a short bullet crash onto the magician and Medusa readied her lance to remove the aggressor from the teen.

"To see you here, after so long!" I blinked blankly as I started to take note of the young woman's unique appearance.

Short, pink hair, youthful face and.. elf-like ears. "My nephew! It has been so long, Assirto!"

The boy groaned as the woman to continued to smooch his cheeks as if he was some small toddler.

Finally I started to realise what this all meant. "Circe is your.. aunt. Like Pasiphae is too and.."

Assirto was Medea's brother... the one she would kill while getting Jason out of Colchis to spit at her father's refusal to let him become his heir.

I... Can I save him? Should I?

He is kind of nosy and quite easy to trigger with his lectures... but he kind of grown on me and.. _his ears_.

My musing was interrupted as pink eyes stared closely to mines and... "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

I kind of jumped at the unexpected close up and Circe giggled at my reaction. "Such a scaredy human, what kind of companion you got. But let's continue this discussion inside, there is so much I have to tell you!"

* * *

"Finally my sister got rid of that pesky Minos. I always thought he was too much rude and thuggish to be my youngest sibling's other half."

That was... relieving? She seemed to have this dislike with the former king of Knossos but she got kind of weird when the discussion moved to the previous days.

She looked at me in some sort of awe. "You made that mean Poseidon eat shovel?" She smiled as she imagined the scene. "Dumb but.. kind of hilarious."

"Not that much if it did nothing to him.." My comeback was kind of flat as I wanted to think the least possible about that event.

"And you got three fair maidens to join your little crew." Medusa looked away, blushing a little as Circe turned her stare briefly at her. "Truly interesting!"

It was then that the magician sobered up. "Anyway, I think it is more than proper to offer some sort of reward for this service and.. I think I have the best thing for you right now."

She stood up and moved towards one of the shelves near us, browsing through some tomes before picking only one and handing it to me.

"This is a little experimental text that I had got from an old mage. It's something that kind of goes beyond my specialisation but I think you will be able to gain much from it."

I opened it a little and whispered its title. "The concept of things?"

The woman nodded. "This grade of magic is.. difficult to us that use natural energy. It requires minimal energy but needs extreme amount of concentration and.. thinking, yes."

The chat lasted for few more hours before we were finally ready to leave. "Be sure to make another visit next time, young Mathias. I would like to have some _company_ once in a while~"

I shuddered while walking away from the lewd threat, focusing on **why **if that has to happen it will be in many years from now.

The return was smooth and the whole Mass Effect gig that I had expected kind of died down when no fighting nor interesting things beyond Circe happened to us.

Nighttime came and I was more than happy to hit the bed earlier than the usual.

I had already submitted to the idea of Euryale depriving me of my rightful bed and thus I barely looked the way she usually sprawled in her sleep.

It was when my hand moved above where she would have been that I gazed something.. _soft_.

I paused and was half-tempted to squeeze the unusual object but I refrained as I recognised this particular anime-like scene and merely turned towards _her_, my face pale as ever.

I blinked as I stared at her open eyes, a full blush hitting full power her face.

Seems like this time I got served the other side of the **wrong **spectrum..

She didn't shriek but.. I kind of turned around and decided to sleep on the floor.

It was too late in the day to deal with this crap...

* * *

**AN**

**SO MANY REVIEWS! AND SO LITTLE TIME TO ANSWER EVERYTHING!**

**But worry not! I will try my best to satisfy everyone!**

**Review Q&A!**

**iRogue III****: When I read this one, I imagined him going 'Goddangit' and then fall off the rope mid-way. xD**

**Warlord of Chaos****: Seems like this one was a **_**steal**_**, good sir, as your little guess was wrong. I think of don't want to get **_**too many**_** heroes coming at the OC all at once. It would ruin the immersion and.. mess up the story. But I will strive to reach the highest peak! Lastly about Achilles, he will be.. very young. I remind you that he said he was a kid when Atalanta went with the Argonauts and.. the Argonauts have yet to form!**

**PasiveNox****: *insert Obi-Wan's inspirational speech***

**Metastable****: You sir gave me a good idea in five-ten chapters from now!**

**Guest Q****: *Looks left and right as he is guilty as charged***

**Guest1(Chapter7)****: Athena gave him a blessing to not be harrassed by Poseidon during his journey. Doesn't mean he will not encounter him anytime in the future.**

**Guest2(Chapter7)****: In the myth, Orion was son of Poseidon and Euryale (Daughter of Minos, not the Gorgon). I was surprised myself when few years ago found out that there were many greek characters with the same name.**

**Guest3(Chapter7)****: They are kind of weaker than Gods but can still keep up with demigods, especially with their god-tier weapons/NPs.**

**Guest4(Chapter7)****: I think you are the same 'guest' that reviewed from chapter 5 to 7 thus I will answer all here. Mathias did *nothing* to Poseidon, his attacks were futile and he knew when the cheap, folgoration trick failed to even get him weakened. About the shovel, the vengeance will came in the most impressive of ways and.. no, not just 'two shitty lolis'. Next time please just don't shoot point-blank, thank you.**


	9. Δρ Φιλ - Ελληνική έκδοση

**DISCLAIMER**

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

**Please support the official release.**

* * *

**Chapter 6:****Δρ. Φιλ - Ελληνική έκδοση**

* * *

"W-Why?!"

When I fell asleep, I had pretty much expected this 'development'wouldn't have blown up in my face.

Guess who was being pressed on the ground by Medusa, still night and with a body being far too tired to actually react properly?

I blinked blankly as I stared at her eyes, teary and a bit red because of the crying, so demanding for an explanation she wasn't exactly entitled.

What should I say? Sorry that I didn't just assault you and decided to be kind enough to surrender my _comfy, good bed _and sleep on the cold, wooden floor? Sure this era is crazy...

The pressure intensified as I felt the wood creak beneath me and I was thankful that the young 'Gorgon' had kept her clothes on during this inane plan as I knew it would have made the awkwardness way beyond my sanity.. or insanity.

"The fact that I choose the floor or the fact that I just didn't roll with the whole 'depravated thoughts' kind of stuff?"

She had the decency to blush a little, yet her glare accentuated bring more the peculiar shape of her eyes.

"**Yes.**"

I would have snorted at the sassy reply but I was, how to put it in simple words... kind of 'restricted by a fair maiden'. But let us return to the issue in that moment.

"First thing first, you are expecting me and I repeat **ME** to be some kind of perverted human that would do good deeds for lecherous rewards."

I huffed at the indirect offense, feeling quite irked at being called as such.

"I ain't that and Gods, if my mother ever saw me such things... well, let's just say that 'she would also be the end me'. Thus no, I will not perform any sexual action or beyond that _before I know perfectly who is my lover_."

Her glare softened and I felt her hold waning a little as my words indeed started to calm her down.

"Second! There is a major difference between Euryale keeping to her side without having trouble turning in her sleep, the same I am sure you know cannot be said about you. And- No, don't think that I am doing it because 'you are fat' like your sisters say. You are not fat."

I pointed at the bed. "That can house mostly a person and half at best. We would be both having some aching cramps by the morning."

She looked dejected at the refusal and I sighed as she whispered about the results of her silly plan.

"So it was useless? I-I should have not done that and-" "Let me finish please."

She blinked as I interjected her attempted apology and continued my explanation.. Gosh, I was feeling too tired but I had to wrap this up quickly.

"Next time you wish to want to do something with me, either playing around or talking, just ask. Euryale might try to interfere but in the end I'm the master of myself.. so just ask next time, no need to go through some crazy ploy to.. _bed me or anything like that, _it's not necessary."

Medusa's face showed two emotions, mostly relief at not being punished by me because of that rash action yet she was also displeased about something.

_I hope she actually stops this kind of attempts..._

"Get back to bed.. tomorrow will be apologies day. You and Euryale will apologise to each other."

My decision seemed to scare the young woman, whom tried to plea against that choice.

"But-" "No butts! Get back in the bed and.. let me have some nice shut-eye.." I yawned and Medusa had an hand over her mouth to show one of hers.

_Still I heard it and it was as cute as I had expected_.

I finally got what I asked as the moment I would wake up was already morning.

And Euryale was staring above me, her eyes glowing in silent confusion and bubbling anger.

"I.. can explain."

* * *

Arristo sighed as he reinforced the small precaution I had asked him to do for me.

My plan for this 'Apology day' was to get the two sisters in a reinforced room which could sustain massive damage and get them stuck there until they accepted each of their mistakes.

Sounds insane and dumb, also many could see an issue with the lack of the third sister and about this I can say I had my reasons for her not being there.

The first of those was.. she was too much sadistic to let inside that room with just her sisters. I wanted them to rekindle their familiar bond, not start a deathmatch against each other.

Second reason and possibly the one that guaranteed her this 'immunity' was that we striked a deal. She would apologise to Medusa once this little social situation was solved by merely toning down her insults.

It would seem like a minor gain but, since Stheno was more than happy to continue to offend _everyone_ with her extended use of her vocabulary, I had no issue in particular with that reduction.

A small feature in that room was a small mirror-like monitor giving us some glimpse to what was happening inside.

The first moments were filled by a cold silence that showed a buildup, Euryale being the one that started with murderous glares which Medusa merely replied with looking submissive at first, giving some glances toward the closed doors.

I thought she was asking some sorts of permission or even trying to get out of that incredibly crazy situation.

Soon her initial behavior changed as the glares were now starting to tick her and she spoke.

"I am sorry-" "Spare me the lie, sister." Let's just say that the taller girl frowned at being shot down so early on but her eyes showed that she was far from 'sparing' her arrogant sibling.

"To say that I am quite offended that Mathias thought **I **had to apologise too is quite the understandment." She started vehemently, her eyes shooting deadly glares at the door and bringing no little concern over my future wellbeing.

Stheno was _smiling_ as this unfolded, getting hold of the mirror in her hands as to watch the 'spectacle' fully.

"You sabotaged me, Medusa." The first accusation was thrown in and the stronger woman replied to it. "You always berated me. Deriding me for not being 'perfect' as you are."

Euryale scoffed at the 'attack', seemingly unfazed by it. "You are imperfect, Medusa. That is why you cannot be treated like-" "So it doesn't matter that I have pledged my life to protect you both. I never asked anything in return and now you even have the face to continue this fake excuse!"

"Fake?" The girl arrogantly asked. "What is fake? You deem yourself so selfless and so spiritualistic with your 'words' but your actions says otherwise, especially when you react so saddened when you get anything in return to your deeds."

"I just want recognition!" "And you already are!" The shouting started and.. I decided that maybe I shouldn't be watching this because it was.. private.

Thus I did the most unresponsible thing and left the mirror to Stheno to use, small giggles leaving her throat as she continued to watch the heated debate with an happy expression.

Sadist to the very core.

Anyway, I decided to go and intercept one particular magician that had eluded questions regarding his family.

I found him in the room where several cloths were kept, trying to recreate some cloaks to use.

He seemed so much engrossed by his little work that he barely noticed that someone had entered the room.

He DID notice when I poked softly at one of his ears. "Yeagh!" He turned around while jumping away from the 'aggressor', my smug smile being the first thing he saw from me and he returned it with a scowl.

"Can you not! I was busy doing important things." Cue the groan from me as I facepalmed at his futile attempts. "You know that I am going to destroy all of those if they deprive me from touching your elf ears, right?"

He got up from the ground and sighed. "I thought you would have spent this free time studying the tome my aunt had given to you."

That was my turn to sight. "Yesterday I gave it a glance and... I think I will start tomorrow."

He frowned. "That much difficult?"

Oh? Do I feel some smug tone from the feminine teen?

"Yes and, because you just said that, I will renew my effort to make the weekly comunal bath session a thing."

He paled as he knew that was like being thrown in some hellish pit... but with more me than the devil.

"W-Why don't you go harass Asterios? Why are you annoying me?"

I faked a wounded expression at his most unkind words. "To be rejected so fiercely by this adorable prince, what a shameful day for me!"

He rolled his eyes and returned to his little attempt to protect his cute face.

I sighed and decided to return back to the 'monitor room' and, just as expected, Stheno's face showed how much the situation had degenerated.

Red-faced, labored breaths and a genuine angelic smile in her face that bordered on the sinful side.

Crap had hit the fan, it would seems.

I approached the entertained girl and I looked at the mirror, freezing a little at the destruction in the room.

There had been a table, now I couldn't see it anywhere.. maybe its remains had been buried under the debris of the shelves and furnitures that once existed in that room.

Medusa was winded, her clothes a little bit damaged but she seemed fine in general.

Euryale was.. her dress was torn in several sections, her face had some cuts near her cheeks and neck.

Anger-led her shivering body through the possible massacre she had endured as I would have expected her to collapse anytime soon.

I sighed and patted the sadist in her head. "Seems like I will have to intervene, Stheno. I am sorry that I have to end this amusing show of yours."

"D'aw." She seemed incredibly deflated by that decision and I moved toward the door, stepping inside and closing it behind me.

The two women turned around and I greeted them. "Hello-" Only to be tackled by both as they tried to pull me out of the grasp of the other's hold, ensuing no little damage to my poor clothes.

* * *

They both sat on the floor, looking ashamed as I stared at them with my stern expression.

"You are two adults, or so I had thought until you decided to resort to this kind of childish resolves."

Euryale's mouth was ready to protest but my full glare killed whatever initiative was behind it. "I had expected you both, as a family, to be capable of having a simple, _average and civil discussion_. I was incredibly mistaken and I am disappointed with both of you."

Medusa nodded while her sister glared holes at the floor, unable to voice her fury at being treated like this.

"Let us start with the main problem first."

I pointed at Euryale, deciding to tackle the bigger issue. "You are an arrogant, selfish and quite snappy Goddess."

"How dare you-" "Indeed, calling you a Goddess with your childish antics and usual behavior to drag your _younger_ sister on the mud for your dumb amusement does seem quite wrong."

I snapped my fingers. "From now on you shall not be deemed a Goddess anymore. From now you are just Euryale, the same as I have agreed with Stheno."

She was ready to explode when I gave her my little response to her unrequited entitlement but, when her introvert sibling was mentioned, Euryale paused a little in surprise.

"S-Stheno agreed to such foolish demands?"

"She was a bit begrudging about this little ultimatum but she accepted the idea by seeing _how good it would do with you two_."

... "**WHAT?!**"

"The reason why you would always ridicule Medusa is mostly related to your status. Thus, depriving it during the whole journey will help you mend up your relation with her."

"B-But I don't want to-" "Then you can leave once we reach Athens."

Unpleasant silence fell on the room and Euryale looked paler than the usual as I dropped this bomb.

Too much harsh? Maybe but extreme issues requires extreme solutions and I was running short of patience with this problem.

It wouldn't be difficult to see this ship destroyed if a true brawl ensued between them while I wasn't there to prevent it.

"_Why?_"

I sighed and pointed at Medusa. "If I had Medusa put to be executed because she is a mortal imperfection, _a stain_, would you be happy to partake with it?"

An alarmed expression snapped on the lancer-expert as she tried to keep up with this situation.

"O-of course not! She is my-" She paused, a small frown in her face. "She is my sister."

That! That was what I wanted her to say!

Medusa turned to Euryale with a surprised expression and I kind of felt more jerk-ier than the usual as I saw the short girl slowly put her hands to cover her eyes, sniffling as she started to cry.

The emotional breakdown, knowing whom I was talking with, had been.. expected.

I knew that, deep down that hard 'Goddess' shell was actually a girl with many doubts.

I wanted to coax her to turn back from her pretenses and watch the world **honestly**.

My eyes glanced briefly at Medusa and, catching my stare, the young woman nodded and pulled her older sister in an embrace.

Euryale tensed under the unexpected warmth but soon melted under the nice hug.

The situation lasted around ten minutes before Euryale slowly left the hug and walked towards me.

Eyes puffy and red, she slapped my face _mightily so._

I recoiled at the unexpected retaliation but my reaction was interrupted as she tackled me with a surprise hug.

"I.. I am sorry."

* * *

**AN**

**The feels! We need more feels! And yes next chapter will see Athens.**

**When Mathias stated that Theseus 'founded' the city, he was 'partly' right.**

**Not much is know about Athens' foundation. Many gives the right of the true creation to the hero, while many others think his father, Aegeus (which the main greek sea was named after) was the first king.**

**Also small explanation about Euryale's attitude being tackled so soon: I know many will think this whole situation will make the girl's behavior do a 180 and become humble and all and... **_**you are all wrong!**_** Euryale will still be the sassy, once in a while arrogant girl but her whole mistreatement of Medusa has been mostly purged with this small session.**

**Dr. Phil? Sheesh, I think Dr. Mathias **_**created**_** psychology!**

**P.S. Dunno if I will be able to write a second chapter today. This morning I found a whitlow in one of the fingers in my right hand ( and I'm right-handed), writing this chapter had been quite tiring as my right hand was mostly unable to keep up with the left one while I was writing, thus I had to correct several mistakes on the spot. Dunno, maybe I can try and get a second chapter out, even a third if I am in a good mood..**

**Review Q&A!**

**Fenrir-kun****: Thank you!**

**romerolaguado****: Yeah, seems like Ancient Greece had the same physics of classic anime! xD**

**Guest(chapter 8)****: Mathias and co. will not join the Argonauts. They will met Herc before he joins Jason but the moment he will met the Greek version of the Avengers will be when the ship reach Colchis.**

**PasiveNox****: Thank you!**

**Guest Q****: Athena... is going to be a unique case, when she will appear next time you will all understand what I mean and.. you would think wrong about the Gods. As much as Zeus would like to mess things even more, he knows that leaving things unchanged and let Mathias do his plans will ensue the same amount of amusement. He is also the Gods of Drama afterall..**


	10. Καρδιά της Ελλάδας

**DISCLAIMER**

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

**Please support the official release.**

* * *

**Chapter 7:****Καρδιά της Ελλάδας**

* * *

The following breakfast was.. different than the usual...

Sleep? What is that?

When I had apparently soothed the conflict between Euryale and Medusa, I had not expected what would have happened that very night.

I was so hopeful that both would have decided against going for that weird habit again and boy was I wrong.

The entire night was spent with me looking at the ceiling as both sisters straddled at me because the bed was small and made for just a single person.

If it had been the shorter, less developed girl _maybe_ it would have actually been kind of cute and not that much migraine-inducing.

The issue was that, while Medusa was the youngest of the three sisters, the stronger female was quite well-endowed and her curves were pressing on my chest _way too much for my sin-free mind._

Sure, I _would_ give some thoughts about gorgeous women but.. that was once in a while.

This situation was truly as mind-boggling as unpleasant for someone trying to keep away from doing 'things' around.

Differently from my zombie-like state, Medusa and Euryale looked very refreshed as they chatted amiably during breakfast.

"Is everything alright?" I turned slowly to address a concerned Asterios and I yawned.

"Just... just a little tired." My head was ready to fall on the table and seek what has been stolen that night yet my strong will kept me from that sweet need.

The minotaur blinked and would have asked more if Stheno had not interjected him.

She seemed... neutral. I know that isn't saying a lot but if I had to explain further I would say that... she seemed a mix of annoyed and pleased.

"My sisters feel the accomodations of their bed less than average. They seeked a resolution and they found Mathias' bed more than sufficient." She ended this with a teasing note as the two mentioned were now sporting blushes at the sadist's comment.

Asterios looked pensive before nodding determinately. "I will join-" "The bed is small, Asterios... maybe I should buy a new one."

Stheno perked at that with an intrigued smile. "A new bed? Can you buy a massive one?"

I struggled to keep my eyes from closing as I frowned at her proposal. "..Do you mean that-"

Arristo seemed to understand the implied plan and paled a little at the consequences it would brought... _to him_. "M-Maybe it should be big enough just for Medusa and Euryale-"

"But I want to do a sleepover!" The magician flinched at the minotaur's loud refusal and a giggle from his side sent shivers to his back.

"Seems like this vote has reached a majority!" The blue-haired boy stared wide-eyed and gaping mouth at what had just happened.

He blurted something, protesting about it or stuff... I was kind of... slipping in some nice dream~

* * *

The 5-hour nap ended at the same time the ship docked to the mainland.

My mind was too much of a mess to actually remember that we were that much close to Athens and so I woke up to a curious surprise.

Before Arristo could start his small errands for new equipment and the new bed, a group of soldiers rushed inside the vessel forcing everyone to stand up on guard regarding this small-scale invasion.

I woke in that very moment, as an old man donning a gold-like armor walked calmly towards me.

Blinking as I tried to recollect my last few moments, I frowned as I couldn't remember him from anywhere.

"Are you Mathias, Strategos of Knossos?"

Another blink, this time I managed to relay a wobbled nod as the man grinned and patted my back.

"Thank you!"

Uh?

Fast-forward an hour later and the stranger presented himself.

Differently from Minos, King Aegeus seemed.. docile, less arrogant.. okay, just a tiny bit but not Minos-level.

Anyway the King thanked me for having 'given him the greatest of the gifts' and I was confused by those words until.. I saw that teen, Theseus, standing close to Arianne?

The blonde smiled but her attention was mostly directed to the small bump in her stomach-oh!

Quick fact: one of the things that made Aegeus quite peculiar as a King was.. his attempts to get an heir.

He had to literally go through most of the southern Greece to gain the solution and that gave him Theseus.

Now he was a grandfather and had an heir.. to his heir.

Kind of nice and all but I felt kind of cautious to speak with the overjoyed elder.

The reason? Well, do you all remember how I give a peculiar advice to Theseus to 'not forget something'?

It would seem like the teen had remembered to put white sails to show he had returned victorious.

Luckily he heeded my warnings or.. it would have been mostly a different kind of welcome party to greet us right now.

Aegeus proposed a massive celebration for our arrival.. but I kind of stressed the fact we were on a tight schedule because of little quest.

He understood, having done something similar in his youth and knowing the importance of being 'punctual' in doing deliveries or seeking solutions.

Thus I accepted only to spend lunch together, the palace in Athens quite a beauty to my eyes but it felt kind of... odd.

Maybe it was because I was expecting some medieval castle to represent a King or maybe it was because my mind was stuck on a particular thing I had to address before leaving the city.

While Arristo (monitored by Stheno) went to search for a big bed and the others finished their dishes, I went to explore the city while directed to a particular temple.

Entering the building I found my sight obscured by a pair of hands and- Athena pouted while skipping in front of me. "You already knew that I was waiting.." Then she seemed to cheer up with a smile. "Admit it, did you miss me?"

I rolled my eyes but I kept a small grin and nodded. The response, she giggled a little but decided to ask about why I was there, knowing it wasn't just a visit.

"Circe has given me a tome regarding **Conceptual Recreaction **but.." I showed her the mentioned text and _the missing part from it_.

It wasn't that it missed any pages, the writer stopped writing just when he was explaining the process of **replication**.

"Oh? Circe had it, you say?" She picked it in her hands and gave it a quick glance while humming. "I.. I think I have the original somewhere in my shelves... it will take a while but I understand you want it, right?"

And that was the dreaded part of this discussion: what will she ask in return-

"Nothing!" The quick reply reminded me how she knew how to mindread and.. I ceased thinking as she giggled at my attempts.

"I understand where you are coming with that thought but.. You already gave me quite enough to experiment around that I think I can help you with this little favour."

I was stomped by that as I had completely expected to, you know, sell my soul or more that lines.

"Silly Mathias, that is Hades' idea, not mine." She giggled one last time as she disappeared from my sight.

Good thing, I will get hold of the complete version and see if it truly works as it states in the introduction.

You would think little of being capable of recreating stuff but this went **beyond**.

When I pick a rock, my brain will classify it as 'rock' but not because I use this word to define it.

**Rock **is a classification of the object, a classification which objects are those who have the adjectives that make it.. a rock.

In layman's terms, if I create a sword like that I wouldn't have to worry about things a sword might suffer as per natural laws.

It will never rust, it will never bend nor break.

Plus.. NO NEED TO BUY SHOVELS ANYMORE!

Patting my methaporical back, I returned back to pick up those who had been stuck by the palace and returned to the ship.

The remaining part of the day was spent training a little with Arristo and playing with Asterios, Medusa and Euryale.

By the end of the day, I was learned two major things:

1) Athens was as beautiful as I remember it being described by ancient historians;

2) The bed Arristo picked up actually managed to get all of us there without causing any major discomfort.

I blinked, sleepiness slowly taking over as I had Asterios snoring nearby, Stheno hugging a pale Arristo and... Medusa and Euryale still straddling onto me.

I tried to move out of my little prison but I remembered just then about their inhuman strenght.

_Seems like this was going to become a thing.._

And there I surrendered at that unwinnable battle.

* * *

**AN**

**A bit short but I promise next one will be much longer.**

**Didn't have much to say about the city as.. there isn't much I could say about Mycenean Athens.**

**Explanation: The Athens that exists right now isn't the same in Ancient times. Parts of it were destroyed, heck even the Temple to Athena I literally didn't describe much isn't the one of Athena Polias. I hope this apology will avoid.. the worst criticism.**

**Also no, I don't plan any lemons in this story. Maybe a limited limes (kissing-level stuff) but not beyond that. Keeping it T-rated!**

**P.S. There might be some.. stories of mythology that will have a different chronology than the one reported by the old historians. The reason I say this is because Nasuverse's Ancient Greece history has some plotholes in the form of some parentages.. like Aegeus marrying Medea after she was betrayed and having a son with him. This enters in contrast with her statements about not being able to trust men and that Souichirou was the first love and relationship she had after Jason.. so forgive me for those deviations from historical details to got in a more canon-like path.**

**Review Q&A!**

**VoidLing****: Thank you and yes, he will meet Chiron but he will just get some advices for a training schedule. Being in constant travel, he cannot train with someone who sticks to single places for long times. The other two answers are: Yes and Yes!**


	11. τη διάσωση του φεγγαριού (1of3)

**DISCLAIMER**

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

**Please support the official release.**

* * *

**Chapter 8:****τη διάσωση του φεγγαριού**** (Part 1)**

* * *

"My back hurts.."

Yep! Pain was starting to elicit some vocal whining from me regarding the curious nightly events that had began three days earlier.

It wasn't that bad as I somehow managed to finally catch some sleep even when used as a pillow from the two Gorgon sisters and Asterios, but my bones were still unable to withstand the combined strength of the two.

With a yawn I entered in the map room and proceeded to do my little duty as captain of this vessel.

Another morning, another look at the map for some adjustments for the ship's path and- *SLAM*

"Mathias, there is someone in the water!"

I blinked as Asterios literally crashed the wooden door on the floor and frowned as he relayed this information.

Nodding at him, he led me towards the remaining crew members as Euryale shoot an arrow with some ropes to the small piece of wood where a small girl was laying there, unconscious.

Medusa took the other end of the rope and started to carefully pull it up as Stheno gave her indications regarding the positioning.

Assirto wasn't truly doing much, focusing on keeping the piece of wood stable as it was being pulled up.

Another blink as I noticed something peculiar on the girl in question.

Was that a teddy bear? And- WHY WAS IT WAVING!

AHHHH! IT'S JUST LIKE IN THE HORROR MOVIES!

And while I kept sweating bullets in my mind, I managed to keep a composed mask as the girl was properly put on board.

"Thank you! Seriously, the most gorgeous ladies in the world and-" Euryale's reaction was quite understandable knowing her strong personality.

The teddy bear yelped as it was slammed mightly on the ground. "W-Why?"

"She doesn't like that kind of compliments, little plushy."

The small being snapped around and turned his pure black eyes onto mine. "You!" He pointed his little club at me as I blinked in confusion. "Is this your Harem?"

I felt less sorry when the pervy toy was stepped upon by the extrovert of the two twin-like siblings. "Gah! No, please. I'm soooorrryyyyy!"

A sigh left my mouth as I gestured to Euryale to stop.

She huffed but complied as I picked the groaning teddy bear up and closer.

"Did you hit your head somewhere to be unable to recognise the moment it's best to not gamble around with some jokes?"

The toy scoffed. "As if that ever stopped me from showing my grand love for the gentle women of-NO, KEEP HER AWAY!"

Sure this teddy bear was playing with some dangerous fire if he kept being this much flirty.

"Anyway, who are you two and how did you get stuck in the middle of the sea?"

"Oh! My name will surely help us out, my name is Orion and this is actually my personal stalker."

...Noooo. This cannot be real.

This bear was playing around, yes, that was what was going on.

He blinked with a serious glint of pride. "You serious?"

He nodded and I paled a little more as I do kind of remember that there was an important Orion in mythology.. but wasn't he supposed to be either human or dead?

"Orion as if the hunter?" I bit down a groan as he puffed his chest forward, an interesting feat with his chubby stomach.

"That is me, yes!"

Without further questioning, I turned to look at the quietly sleeping child that they had just recovered.

White-hair which tips reacher her shoulders at best, a somewhat simplier dress than the one Euryale and Stheno had and... a small bow.

Double crap, someone just knocked out Artemis.

I returned to stare at the smug teddy. "I thought that Artemis was your lover, not your stalker."

The sour look replacing the smug was quite entertaining to see it happening before me and it was good enough to calm my nerves a little.

"A-Artemis?" Assirto seemed ready to die on the spot at the mere idea that he was seeing quite closely the Goddess of the Hunt and the Moon.

Stheno seemed unfazed, Medusa blinked in moderate surprise while Euryale snorted at the mere idea that the small girl was a 'Goddess'. (Ironic, I know.)

Yet how was someone as strong as her in that situation?

There would be no reason in this period of time for her to be-Wait.

It.. It was a long stretch but Keryneia wasn't that far off from where they were and.. wasn't Herakle's most recent labour he had heard in Athens still the second?

"Quick question, did she lost a fight to keep the Golden Hind?"

The bear froze at the question, wide-eyed he blinked in shock at the precise question.

"T-That's correct! B-But- Are you an oracle?"

_Crap_, I almost forgot that I had to word my knowledge without being caught by the crew.

Time for some serious acting performance!

"I heard that Eurystheus was throwing Herakles left and right with the mad requests of his. When we were at Athens I had been told that he had fought against the Lernean Hydra."

"Indeed! That scary fellow was quite pissed when Apollo went on to joke about his predicament. I think that was the scariest thing I had ever seen!"

And that was what was weird about it.

In the original tale, Herakles had not fought Artemis as he had tried to avoid some dangerous confrontation with a god-tier opponent.

Why would Apollo mess up the meeting-No.

I.. That was a big no-no. No, why.

I groaned and re-groaned inwardly as I realised that Zeus might as well have had an hand with it.

To spice things up and maybe see how strong his son was.

My own knowledge was.. fallible? That was a certainity because of how much I remembered from the lectures but.. to have it outright wrong? That was going to force some proper contigency planning if I wanted to avoid an unexpected conflict or single battles against strong heroes.

* * *

"You know, you are kind of disappointing."

I blinked at the comment coming from the teddy bear. "You got some fine women and you avoid going up and close, maybe even _deepen_ your relationship with them?"

"Differently from you, Orion, I will actually be faithful with my wife when the time will come."

The toy scoffed while shaking his head. "Low blow, bro. I thought we men were supposed to team up for the sake of.. expanding the species."

"I don't think that is possible for your case, oh glorious teddy bear, and the only one that can do that is the girl there."

I pointed my finger at the recovering deity that we had settled on an empty small bed from the ones we had left to spare.

I think we had converted that room to some sort of infirmary... couldn't remember properly actually.

Anyway, the two of us were engaging in some random chatting while waiting for the goddess to wake up and avoid to have her go in a rampage in the ship.

I don't remember exactly what we were talking in that moment, I just remember starting to wave my arms left and right in gestures because of how heated up the discussion was getting with the highly-annoying toy.

I do remember that giggle. I do remember we both turned to find a pair of light-blue eyes staring at us, an amused smile playing in her young face.

Artemis giggled again. "Good morning, Orion~"

The plushy gulped nervously in that moment. "Morning, Artemis."

A twitch, then she turned her attention onto me.

"Who are you?"

To think that a Goddess could have a child-like tone.. it was unreal.

"M-Mathias Aken, Strategos of Knossos."

She blinked and nodded in acknowledgement. "Nice to meet you!"

"So, everything's fine, love. Any pain?"

The white-haired girl merely yawned. "Just a little sore. That Herakles sure was a meanie, dear.~"

She took notice of her surrounding and then she looked at herself. Artemis groaned.

"Noo... I'm little again!"

Again?

"It's not that bad, Artemis. At least you are fine!" Her pout lightened with a small smile at the warm attempt to cheer her up. "Sure, there might be some issue regarding your chest-Uh?!"

It was an instinct-driven throw as the teddy reached precisely the eager fist of his lover and it yelped as it was blasted to the floor.

We exchanged just a look and nodded to each other.

Hers was a giggly expression while I was oddly confused at moment of kinship.

It was truly in that brief instance where Orion was K.O. that another new discussion rose up.

"So you are the one big sister speaks lots about?" Artemis pointed out while fiddling with her sheets. "The one that knows things about almost everything?"

...I sighed. "Yes." She nodded, adopting a more serious expression.

"C-Can I ask you one question?" She stuttered a little, her eyes looking straight at the white covers. "About Orion?"

I blinked at the request but nodded as she sighed in relief.

"Has.. Has he cheated on me?" A nervous chuckle. "I-I know I shouldn't be asking about this, having trust issues and all but-" "After two hours of having heard from that plushie, I understand the concern.. but.."

I tilted my head as I thought about it deeply enough to find out no answers in the lectures I had followed.

Maybe it was something I had skipped?

"I don't know." I confessed quietly. "Some of the stories about the people finish at certain points. The last bit I knew about Orion was... his death."

She flinched but nodded. "I-I understand."

"Still I think that he hasn't done anything _yet_." I continued in that moment. "Sure, he has the chance to be unfaithful and all... but he seems to care a lot about you. Lots of lots."

"Lots of lots?" She asked in child-like curiousity as a small smile returned in her visage. "Is that so?"

I nodded and her smile widened a bit. "Thank you for being honest."

...

"Also.. we might need to stay there for quite few days.. my body has yet to recover."

I nodded in an understanding way. "And I wanted to ask... where are the sleeping quarters?"

I let a nervous chuckle from my mouth as I tried to explain how things worked here.

I paled a little as her smile actually widened and almost turned in a grin as I finished my explanation.

In that moment, I realised that two more were joining the big bed.

..._Dangit, I got screwed again! This time Godly!  
_

* * *

**AN**

**Artemis-chan is here! Plus pervy Orion!**

**I know that Artemis' going level-headed was kind of weird but the reason she got serious all of the sudden was that she isn't the same cheerful, yandere-ish woman from FGO. She doesn't know much about Orion's mentality regarding being loyal and so she has some small trust issue with her lover.**

**She will be a temporary member of the crew as in two chapters from now she will have fully recovered.**

**Artemis will be essential in several parts in the future because of her connections with some important heroes, the first one being Chiron.**

**Review Q&A!**

**Guest (Chapter 9)****: Thank you and I think the crew is more similar to Marvel's The Loners. Kind of that group of almost minors deity and heroes that will play a big role in this fanfic.**

**ArchAngel319****: I actually have a big M-Rated archive in AO3 called the 'Daily Lemon'. The website there allows to write that kind of stuff with proper tags.**

**Guest Q****: While in this chapter Mathias theorised it was Zeus' fault for Apollo's different behavior, the culprit is actually another deity for other reasons. Also yes, it will be quite interesting for someone as socially-awkward as OC to interact with the Amazons. Athena's interactions... that is going to be quite amusing to explain in the various chapters.**

**Guest of Shinjuku****: Yas!**

**iRogue III****: While he will not go to the Tartarus, I planned for Mathias to go in another Pantheon's underworld... and will get a new companion there. Demon Pillars? Maybe one...**

**Guest (Chapter 10)****: YAS!**

**VoidLing****: Not Leonidas since he lived few centuries later than the current present but one of his ancestors sure will.**

**PasiveNox****: Thank you!**

**Guest (Chapter 8-9-10)****: Almost didn't catch the reference. Well played, sir, well played. xD**  
**Everyone has their own preferences, Mathias is just that kind of guy that doesn't care about bosom's size. Lastly, yes and no: sure the Shovel 'tracing' will be stronger than being a mere copy but the protagonist is hardly distorted enough to recreate a RM from scratch.**


	12. τη διάσωση του φεγγαριού (2of3)

**DISCLAIMER**

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

**Please support the official release.**

**Warning: This chapters contain Goddess swearing in her child form, your discretion is adviced. xD**

* * *

**Chapter 8:****τη διάσωση του φεγγαριού**** (Part 2)**

* * *

"You lied to me!"

You know when I meant I was screwed because I had to tell the 'Virgin Goddess' about the sleeping disposition, I was surprised when the only thing that I got out as a reaction that resembled what I had expected was Orion's truly point of view on the subject.

"I didn't." The teddy bear glared so deadly at this reply but he decided to merely continue to stay silent.

Artemis was- "So that means that it will be like a massive sleepover!?"

When I nodded at that, I had not been ready for the happy yell that almost blasted my eardrums off my ears.

"That means we can play until late, darling!~" Orion seemed to be ready to throw a wrench at her plans but he was foolishly wandering in her arms' range and he was scooped and brought close to the Goddess' cheek. "We are so going to have fun!"

Distraught and in quite the hopeless situation, the teddy tried to find a helping hand in me.

_**Help me, brother!**_

The only thing he got out of me with all the crap he had thrown at me was the dang bird.

_Go and die, please._

I stared a little longer at the scene, finding entertaining the suffering of the plushie in the child-like Artemis.

Arristo resurfaced few moments later, holding two plates with some bread and fish.

"Yummy! This is better than the usual!" Orion groaned quietly at the Huntress' wonder.

"Olympian food is the finest, Arty. _That _shouldn't be better."

"I know, Orion, but after a while Gods too need some different things to eat. This is just right!"

"Good to hear that you like it. Would you believe that it's all Arristo's work?"

The white-haired girl turned to the blushing blue-haired teen. "Is that so?"

She smiled widely and nodded. "You truly are a good cook!"

"T-T-Too kind." She giggled at the muffled reply and then she returned to quence her hunger.

"Wait! That is a boy!" The bear deflated as I smiled a smug one, amused that he had falled for the trap- Oh my, I hadn't actually considered Arristo falling in the 'Trap' category.

His charm was a mix of boying and girlish, the latter having the edge as his appearance did remind me of a very beautiful girl.

_...Now I'm interested to find out if his sister is prettier than him-No, I didn't mean like this! I think I will go back in my mind corner right now!_

While I was dealing with those problematic thoughts, Arristo retreated away from the room with the now empty plates, thankful that he had not to deal with any of my 'antics'.

_Those adorable ears shall be mine to touch, ya plebs!_

"You know, since we are nearby, we could visit Chiron!" Artemis suggested to the depressed Orion. "It's been so long since I had the chance to talk with that lovely child."

Ignoring the weird taste I had in my mouth at hearing the famous heroes' trainer as a child by a child-like Artemis, I frowned at the idea. "He is nearby?"

"From what you said, you are travelling over Troy's bay and to Colchis. He should still live near the end of Thessalia."

We were quite near reaching Thessaloniki (or where the city would have been built) thus it wasn't hard to understand that he lived where the city would be founded.

"You want to train, right? To become a strong hero?" It was in that moment I kind of forget with whom I was talking with and let a single hum.

"I just want to get fitter than the average, no need to get onto some heroic training schedule."

"But you would be one of the best heroes! Surely better than that jerk Herakle."

I sweated a little at being called better than the very demi-god that would ascend thanks to his insane actions during his life.

A true monster I was hopefully never going to face, at least not in some standoff.

"I can teach you how to use a bow! You would become the greatest archer after me and Orion!"

"I think that.. Chiron and Atalanta wouldn't approve of that." Then my eyes widened at the mistake I made. I wasn't supposed to know of the latter and Artemis seemed surprised at the callout.

"Atalanta? I.. I didn't know that she was known. Did the lovely girl finally do something legendary to warrant a worthy title?"

I... I couldn't actually remember properly. Sure, I knew about the Argonauts, the Calydonian Boar and- _NO!_

"I-I know it might sound crazy to ask but.. when was the last time you met with her?"

The white-haired girl was confused but thought about it. "It was.. few months ago, she was still training in her home before venturing in the real world, why?"

I blinked at the fact I just received, trying to connect dots with the timeline I remembered.

Atalanta wasn't supposed to be Artemis' follower so early on.. she was supposed to become one after the Hippomenes shady things.

"I think.. I got confused with someone else." A meek excuse that Orion even frowned at.

"Is that so? Then don't worry, I would usually do that too!" She giggled seemingly unaware of the lie I just pulled.

"Can I also ask something from you, Arty?" She smiled widely at the nickname and nodded.

"Do you want me to train you with the bow?" I bit down a chuckle at her adorable attempt but I resumed my serious expression. "One of your sisters might be causing some dangerous powerplay quite soon, can tell much since I heard this from an Oracle."

"Truly? I bet it his the bitchy one."

I lost my sanity in that brief moment. To hear the 'Virgin Goddess', in her child state, swear so eagerly... I was impressed. "Is that your name for Aphrodite?"

She nodded and giggled. "She tried to steal my Orion and thus she is my bitchy sister."

I stared at the teddy bear, the plushie turning away from the unwanted attention.

* * *

"You love him?"

Medusa was regretting having submitted to her boredom. It's been an hour since Mathias had spoken with the Goddess and she had decided to make a small visit to greet and pray for her.

A blush started to spread in her face as she tried to deal with this embarassing question.

"W-Who?"

"Mathias. The young man seems a fine catch!"

"Uh." That was the girl's smart reply at the pressure that Artemis was pushing on her.

"Don't worry I will not tell him, not even Orion is here to be a scoundrel."

The rock in her chest felt heavy but.. she surrendered.

"I... might fancy him. A little-" "That's fine! I hope you will marry him."

"M-Marriage?!" Her plans were still creative doodles in her mind, to even think about that commitment... her brain felt numb.

"But I cannot lie! If I had not been taken by Orion, I would surely court that boy."

An alarm sprung at that, and the Gorgon felt her hands turn into fists. "What?"

"He is the kind of man women would sell their souls for. He is incredibly kind, patient and.. he considers you all as equals."

That last bit was one of the major qualities that made the captain of the ship incredibly attractive.

One thing was being married to a handsome man, another was being loved and cared for by someone who truly valued you.

"Orion might be a pushover with his infuriating habits but he is incredibly keen to recognise if I am upset over something." The white-haired girl giggled. "One time he would even try to fight my father for attempting to let me reconsider my vow. He was as he is now, a little teddy bear with a big heart that cares for me fully."

Medusa smiled absently at her words, her mind wandering at the times when Mathias did ask if she was fine, if she was tired, if she was upset and.. a giggle brought her back to reality.

"You care for him a lot." Artemis mused quietly, a small smile playing in her cute visage. "But you don't feel like you should try. Why?"

**Because he is too kind, because he is too pure... because she would ruin him.**

"M-Maybe he wouldn't feel the same?"

"Is that a question or an answer?" The Goddess giggled again as her face flushed in embarassment. "Maybe **you **are lying to yourself! Can I ask you a small question that will see if you love him or not?"

..J-Just a question? What kind of dilemma could reveal if her true intentions were that or not?

"S-Sure?"

The white-haired girl nodded and spoke. "What are Mathias' imperfections?"

Medusa blinked at the question, seriousness finally having settled as she started to think deeply about that.

"H-He is not good at cooking, b-but he is determined in trying to-" "Next!"

"Uh..." She muttered as she continued to delve deep in her knowledge regarding the Strategos. "He is quite shy from intimate contact.. but he doesn't shy away from it if it really matters for the other."

"He can also be quite selfish regarding his crew, unwilling to part with any of them. Have you ever considered that aspect?"

Indeed, the plum-haired girl thought, Mathias is quite protective of them in his own way. Overly-protective regarding Asterios.

"Yet you love him." Medusa nodded fiercely and- _she blinked at what she had just done_.

Artemis giggled at her reaction. "One of the small tricks I learnt from my bitchy sister is that someone who truly doesn't love the subject of their attention is uncapable of seeing the flaws that makes them still endearing. You love him at his best and at his worst."

That very night, Medusa found it difficult to sleep.

Maybe it was the two newest individuals in the big bed or maybe.. she was still thinking about Artemis' words.

What if she truly loved him, like she wanted to spend her whole life for him? Would she be true to herself or merely try to be as sinful as in the past.

Her eyes blinked as she stared in his sleeping face, so relaxed and yet so guarding with the one that were sleeping near him.

He might not be willing to become the Hero for everyone, she thought with a small, pleased smile, but he was willing to become one to protect them.

Never she had heard of an hero loving so much.

* * *

**AN**

**It's been frigging long! I need to spoil ya all with replies and explanations about the chapter.**

**I will start with the explanations. The reason Mathias had issues with the timeline is... Nasuverse's Atalanta is different from OTL Atalanta.**

**In Fate Lore, Atalanta first joined the Argonauts, then become part of the hunters of the Calydonian Boar and then was tricked in some 'left unsaid' things.**

**In Greek Mythology, Atalanta was first part of the expedition against the Calydonian Boar, was beaten in the footrace by a 'coward' and then, after swearing an oath to Artemis, she joined the Argonauts.**

**As I said before Mathias' knowledge will fail multiple times, especially regarding important things to remember.**

****Lastly, did any of you knew that Gilgamesh was still around in this period?****

**Also for who is interested in Tokyo Ghoul and in To Love Ru: I started three stories regarding TG and one regarding TLR.**

**The Oddballs****: Who has loved the Marvel's Loners team concept well, I created something similar in TG.**

**The Easy Path****: Using the 'voice stuck in protagonist's head' theme to kickstart a timeline with less gruesome walks for Kaneki Ken.**

**Angel of Death****: (This one has been started quite recently) We have seen the Ghoul's side of the story, but what if our protagonist came from the CCG? Witness how a simple young man discover the decaying structures of a system he had growth to believe into.**

**The New Principal****: Replace the lewd principal with a terribly younger one to lead Sainan High and face the threats in his school. No pairing for our dear OC..**

**Review Q&A!**

**VoidLing****: I was planning to use Fate/Strange Fake idea of Herakle but.. a bit (read ****a lot****) nerfed.**

**PasiveNox****: Thank you!**

**romerolaguado****: It is mostly Type-Moon timeline with some patches from OTL History. A small summary of how much is known about the timeline is the 'World' page in the TM wikia. Actually the TM universe (the Ancient Era at least) has some interesting parts I will probably exploit. **

**MasterOfDragonsGod****: Thank you! x11**

**Lazymanjones96****: Here some more bits of this story!**

**Guest ofshinjuku****: I used for the idea a picture I found in Gelbooru with her as a child (Just put the tags Artemis (Fate/Grand Order) and child and you should find it quickly). But that could work too, yes. xD**

**Guest (chapter 11)****: Hi disapoint, I'm son. :)**

**StoryReiter****: Mathias classify as Saber/Archer/(Shielder if he is particularly threatened) with a particular shovel that will be introduced by the time the story reach the Argonauts Arc.**

**Takamishin****: She always add those yandere tendencies. I think in this story those are lessened because she has yet to see the limits of Orion's unfaithfulness.**


	13. τη διάσωση του φεγγαριού (3of3)

**DISCLAIMER**

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

**Please support the official release.**

* * *

**Chapter 8:****τη διάσωση του φεγγαριού**** (Part 3)**

* * *

So this was where Thessaloniki was meant to be founded?

I stared in awe at the extended forest that covered the area, a place that surely housed thousands of animals of various species.

It was bountiful, it was prospering and- "Are those centaurs?"

My question was directed to the smiling, chibi-goddess, the whole crew staring at the coast with the ship still on a safe distance. "Yes. Centaurs are one of the few races that are born closest to nature but aren't influenced terribly by the backlash of its suffering."

_Nature's suffering? _It sounded like something quite weird to hear but.. there was magic. And it was attached to nature.

"I don't think they like how close we are to their lands." The comment from Arristo indeed made me double-check the beings' expression.

The children looked curious at us, while the adults stared sternly, defensively.

I was about to reply when I saw something jump out of the trees and towards our ship.

_He _was tall, around 5'8, green hair flowing until his stomach and.. a tail?

I blinked as he started to advance towards us, his face blank and kind of intimidating-

"Wowie, you sure got tall and strong, Chi!" The man paused to stare at the teddy bear and.. at the oddly familiar, white-haired child. "How do you-" He paused, his green eyes blinking twice as he realised whom he was talking to. "Is that you, Lady Artemis?"

The goddess giggled. "Indeed, Chiron!" The girl skipped towards him and gave him an hug. "You sure grew, boy."

The man chuckled a little. "And it was all thanks to you and Lord Apollo-ow!"

Artemis poked his side _hard_ with a small pout in her face as her brother was cited. "Please don't talk about that dummy. He is the reason I got shrinked... again!"

"And what might he have done to cause this?" The centaur(?) asked, looking at the other members of the crew.

"He irked a big jerk and I took the brunt of his anger." Her eyes then narrowed onto him, sending some unpleasant chills to Chiron. "It is your former apprentice, the one that is super-buff and apologetic."

"You mean Herakles?" The man asked softly, a tiny drop of pride in his voice. "He sure got quite the reputation ever since I last saw him-Ow! Lady Artemis can you please stop?"

"No." The little girl huffed, this time having poked his side with the blunt end of one of her arrows. "You should put some leashes to your idiots."

The man seemed to change expression at that. "I.. I think that can be applied to only one case but, I don't think it was _that bad-!_" The moment those words left his mouth, Artemis kicked one of his shins, forcing his head to bow just enough for the girl's hands to pull it close to her irate expression. "I will send you flying through the sea without protection, nor magical enchantment. _It was bad._"

Chiron looked up to Orion, trying to find help, but the plushie shrugged at him. "It was bad."

Ten minutes and a quick apology after, the man addressed the whole crew.

"So you have come from Knossos? That is an incredibly long way from here." Chiron grinned as he took a bite at the mashed carrots we had prepared for lunch. "And I am happy that you are safe and all, Asterios."

The small minotaur blinked, then pointed at himself. "Uh?"

"You went through some hardships for that idiot that was Minos. Son of Zeus he was but even his father couldn't hide he had done everything to ridicule himself."

"Thank you?" Asterios replied/asked at the centaur, getting a bigger smile from him. "You are welcome."

The man's stare turned at me as I froze mid-chewing, eyes wide-open. "You are.. interesting."

I gulped down the food in my mouth and blinked. "Interesting?"

"You got yourself an interesting set of people following you, young man. And that is without even having some blessing from the Gods-" At this Artemis coughed loudly, drawing his attention. "I mean, you have one?"

"Well Athena had given me a blessing to avoid getting ambushed by Poseidon and Artemis made me a small promise.. I suppose that's all."

He was about to continue to ask for more when I noticed an unusual white light being emitted from the chibi-goddess. "Uh?"

Then it became so blinding I feared that the girl was literally exploding. Dying because loli-induced explosions during lunchtime is never a fun way to go out.

I blinked until my eyesight returned back to normal as- OH MY GOD SHE IS HOT!

I had expected some kind of _moderation_ in the adult version of the Goddess of the Hunt, being the Virgin Goddess and stuff like that but.. she was bigger than Medusa and her dress was so revealing now!

She stretched around in her newly-regained form and smiled a little as the perverted teddy bear settled between her breasts. "It seems I have recovered."

Orion merely nodded, cozying up in that happy place he had returned to and enjoying the warmth there.

"It's good to see that you have regained your true power, Lady Artemis-" A punch to his side interrupted him as he felt surprised at the reaction.

"It was still your student's fault, you idiot."

After lunch ended, the goddess groaned. "Now I will have no excuse to skip my duties. Uhhhhhhhhhhhh."

"Well you can always visit for... some godly advice?"

She seemed to think about my idea before nodding and pouncing at me, dragging me on the floor. "That is a good plan!"

I would have asked her to remove herself from me as I felt squished there yet face was deep in her bosom.

Seriously why was the past filled with Anime cliches?

I stared up and my eyes fell on a familiar plum-haired girl that was staring in defeat at her own.. chest?

What the- I didn't have the time to continue studying the scene as the Goddess stood up.

"Sorry! It's just that work is so boring and there are few moments to actually enjoy some freedom away from responsibilities.. with my Orion~"

"N-No problem." I hoped no one looked at my blush and connected dots. "But feel free to visit when you actually have little work. We can't have you missing important stuff because you get bored."

In a normal circumstance I would have died with that parent-like tone I was using on the much older woman in front of me.

Yet she nodded with a resoluted expression. "I will, Mathias. And.." It was just a blink of an eye as I felt someone much smaller hugging me again, this time softly. "We will miss you."

I nodded as I patted her white head, causing her to let a giggle out.

A white glow covered her body soon after. "See you later, Mathias!" And then.. she was gone.

I sighed a little, trying to keep my composure up. Why do I feel old so suddenly?

I felt someone patting my shoulder and I turned to see the centaur smiling at me.

"Lady Artemis and Lord Orion seem fond of you, young man. I heard that you wished to train.. just not the heroic way." I nodded and soon we were all moving towards the coast, ready to plan out the training regime and start to bulk up my body.

* * *

It was fun and all, to talk about the training and all.

It was hell to actually start up with the first few exercises.

I was expecting something light and close to modern schedules and all but I was unpleasantly surprised to find out it wasn't the case.

Two hours in the warm-up, a three hours long run through a special race course, and I was ready to die on the spot.

Red-faced, sweating profusely and my legs dying the more I walked now.

"Your efforts are admirable." Chiron stated from his small nest near where I was. He had been following me around to see if I managed to not cheat through the run.

"I am close to collapse, _tell me you are joking._" He blinked at my hoarse tone and sighed.

"Have you ever used your magic to heal your pains, young man?"

It was this very question, something I had contemplated but ignored because it felt too much dumb to even ask about, that made me come to a full stop, my attention directed at the green-haired man.

"What?!"

A sigh and soon he lectured me about the usage of magic to reinforce muscles and soothe training-inducing pain.

"Lastly, it is natural for you to have never heard of this."

I blinked at that. "Why? It has some interesting applications why would no one-"

"Because it feels easier to just enchant one action than train up so your body can actually keep up with those tasks. Sure, you can do quick movements thanks to some enchantments but it would merely make you dependant to something that burns your reserves. Training your body will take some time but, by the end of the schedule, you will be able to do great feat without having to rely too much on magic."

As the explanation ended, I started to channel some energy where I felt sore and soon I felt no more pain, just some heat and sweat from the workout.

"Since you stopped and missed this much, I think your race will be extended to another two hours."

I gawked at that but soon realised something. The reason why I hated doing exercises was because I would feel sore and suffering after a while and, removing both issues thanks to magic, I was literally given the chance to become super-strong.

I nodded at him. "Make it three hours." I glimpsed at the beginning of a surprised expression on Chiron's face but I was already running, a small grin forming in my face.

This was so broken!

* * *

**AN**

**The idea of remove the soreness thanks to magic was something that was partly inspired by some naruto fanfic I had read in the past two years. Having the capacity to render the only thing that makes workout a nightmare to do literally paves the road to become a very powerful character in the physical standpoint.**

**In two chapters from now I might be doing a drastic choice, one that many will find quite ballsy and easy to fail but.. I have a goddang plan! And by the end of the day, I will muster the mightiest pull nobody has ever seen in this kind of stories!**

**Review Q&A!**

**romerolaguado****: I was studying some of the sources for the story and I found out that Gilgamesh was alive during in 2600BC in the Nasuverse Timeline. Using Knossos as a point of time, I managed to get an approximate time when all greek heroes started to appear thanks to the civilisation's golden age and.. I got out that this was all happening in 2600BC. Gilgamesh was the first of heroes but the others followed relatively soon after him. **

**MasterOfDragonsGod****: Thank you!**

**Loser Stuck In Memory Lane****: Shovels are relatively short and the styles used in a fight with those involved are generally the same as the ones used with swords. Also thank you for your kind words!**

**iRogue III****: Orion is a teddy bear. He died and then was turned in a teddy bear and the reason why Artemis hijacked the summon is because she lost most of her divinity in her process, or she would have turned into a Grand Archer.**

**PasiveNox****: Thank you!**

**Guestof shinjuku****: Excalibur technically already exists. It was used 14000 years before the Greek Heroes Era to defeat Sefar. It is described as the **_**Holy Sword forged in the core of the planet**_**.**

**Guest (chapter 12)****: She is incredibly shy and doubting everything because she endured a lot under her sisters' teasing. While nothing that too much bad, she had to endure being called 'fat' and imperfect for like 8 years. And thank you for your kind words!**

**EatMyIceCream****: Yeah, for some reason Isekai are turning into a good medium for fanfics. Also the question is WHEN he die, because I don't plan him to pull out some Deus Ex-Machina when the Age of Gods come to an end. It will be off-screen as the story will end much before he reaches that old age but I will tell you something: He will become a Heroic Spirit in a very, **_**very**_** confusing HGW.**


	14. Αυξάνεται πάνω (1of4)

**DISCLAIMER**

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

**Please support the official release.**

* * *

**Warning! ****This is where things get incredibly crazy for Mathias and co.!**

**Chapter 9:****Αυξάνεται πάνω**** (Part 1)**

* * *

"Get up, young man!" Chiron barked loudly as I tried to push the sudden weight that got me stuck on the floor.

It has been just two days since my training had started and.. _I was feeling more alive than ever._

At first there had been the usual inner whining to _not_ continue with the workout but.. I kind of started to enjoy the first and second steps of the training without much hesitation.

The first step was finalising my capacity to properly use my speed in different situations like chases, dodging and some basic form of parkour limited to the natural place I currently was.

The second part was about strength. I lacked much muscles and I was incredibly skinny, thus the centaur had been adamant to have me eat twice and even thrice the usual meals.

My bones were groaning as I continued to pick that massive rock the teacher expected me to easily push out of my way. Using magic to augument my might was forbidden by the stern but understand trainer, knowing full well that it wouldn't have had a good effect on my growth.

To those who might ask yes, the rest of the crew was training in different places of the small section of the Thessalian peninsula, no one was conceded any comfort in their own 'journeys'.

Arristo was mildly intrigued by the fact he was asked to push his limited reserves beyond his usual practices, Chiron explaining that this place was magic-dense and that any wasted magical energy would have easily be replenished.

Boy I have never seen the elf-eared teen blast trees and rocks so eagerly.

Medusa gained a small advice from the centaur and a new weapon that fitted her better.

"Your best choice is to sharpen your speed, young woman." The green-haired man had stated calmly. "A lance is good to defend but.. with your unique dexterity you will be better with.. this."

The beautiful, steel dagger-and-chain shined under the sun's rays and the plum-haired girl mused over this new equipment.

The testing ground was a clearing filled with dozens of dummies.

It was almost instantaneous, her body moving so quickly and so eagerly that I almost stopped training at how much of an improvement that was.

As she finished the last training bag, the plum-haired girl paused to stare once more at the stainless blade with a newfound respect and intrigue.

And while we continued this kind of training to bolster or improve some of our weaknesses, the twins were actually given some regime to prove their worth.

Euryale was given the task to hit the central spot of ten targets placed twenty-to-thirty yards from where she was standing. The time established for the task was an absurd 5 seconds.

I would have been quite confused by the insanely-timed challenge but.. the girl had boasted much about her capacity with a bow and the serious expression she took as she cocked the first arrow made me sure she was going to do it.

6 seconds. Maybe something around 5 and a half if I had to be more precise but... Chiron was that much stern to consider it a failure.

I have never seen the usually bossy and incredibly pompous Euryale deflate so harshly at his critical words. She was assigned to some archery practice similar to the task but without an attempt limit until she managed to get this done under _four seconds_.

Stheno seemed much more focused after witnessing this scene and decided to put a serious effort in whatever the man was going to throw at her.

Yet Chiron merely stood few metres away from her, his stance completely relaxed as he spread his arm open wide.

"Try and hit me."

It was a war of purple lights as the trainer effortlessly dodged everything that was thrown his way, his mind keeping a look over the silent girl and... _he noticed the sadistic smile way too late._

The centaur's eyes widened as he heard the sound of metal colliding as a dagger speeded and embed on his knee, making him lose his footing and letting his body become target of several magical blasts.

The dreadful punishment lasted few moments, Stheno having that chesire smile as Chiron emerged quite ruffled from that unexpected attack. "I didn't know you were prone to use daggers, Lady Stheno."

The usually stoic girl scoffed. "That is why you lost then, _brat_. If you had given a real look at what I was carrying so _visibly_ you would have managed to make some contigency plans."

"But I didn't." He chuckled nervously as he removed the dagger out of his leg. "And that shows how unpredictable and strong you are, Lady Stheno. "

"That should be unquestionable, _boy_, but I think I will train a little more with the knives. I think _I can do soo much more with those beauties~_" She caressed the steel of the small blade so reverently.. and the worst thing was that I was the one that suggested she got something to fight other than magic.

Maybe I did truly condemned us all by giving the sadistic member of the crew another edge over everyone else...

Last but not least was Asterios, the Minotaur actually given a relatively easy task compared to the others'.

Chiron pointed at a particular spot by the edge of the clearing and stated calmly. "This spot needs to lose every, single tree. Use your axes to quickly create a path."

The fluffy boy nodded and returned the man's smile as he started to cut through the foliage quite eagerly.

Two days that indeed saw major improvement for the entire group as our path to glory was slowly but surely being paved.

* * *

I had decided to rest in a small glade I had found during the speed-phase of the training and I slowly sat on some tree's roots.

There was still some sunlight but the evening was starting to step in as a purplish sky welcomed my stare as I looked up.

It was incredible how far we have gone.. how close the end of our adventure was...

It.. it wasn't wrong to get ready for some early breakup in the crew a-as it was already something that in greek mythology had happened.

The Argonauts was meant to represent the Greek Avengers but the group broke quickly after the golden fleece was recovered.

Sure, until now we have all been quite united to each other... but how many things can change so quickly and beyond any foresight?

... Man, maybe I should really, _really_ stop being so much depressed.

If the worst come to be, I will try and attenuate the damage as much as I can.

I blinked and froze as I felt my body going stiff and stuck, an unknown, feminine giggle whispering onto my ear. "_I finally found you.~_"

Panic surged as I tried to move through the paralysis but... I couldn't do nothing but stare as a hand slowly caressed my cheek, reddening in panic, fear and embarassment in that situation.

"So innocent and naive." The stranger muttered quietly as she finally revealed herself.

Knee-long, brown hair that looked _soft_ to the eye. Her face was lovely, neither chubby nor too slim, and her body.. _boy, her body was to die for. An hourglass-shaped thing that would make many go insane at the mere idea of being forbidden to touch- _**NO! I RE-I REFUSE!**

The smile had delicious danced in her face was now replaced by an adorable pout. "It seems that you are resisting." She moaned sensually with her eyes closed as her hands touched my chest. "It seems I will have to be quick."

Oh.. Oh my God. No, I refused. I REFUSED. NO!

My shirt was unfastened and I started to apply more pressure over my arms to move and push her out... but only one of the was twitching at my attempts.

_If- If I cannot push her away.. THEN!_

My palm opened wide and ready as the young woman barely noticed my hand readying up for the greatest response to attempted rape.

"B-B-Bee.." The attractive lady paused and frowned back at my face. "Uh?"

"**B-Be-BEG-BEGONE!**" Her eyes widened up as her cheek received the most glorious of slaps. "**THOT!**"

She recoiled and backed away from me, my body finally back in control as I jumped up and ready to defend myself if it was necessa- I blinked just for a moment when my body was propelled onto some trees, creaking but not breaking at the impact.

"While I would generally love some rough loving.." She walked closer to me. "I **hate **it when I get this irked by a mortal."

"Fu-FUC-YAGH!" The pressure returned and soon my body was pushed deeper on the wood, splinters tearing through my flesh.

"_Language!~_" Her voice was a melodious disgusting thing to hear now, my perspective over the angelic figure twisted by her motivations and attempts.

Sounds of loud steps approached the area and the woman noticed them from afar. "Seems like I have no more time." She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Then I guess I will skip the meal and _just.._" I stared at the small mirror she pulled from her weird purse. "_Remove you!~_"

"W-WHa-" An unholy light bathed my body as I was almost blinded by its intensity.. but this wasn't the worst of this.

A moment I was having my back pressed on wood... now I fell shortly and calmly onto something much different.

It was soft and it was.. hot. My eyes opened up as they readjusted to the pitch black sky and.. the hot sand I was currently laying onto.

... W-WHAT?! W-WHERE AM I!?

**While I had then understood I wasn't anymore in Thessalia, I was quite unaware how far from the previous point I was and... **_**boy, I was far, far away from where I once was!**_

* * *

**AN**

**Two announcements:**  
**1) For those who hadn't understood who the woman was... well, there is only one Goddess thas is specialised in Love and Lust. I don't think I need to speak further;**  
**2) For those who hadn't been watching my profile until now, then I bring you the most glorious of news! Fate Player Online is not getting a rewrite NO, IT'S GETTING REWORKED! New Arcs, new characters, better development and the quintessencial story following Nasuverse's rules and laws as if its bible!**

**Review Q&A!**

**ceasa20****: Thank God, I was still around when I got this comment.. xD**

**Takamishin****: Mathias' luck, if I used Servants' stats, is E-. Also, thank you!**

**Loser Stuck In Memory Lane****: I think you are looking at Current Matthias for making that HGW comment but.. give him time and boy he will be a decent Saber with a good NP by the end of the day. Also yes, ballsy move is this chapter!**

**EatMyIceCream****: No. Even if he was considered one of his apprentices, the most memorable students of his are generally those who have done great deeds. Jason is *sadly* one of them..**

**MasterOfDragonsGod****: Thank you!**

**Xenophos24****: That will be glorious! But it will happen after the first HGW he will be pitted against. The first one.. will be unique and kind of OOC to a certain degree.**

**PasiveNox****: Like those RPG games when you have the MC with a Heal skill that draws from MPs.**

**Guest (Chapter 13)****: I defined it 'not too bad' because I endured worse.. but I had someone actually telling me those ill comments were wrong. Medusa lived only with her sisters that were the source of the pseudo-bullying/Teasing, no one told her until now that they were wrong. HGW = Holy Grail War.**

**Perran Onh****: Indeed.. It is truly going to begin but **_**not with Chiron**_**.**

**tom24800****: Both.**

**KombaiHound****: He is quite the unlucky fellow... and he still has to face Herakles.**


	15. Αυξάνεται πάνω (2of4)

**DISCLAIMER**

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

**Please support the official release.**

* * *

**Chapter 9:****Αυξάνεται πάνω**** (Part 2)**

* * *

I have faced quite the interesting situations where I found myself in quite the bad side of them all.

First Minos, then Poseidon and finally Aphrodite.

But now? Now I truly was feeling the **heat** of the issue. Ehehehehe...

_I can't believe I have to pun to keep my mind sane under this unholy sun._

When I first arrived in this endless desert, there was quite the warm weather that was bearable, possibly because it was still nighttime.

Few hours spent walking in a single direction and I fully understood the struggle of living in those kind of places.

I grunted, the makeshift hat I made out of part of my tattered shirt was doing quite the good job... the same couldn't be said for my tear-filled clothes and my arms were truly cooking under this never-ending solar torture.

In this moment of agony and of incredible annoyance, I found **solace** at the mere idea I was going to get a sick tan out of this and- **DID I JUST PUN AGAIN!?**

I groaned under my breath as I ignored the growing pain in my feet and arms.

It's been almost six hours since I had started this little march of mine and there hadn't been a single oasis I could stop by.

Heck, even some mirage would have reduced my growing sense of loss. Aimless I went forward... or backward.

Maybe I was truly starting to lose my marbles and- I stilled the moment I saw it, so far but.. _not so far after having endured the worst situation ever!_

Renewed hope gave me the strenght to rush like a mad-man towards that _glorious cave!_

Thankfully my legs had tuned well out of the few days of training with Chiron and I was a bit more fast than bloody Usain Bolt. Add to this that I was quite desperate at this point to get some place where to rest my poor body.

I was literally crying by joy as I finally stepped inside the cool and dark, natural hideout, letting my legs finally collapse as my face impacted not-so-harshly on the cold, stone floor.

"Thank the Gods.." My eyelids started to slowly close as I finally was ready to enjoy some _blessed _nap upon this nice cave. Wait, does this mean this is my mancave- "_Hissssssssssssss-"_

... I swear if this is loud hiss is coming from a small noodle I will cook the little shi-!

I blinked calmly, yet my skin lost some color as I was facing quite the... massive noodle of doom in front of me.

Its scales were a dark blue while its eyes were quite the unholy shade of yellow.

_Why me!_

Its mouth opened, showing quite the massive fangs and the long, slithering tongue waving furiously as the monster of a snakeling pushed forward.

"Oh hell nope!"

Once motivated by hope, my poor legs were doing the incredible as I managed to fully jump away from the pouncing animal.

"I ain't turning into some snake's food!" My fist slammed determinately upon the beast's scales and- "OHW!" I kind of forgot noodles were this sturdy and boy, I was regretting my lack of common sense in that moment. I blamed the hell I had suffered before arriving there..

The snake turned around, those hungry pair of slited eyes seeming quite desperate to sink its teeth on my flesh but.. I couldn't allow this to happen, mostly because I wanted to live healthy and all.

The monster approached eagerly towards me and my eyes twitched in panic as I couldn't come up with anything that could help with this situation- WAIT!

I had completely forgot I would always have a shovel on me for those kind of situations. Why a shovel and not a sword? The former can be used in more situations than a normal swords plus... I liked the feeling of slamming one on someone's face.

"Eat iron, you overgrown worm!"

A loud sound echoed in the cave but.. a pitch I had still to hear with a shovel.

Before my eyes, the upper section of the 'weapon' broke leaving me with just a stick and.. quite the angry fiend in front of me.

I opened my mouth to vocally express either an apology or a foul word but I just yelped as the massive head slammed on my chest and slammed me onto the rock wall behind me.

Air from my lungs was expelled by the forceful action and I was getting dizzy with all this walking, fighting and all of that schtick!

"I really, _really want to.. to kill you._" I pointed my accusing finger at the slow approach of the massive snake. "I will like.. like stab with with some big-ass lance and turn-you in a big-ass marshmallow!"

It pounced again and I half-closed my eyes as I held the hand openly towards it and... *Thud*

...

...

Uh...

...

Why am I still alive- ?!

Frozen mid-air was the snake with its maws open wide as... _big-ass lance pierced vertically through it, from its scaley chin to its massive head._

"What." I felt a burning sensation to my extended limb and... I was holding the long spear that had killed the monster.

I blinked at it for a while, mesmerised and dumbfounded by what had just happen.

Did I just... _conjure_ that?

Suddenly a blue light encompassed the weapon and it disappeared within it, leaving me to stare at my empty-handed arm.

...

"So that was what I was.. studying?"

A small grin formed and soon I was cackling madly at what I had just achieved.

"YES!" I exclaimed loudly to myself. "Now I will not have to buy for my own stuff!"

I admit I was quite elated to the mere idea I could replicate most things I could think off and... then realisation sunk in my tired brain.

What I just did... lasted mere moments and that meant that I was quite limited with the usage of this particular skill of mine.

I yawned mid-thoughts as I remembered I had to truly sleep but.. I was also hungry and thirsty.

A frail hope was to the idea the snake could have conserved some food around the place and, without much choice in the matter, I proceeded to walk deeper in this massive cave.

It was incredibly dark and I had the odd sensation I was going in some old ruin just like Indiana Jones.

_Hopefully no boulder will be thrown at me.._

My legs were wobbling now, a clear sign I was fatigued and needed some rest.

Then I saw it. A feeble, soothing light coming from the end of that long, shadowy corridor I walking by.

What could be originating this illumination so deep?

The answer to this very question was given the moment I turned the corner and looked at the cause of this light so deep the cave system.

It was a small flower, quite simple in its design and reminded quite a bit of a white rose.

I blinked as I noticed that the herb wasn't the only thing glowing in the small natural room.

There was a modest-sized puddle around it and I kind of felt my thirst guiding me towards the limpid water.

I wouldn't normally drink some glowing water, thinking back about Chernobyl, but... fudge it!

My head torpedoed inside the puddle as I took a large quantity of water in my mouth, gulping it desperately and...

...

I felt _incredibly_ refreshed.

Not just mentally but also physically as my fatigue, hunger and pains were all at once _removed_ upon my body.

I blinked as I returned back away from the magic puddle and frowned at the flower.

This was making no sense in my mind as I couldn't truly find anything remotely connected to this in my knowledge of greek mythology.

I huffed as I decided to take my empty canteen and fill it with some of the vital water and.. I also picked the glowing flower.

For some reason the herb did seem to be the cause of those effects in the water and.. I was quite terrified at the mere idea this might fall in those evil hands.

As I walked back on my steps and returned to the entrance of the cave, I saw some good news.

Not so far were I was, I could see some sort of a caravan marching slowly towards a specific direction.

My legs had fully recovered thanks to the healing liquid and I was quick to approach the _weirdly-dressed_ men that made part of the caravan.

Not that I have anything against strange clothes but.. those were quite different from the ones I had been seen used by inhabitants of Greece.

"Hey!" One of the man that was walking by the side of the small convoy snapped his head at me and went to take his scymitar out of the scabbard. "W-Wait! I am not a bandit!"

"As if I would believe a little boy with those clothes." I frowned at the jab directed at current state of my dress. "Speak now or return to your hellhole, stranger."

"I just needed some directions." I stated quickly, quite tired to dealing with fights and all. "To the next city."

"Is that so?" The guard relaxed and I nodded at him. "Then I suppose our boss will allow you to _follow_ our convoy."

I nodded again as I started to walk alongside the guard. "So.. which is the next settlement?"

That seemed to take the guard by surprise. "You mean you don't know _the _city that is nearby?"

"I am a foreigner." It was true in so many definitions.. "And I was stranded in the desert until now."

"Quite the unlucky lad, aren't you?" I shrugged as the man sighed and pointed in front of us and I turned to look, a frown in my face slowly turning in a surprised expression.

The metropolis was massive, several building of clay and bricks made the humongous city possibly bigger than Athens. "W-What it is?"

My question was replied with some stuttering as my mind was slowly processing the unusual shapes of the buildings and.. the oddly familiar temple-like part in the centre of the town.

"That is the grand city of Uruk, home of the great Hero King, Gilgamesh.

...

"_What?_"

* * *

**AN**

**Guhahahaha! The place had been unveiled and... boy this is going to be fun to write in the following weeks!**

**I want to apologise for this late update but I got quite tired yesterday and I couldn't find inspiration in writing the time I had planned to write this chapter.**

**Timeline?**** Gilgamesh just returned from his expedition to find the herb that would give him the elixir to save Enkidu. Sadly what he found was something that gave youthfulness and.. he lost it too. For those who are trying to envision the laughing King, imagine CasGil's attitude and.. yeah this is going to be crazy!**

**And lastly, a small announcement: I have started a.. small experiment. I can tell you much but I can direct you all to my newest story, the Party Pooper, that will span from FSN into FHA, FA, FZ, FE(CCC) and FGO. What's different from my usual stories? It is incredibly crackish! Expect quite the unusual situations and every plot thrown in the toilet during the grand adventure!**

**Review Q&A!**

**MasterOfDragonsGod****: Oh! But he is going to 'f*ck' over the Gods too! xD**

**xcution409****: If she breathes, she a thot! xD**

**VoidLing****: I suppose it would be familiar in multiple ways and I think I can understand if this wasn't what you had predicted.**

**PasiveNox****: Thank you!**

**Blue Zenith****: Yepparoni!**

**Loser Stuck In Memory Lane****: It's just the RobinsonCrusoe-esque effect of the fanfic, just that it is nerfed because of Gods.. xD**

**ArchAngel319****: Thank you x9000!**

**Metastable****: The stuttering was him fighting back the influence of the greater thot. But yes, Mathias will explain what 'Thot' means to both Aphrodite AND Artemis. Let's just say that someone will be eager to use this new nickname. XD**

**Guest (Chapter 14)****: In a FGO-like situation, Mathias would have Guts, Invincibility x 1 Turn and major healing skills. But yes, Aphrodite will.. God, I want to tell you all but I cannot because it is spoiled *hehe* it will be funny when I will upload the chapter with what I had planned with Aphrodite. XD**

**PervyPanda****: Sadly no, Broskandar is kind of **_**far too much in the future**_** for appearing in the regular section of this story. Hopefully Gil and co will be enough to soothe this loss.**

**Ill****: Thank you and, I will be honest, I dunno whom it could be. :I**

**kuranodesu****: Hopefully this is what you understood and.. Thank you!**

**Perran Onh****: Yuppity!**

**Guest1 (Chapter 14)****: I think Orion would actually be happy that Mathias **_**avoided**_** that particular woman.**

**Guest2 (Chapter 14)****: It was your third option. It was nighttime as I had to give him some decent headstart in that desert-hell.**

**Guest3 (Chapter 14)****: His luck is relative and getting beaten on by angry Gods is certainly not that lucky. **


	16. Αυξάνεται πάνω (3of4)

**DISCLAIMER**

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

**Please support the official release.**

* * *

**Chapter 9:****Αυξάνεται πάνω**** (Part 3)**

* * *

This is... absurd.

Ignoring the mere notion that Uruk shouldn't (at least from what I knew about Sumerians) be still around, the city was an insane sight to witness as... everything defied physics and common historiography!

While the enormous city had the same bulding system as it is known in the 'present', the subdivision in quarters, an efficient guard force that patrolled... aboard flying VTOL-like structures and more importantly none of the overly-sexual celebrations the city was remembered for.

Yeah, kind of awkward to remember that the most I could remember was the Epic of Gilgamesh and the mind-boggling amount of holidays that circled over sex.

Saluting the prudish guard of the caravan, I didn't waste time in trying to find a.. way to get on one of those flying.. planes?

_Ok, focus! We cannot lose ourselves in measle thi-_ "Cotton Candy! Free Cotton Candy!"

My mouth watered at those beautiful words. Sure, I had a moderate sugar tooth but... **it's been so long since I had something sweet to eat.**

A small but determined walk later and I was happily eating the pink-colored cloud of sugar.

_Did I just stumble on an utopia?_

It fitted perfectly the checks regarding the impossible wet dream of some idealists and... it was surprising it still existed.

Maybe it was Gilgamesh... but was he still alive?

Honestly I could remember in that moment if the great hero had done anything particular how it could help and I decided to poke around for some information.

"The king? I.. don't remember last time I have seen him."

"Lord Gilgamesh is surely too much busy! Our king cannot waste a moment with us subjects."

"I wonder why Lady Siduri is this much

"I wonder what had happened to that interesting green-haired fellow..."

The result of my little survey? I was utterly confused and curious about the period.

One thing that was assured was that Gilgamesh existed and the people have seen him in the past. But why he was so secluded? Did I just happen to arrive by the time he had died and the people didn't know?

With a full stomach, I started to walk through the pile of stairs that were set to reach the highest point of Uruk, the Ziggurat.

The magnificient temple of old was an interesting work that... looked quite unused.

In front of the main door was a group of people, most of those guards and well-dressed men.

A woman, her face partly covered by a veil, was trying to appease the apparently angry crowd and seemingly failing at it.

"The king is letting us die! He needs to guide us!"

"Lord Gilgamesh is busy and I'm unable to-" "Nonsense! You are his entrusted advisor and he wouldn't turn his back at you!"

I approached calmly the entrance and waited patiently for the few angry protesters to calm down.

At that point I interjected myself in the discussion in a polite tone. "I apologise for this inquiry but where could I get one of those flying things?"

"T-That is from Lord Gilgamesh's treasury and he is currently-" "Hiding like a coward!"

The group gasped at the upstart noble. "I cannot take this any further! The king has ignored his people's needs to mourn some useless clay doll-" "So I need to consult the king to get one?"

Silence fell as the red-faced noble glared at me with pure hatred but I ignored it to focus on the issue at hand.

"Y-yes. But the doors are-" "Only the doors?"

The woman blinked but nodded. "Yes but why-" I didn't continue any further, my eyes having catched quite the small opening few metres on the top of the Ziggurat and I started to move quickly.

Reinforcing my legs, I jumped right toward where the small window was and without any further hesitation jumped inside the dark inside of the temple.

I paused just a moment, letting the warmth in my leg soothe and finish to absorb the fall's impact, noticing just now how cold it was inside.

Step by step I started to venture deeper inside the immense building, dreading the lack of life in this place as I reached another room.

I stopped, my eyes staring right at the figure sitting on the high throne on the opposite side of the room, an absurd amount of clay tablets and scrolls set on the floor, almost creating an impressive sea of paper around the place.

Gilgamesh was.. different from what I had expected to see.

Short, blond hair left unkept but contained within a white hat with a curious design. An open jacket and baggy pants were the only clothes he was donning.

The tablet he was inscribing upon lowered and I saw a pair of red eyes.. and sleep bags under them.

"I thought I had sealed the entrance to avoid any annoyance." His tone was warbling, tired and sleepy so I nodded at him.

"You did." I smiled bigly as his eyes widened at my cheek. "But I just found another entrance."

The tablet fell on the ground as the man adjusted himself in the throne in a more comfortable position. "A thief then?"

"Uh? I am not a thief-" "Yet you just stated you entered a place that was locked away from others."

"Just a desperate attempt to get some transport back to my crew, nothing too crazy."

"And I should trust your innocence by... your word only?"

"You could." I said in a slow tone. "Or you could search in your heart that maybe I am a good per-!" I ducked just in time as a golden blast burned the ground few steps behind me.

"Impertinent mongrel! What would you know about me!"

_Oh bother..._ Few small portals opened right near where I was and they all started to blast without restraints.

I avoided every single one of them, thankful that the magical water had healed me up, but I was having quite the PTSD dealing with some situations.

_**I was NOT having a bad time.. again!**_

It was in that exact moment that I rushed quickly towards the throne, the king's eyes widening slightly as more portals opened to storm hell upon me.

Once I was close enough, I jumped up and readied my fist, eager to plant it in that mug of his.

I froze mid-air. Actually _the sudden chain enveloping me_ froze me mid-air.

"You thought I would have let you close to me?" He scoffed as he stood up from his seat and approached me, a portal opening to his side and pushing a axe-like blade on its owner's waiting hand. "You truly are a fool."

He was right on my face when I smirked once more, ignoring how uncomfortable this chain was. "Y-You are a fool if you approach me without pants."

He frowned at my words and did the mistake of looking down. You see, the chain had mostly tied up my upper body and left my legs hanging freely and.. my foot smacked onto the surprised expression of the golden-haired king, knocking him out.

How did I know that I put him out of commission? Well, the chain dropped limp as soon as the man was flung towards his throne.

I sighed in relief as my feet touched ground, my stare never leaving the unconscious blond.

_What should I do now?_

With Gilgamesh all tuckered up in his little cracked throne, I was left without someone from which I could gain the vehicle I required.

My mind wandered to the little bottle I had filled with magical water and my newest ability.

A small smirk formed as I knew _exactly_ what to do.

Red eyes opened in surprise as the strange liquid had been forced down his throat.

I blinked, comfortably sitting on the king's chest after I had lied him down on the floor to restrain any sudden movement, the glowing shovel almost purring in excitement at what I had planned.

"W-What-" "Listed up and listen closely, blondie. I need a way to reach a very distant place and I would like to lease one of you cool jets for the situation."

"Y-You dare to order me arou-" *PANG* His head hit the floor as his nose reddened right where my torture instrument had hit.

"You mongre-" *PANG* "You will not-" *PANG* "STOP THI-" *PANG* *PANG*

He was whimpering by the time I had kissed his face with the shovel for the 12th time.

"P-Please.." I nodded at his _unexpected change of heart_. "Is that so? Good, then we can find an interesting deal that will satisfy both sides!"

"J-Just a question." The blond asked stuttering a little. "W-What did you give to me? T-To restore my strength and null my tired self?"

"Oh? I just found some water near some magical herb and it heals and restore people."

"Magical herb... was it guarded by a snake?" I frowned but nodded at the oddly precise question.

His eyes widened and I panicked as I felt my weight being pushed away as the man.. looked desperate. "I-I will give you **Vimana** if you give me that plant."

I frowned at the real change of heart but blinked in realisation. "Enkidu?"

He froze for few moments then nodded. "Yes."

I was quite smug when the arrogant king almost stumbled to take the herb I threw at him and his eyes widened at its sight.

He didn't spoke further, pacing quickly out of the throne room and towards the door on the right side.

I decided to follow, still needing the other part of the deal and I was surprised at what I found once I passed onto the next place.

It looked like a massive shrine with.. a beautiful woman lying on a bed of flowers and dirt.

She had long green hair and... _he/she_ was fully exposed.

The reason why I couldn't truly say which gender the being was it is related to the fact Enkidu's body had a masculine chest and... nothing that could help to identify his/her sex.

Gilgamesh reached the unmoving corpse and pushed the herb in its mouth and... a blinding light forced me to close my eyes. "Gah!"

It lasted for more than few seconds and.. I was shocked at what had happened.

The bei-_woman_'s eyes widened, the lightest green I have ever seen and I gave some serious effort to not stare at her new... bits. "E-Enkidu?"

She turned to the king, a small smile in her face. "Gil?"

The blond didn't waste time to pull the happy-looking woman in an embrace, muffled sobs barely reaching my ears as I stared at the scene.

The emotional moment was ruined the very instant the very men that had annoyed the woman at the entrance stormed that room and looked at the situation in shock.

"M-My king?" Still keeping the much alive girl in the hug, Gilgamesh directed cold red eyes upon the shocked nobles.

"You dare to defy me, mongrel." He stated calmly, a furious glint resounding with his hatred.

"I-It wasn't our intentions and-" "He kind of badmouthed you."

The well-dressed men paled at the accusation and they were sure ready to protest the 'baseless' attack when the following words killed their hopes of getting out of that ugly situation.

"_So be it_."

The men didn't have the time to scream as beam of lights rained upon them, shredding them down to the bone.

I cringed at the scene, feeling it way overboard for my standards.

Few moments later, the woman that had tried to calm down the rebellious crown reached the throne room and kneeled in front of Gilgamesh. "My king."

"Sidurdi.. thank you for helping me in those difficult times."

Sidurdi nodded happily at the praise while the king returned to stare at me.

"You are the worst mongrel I had to deal with." I frowned at the curious addressing.

"The most disgraceful being I had the chance to look at." My right eye twitched at the continued attack.

"And I have never seen such a measle mortal being- _nevermind_." The shovel I had created disintegrated in a soft, blue light as I nodded at his understanding how close he was to have a second beating that day.

"I have offered you **Vimana**, a grand flying throne of the king and... I will give it to you _under a single condition_."

I frowned again but my attention was catched away by something else as someone started to pull at my arm. I turned to see Enkidu, the beautiful girl smiling as she had succeeded in... getting my attention?

"Thank you for helping me." I nodded at her. "You are welcome."

"_As I was saying_." The blond groaned loudly. "The condition I wants you to respect is... Enkidu and I shall join your voyage."

...

"What?" "M-My king?"

"Siduri, it's been years I have considered to relinquish my duties as a king and that wish has been reinforced by the Gods' foul play with my dearest friend."

"B-But what about the paperwork, the duties and-" "Those papers are my orders for the following three decades from now." I stared in shock as.. thirty years worth of papers done in few days? That was some serious determination!

"But I cannot disappoint my subjects, thus I have decided to take upon myself the drastic decision of changing."

...Uh?

A small portal opened and a small bottle appeared on the man's hand and.. he chugged its liquid down.

His body started to gradually pick up light and soon I was once more blinded by it. "Not again!"

This time it was instantaneous and... there was no more Gilgamesh, the King of Uruk in front of me.

I was staring... at a beautiful woman with long, blonde hair, a softer shade of red eyes and... nothing to cover her chest area.

I blushed at this and I saw female Gilgamesh smirk at my reaction.

What kind of fate had fallen upon my poor soul?!

* * *

**AN**

**Mongrels! The King is here and yes, even through it is now Gil-ko she is the King of Heroes!**

**Why is Enkidu a woman now?**** Enkidu's body was mostly constructed from clay and magical energy, but it copied the essence of the beautiful woman he had first seen in its life. The Herb did restore his body but since the clay had been devitalised by the Gods, only the essence and the soul remained within the former body. So they is now a she and the world is going to have to roll that way.**

**Why is Gil a woman? I want to feel see some Uruk's muscles!**** It was a last minute decision and it is a callout to another fanfiction of mine that had Gil-ko and I never gave her enough space in that story. Now she is here and will be quite problematic.**

**Will Mathias not punish Gil-ko if she rants at him with offensive slurs or attack his friends?**** Mathias is a strong supporter of Equality. Knowing that Gil-ko is strong and since she know a bad action shall be countered with a punitive reaction, she will not be that much eager to speak that way when Mathias is nearby or if it is directed at the right people.**

**Review Q&A!**

**PasiveNox****: Thank you!**

**Loser Stuck In Memory Lane****: Yep and boy the world has been kicked so hard in this chapter...**

**stalkerdarkshadow****: yEs!**

**MasterOfDragonsGod****: Always trying to reach the John Cena level while I write. xD**

**PervyPanda****: It's Gil-ko and Enkidu!**

**Guest2 Chptr 14****: Sadly no but that is for two reasons: 1) RL Ishtar isn't the Archer Servant. It is stated that her personality is diluted and part of the real one and.. she is ruthless. 2) While I would have wanted Eresh to make a cameo I have come to realise one thing. The Sumerian Gods are dead by this point as they were the first ones to appear and would be the first ones to go out.**

**Ill****: Oh that will be classic as I have plans of Gil-ko **_**reacting**_** to Aphrodite. Also yes!**

**Xenophos24****: CasGil is the best example of the Gil he had encountered.**

**Guest 1 (Chapter 15)****: Hazzah!**

**006Sam****: Yeah, those are things in Gil's Epic.**

**VoidLing****: Yep!**

**Masked Guest****: Nope! As I have stated in previous ANs Gilgamesh is alive during the pre-Greek civilisations.**

**f1uffy5prinkles****: Yep!**

**Guest 2 (Chapter 15)****: He will tell them that next chapter and boy, Gilgamesh will be a perpetual 'Guhahahaha' the whole trip to... Colchis!**


	17. Αυξάνεται πάνω (4of4)

**DISCLAIMER**

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

**Please support the official release.**

* * *

**Chapter 9:****Αυξάνεται πάνω**** (Part 4)**

* * *

I've experienced quite a lot when it came about big-breasted women, especially since one of them constantly slept by my side.

Yet there was something about a female Gilgamesh that sounded weirding and oddly arousing at the same time.

The woman was shameless regarding her clothing and... didn't seem to grasp fully the sense of decorum of having her modesty covered properly.

I was glad that: 1) The flight made it impossible for the 'pilot' and the other passengers to move around **Vimana** and 2) Enkidu was wearing a simple white robe that covered her full body but... without a proper underwear her figure was accentuated by the color of the dress.

This was truly a very weird situation, one that kept me awake for the last two hours as my mind would treacherously pass me some... _curious _pictures.

"Y-You literally slapped a Goddess?! Guhahahahahahah!"

Yep, I almost forgot to add the fact that the blonde was poking questions left and right about lil ol' me.

Why? Well, boredom is cruel and I could understand hi-_her_ plight... barely.

"She was groping around and trying to rape me-" "Bah! Those deities sounds as deplorable as the one I had the displeasure to deal with."

Enkidu fidgeted for some reason and I blinked. "Something's wrong?"

The green-haired girl sighed quietly. "It's... I think it's quite weird that my makers would..."

"That's unimportant, my friend!" The Ki-_Que-__**KING **_interjected fiercely. "Those despicables being have met their due end because of their incapacity."

"Actually, how did your Gods died?" The blonde narrowed her red eyes at me and I realised why she was now glaring at me.

"I meant the Gods from where you rule." She nodded but her sour expression lasted a little longer.

"While many subjects consider the Gods as infinite beings... the truth is quite far from this lie."

"Gods are being of great powers and are born with grand affinities that makes them above and beyond the simple human being." It was Enkidu that explained this bit, confidence in her voice showing some degree of knowledge over the argument. "But they are still mortals. Their lifespan is still quite lasting compared to the common mortal's lifespan."

"So you are telling me that... Gods are not those divine beings that just exist for the sake of existing?"

"That is a disheartening misconception but... I suppose you were thinking that there was something wrong with that mistaken idea."

"It was more of a feeling than a thought." I replied honestly as I stared at my own hands. "I mean, I met a Goddess that was steamrolled by.. a very powerful demi-god."

The eyes of the blond almost sparked at the new information. "Powerful?"

"He wouldn't be able to tear through Enkidu's... chains?" She nodded at the correct term. "But he could seriously beat most of your treasury."

"Curious but... I feel like there is a particular reason why you are not telling me where he is."

"Two reasons:" I stated quickly as I brought two fingers up. "First is that his God daddy loves him and would be troublesome to deal with, then there is the fact... he is going to be right on the place we are going to."

"I admit I have heard this nickname before but I would have never expected this to resurface from a young man." A golden light started to mass up and create a tall body.

I blinked as the man dusted his shoulders and the protections on his knees. "Zeus?"

"That is my name!" He chuckled as he adjusted part of his uneven golden hair. "And I see you have got another pair of _nice_ ladies with you."

I could feel a pair of red eyes begging right behind me to have a chance to retaliate and I knew Enkidu was neutral to the shameless flirting if her uncaring expression meant anything.

"What a tough crow! Well, I suppose I should tell you why I am here."

"Is it Aphrodite?"

He almost stumbled as those words left my mouth, my face showing quite the dull look.

"So predictable? I suppose my dear daughter is quite the little spitfire about this and.. I suppose I own you a... _small apology_."

"Beg your pardon?" Why would he want to apologise-

"I was the one that gave my dear daughter '**The Ending Mirror**' and I didn't thought she would have used it for... what she had tried to do." He shuddered and I found it quite surprising and somewhat amusing for someone to be afraid of rape when he is once in a while implied with that accusation.

"But you aren't there just to apologise?" He chuckled and nodded as he brought up a small... coin?

"What is that?"

He smiled a little. "Little Artemis said that she wanted to speak with you as soon as you reach Colchis. Something about a mutual 'bitch' to deal with."

I almost bursted in a laugh at that uncouth denomination that was quite familiar in my memory. "I suppose she will be happy to know that it will all happen in Colchis."

"You mean that something big is going to happen there?"

"I think the Argonauts are supposed to be there in-" "A day from now but- Wait, didn't my dear daughter said something about helping Jason- Oh my!"

He laughed and nodded energically. "Yes! A grand battle between beings that challenge each other with their ideals! I can see how amazing it will be and... drat! Why did I promise Hera a dinner tomorrow's night.."

"Beggars can't be choosers, Zeus. Maybe you could see a reply someone."

"I- I think I have an idea!" Light started to coax him over again. "**She **owes me this kind of favours and I want you to reach for her."

"Her?"

"Yes, she will be easy to recognise and... your friends might not like her but she is totally the sweetest thing."

"Wait! Who is she- Dangit!" The man disappeared in the light he had come from, leaving this very crucial question unanswered.

"Those Gods are..." The King paused for a moment to recollect her thoughts, humming quietly.

"Annoying, difficult, quite insane?" I tried to guess out-loud as I was trying to find in my memories whom Zeus could have been referring to.

"I think Gil means arrogant." Enkidu stated calmly, drawing a nod from the Hero.

"Yes! Those seems to disrespect someone above them-" "Do you need another kiss from the shovel?"

She froze, her eyes fixed on the glowing weapon of mass destruction I was holding in my hands.

"I-I think I'm good."

I nodded and let the spell disappear in nothingness. "I suppose you have question too, Enkidu."

"I... guess?" She seemed unsure but.. she nodded quickly.

"Can you tell us more about your crew?"

I was pleased she had asked something relatively easy for me to answer.

As I started to describe them one by one, I felt a sudden warmth rising in my chest.

I have been trying to ignore until now the pangs of nostalgia and withdrawal from the life I had with my crew and now? Now I was getting close to return to it!

* * *

Assirto sighed nervously as he stopped right in front of the familiar doors that led to his father's throne.

The small group behind him was driven mostly by curiousity and hope now as their leader had been away for almost two days now.

While Stheno appeared to be slightly less hurted by Mathias' going missing, Euryale and Medusa had been quite for a full day, ignoring any attempt from him to try and get their morale up.

Asterios had taken it the worst, the Minotaur having suffered the worst from this event, having lost a lot in the past and now losing the closest thing he had to a 'big' brother.

The prince gave a quick look to both guards before truly opening the gates and... here he was.

His father hadn't changed a little bit from the last time Assirto had seen him, a man donning heavy clothes that helped with the cold winters and the tame summers, King Aetes of Colchis smiled as his eyes landed on them.

"My son is back." His voice wasn't too much loud, but the echoes rebounded within the young man's nostalgic feeling.

"Father.."

The smile widened at the familiar name but the moment broke the instant a small blue-haired bullet crashed onto him.

"Brother!"

Stheno frowned at the sight of another girl hugging so brutally and fiercely the interesting 'prey' of hers but her mind found peace when it started to piece up together the similar appearances and the word she had uttered before crashing onto him.

Yet the sight was oddly familiar, the smiling Mathias trying to touch the curious ears of the one she was targetting switching momentarely with the smiling girl.

"M-Medea, there is n-no need to be this-" She jumped away from him and looked quite furious.

"You didn't even said goodbye when you went to our Aunt and now you say I should greet you." She huffed while looking away. "You are cruel, brother."

A sheepish smile appeared in his face but the princess' expression melted in awe as she noticed the tallest of the small group.

Asterios stared at the female version of the rigid magician got closer and stared back at him.

"Hi!"

He blinked, confused by the overly-cheerful girl. "H-Hello."

She stepped forward. "My name is Medea. What is your name?"

Why would she want to know that? Did she wanted to bully him.

"Asterios." Medea nodded, her eyes moving away from his face and onto his fluffy mane.

"Can I pet you?"

So that was what it was, the Minotaur thought as he felt some nostalgia growing within his heart as he catched this request. "S-Sure."

He lowered himself and the girl giggled as she started to meticulously touch the fluff on his head.

Assirto stared at the scene and sighed in relief that Asterios was fine with his sister's quirkiness.

"I am impressed that you gathered to yourself the attention of several Gods. Mostly positive ones."

The prince nodded quickly but his father merely chuckled. "Your captain is going to arrive in few hours.. Lord Zeus was confident with that precise statement."

"L-Lord Zeus?" The Father of the Gods was interested in them too? He had expected his intervention but... to this extent? Something big was going to happen.

"He said that your captain, Mathias, is someone that might become the most important man in Greece."

Possible, Assirto mused quietly, the leader of the crew had been smart in exploiting some opportunities, sometimes even by pure accident or by ideals-driven actions.

"Big brother, how is this Mathias? Is he as handsome and mighty like the grand heroes?"

The question drawed quite the curious sensation within the usually calm magician but.. his worry was mostly directed to the darkened expressions in Medusa's and Euryale's faces.

"Mathias is handsome and powerful!" Asterios exclaimed, drawing an awed expression from the girl, which continued to ask more about the absent leader to the now happy-looking Asterios.

Things sure were going to get better the moment Mathias stepped on Colchis...

* * *

**AN**

**Yesterday I almost fell asleep on my keyboard trying to write this chapter and I am sorry the update is one day late.**

**P.S. Started a massive project in Spacebattles forum about a Multiverse with a crazy Droid!SI. If you like Aegean Holidays, this one might be likeable too. Expect lots of crackish moments with bipolar touches.**

**Review Q&A!**

**Guest of shinjuku****: I have planned two Grail Wars as the final chapters but it will be... complicated. Yes and no.**

**VoidLing****: Not a Kingdom as Uruk still recognise Gilgamesh as its King.**

**Loser Stuck In Memory Lane****: I don't want to overpower him too much and the Golden Fleece is kind of Medea's thing. But worry not, he will get something equally cool.**

**PasiveNox****: In the Fate Lore, Gilgamesh died by overwoking.**

**Gravie****: Yep!**

**Ill****: The First Magic. Also Mathias isn't truly the weakest of the crew as of now because... he **_**could **_**conjure a nuke if he willed it.**

**Fenrir-Kun****: I am seriously contemplating about introducing Mathias-faces (kind of like Saberfaces).**

**stalkerdarkshadow****: Wot?**

**MasterOfDragonsGod****: *John Cena Theme in the background***

**Guest2 Chptr. 14****: I think.. this will work and I have an idea about her 'different appearance'. I will throw whatever would fit in the time period they live in.**

**sugoijack9****: Let's just say that the timeline will be... weird and different but I have some plans how to fix it all together without breaking Canon... too much.**

**Guest 1 (chapter 16)****: I was contemplating the Mathias-faces idea..**

**Guest 2 (chapter 16)****: Shovels are his main but the NP will be something... unexpected.**

**reader0007****: That is his meme NP! xD**

**Guest 3 (chapter 16)****: It depends if it would fit in the time period.**

**Takamishin****: Offical final chapter will be a last stand against fate itself but Mathias and co. will have four more chapters with them dealing with two HGWs. I can say one of those is the Grand Order crisis.**

**Guest 4 (chapter 16)****: Indeed!**


	18. Επανένωση (1of5)

**DISCLAIMER**

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

**Please support the official release.**

* * *

**Chapter 10:****Επανένωση**** (Part 1)**

* * *

I've always been impressed with the Kingdom of Colchis back at University.

It was something about the whole 'Greek man abdicates his former kingdom in Greece and makes a whole new one from zero'.

It wasn't much detailed or explained how this had been possible, only that Aeetes had created a settlement, brought in some of the natives from the Caucasus region and taught them Ancient Greek.

Maybe it was because he was a powerful mage in the mythology and that he had studied with Hecate, a deity quite confusing to understand from the various depictions.

"This is... disappointing." I let a sigh loose as Gilgamesh's comment reached my ears. It wasn't difficult to understand how much of a downgrade every city was compared to Uruk right now.

"I think it's... simple. Less complicated."

Red eyes blinked at Enkidu, the green-haired beauty curiously looking at the city's worklife, something that was possibly quite different from what she was used to.

The blonde didn't waste time to think about those words, giving a silent but focused look at the city, the King nodded with a small frown. "It has.. some acceptable form of order but.. it still lacks something."

"There are many kings but only one has every single treasure within her Gates."

Surprisingly enough the demi-god blushed at the reminder. "I-Indeed."

What a strange look to see in her face...

I was about to pester some more the teased-up girl but I was poked on the shoulder by somoene. "O-Ohi!"

Turning around with a surprised look, I was met with... another blonde.

She was shorter than Gilgamesh and Enkidu, looking more like a young High-school girl, her blonde hair pulled in a twin-tailed comb, red eyes showing much of her emotions and.. a fake mustache?

The girl almost squeaked at the sudden movement, but limited her reaction to taking some step back. "D-Don't turn so quickly!"

"I'm sorry?" Why I was being reminded of someone with her same behavior?

"You are forgiven and-" "You look familiar." Gilgamesh had her face placed close to the girl's unsuspecting visage, getting her to jump in fright at the sudden action.

"W-What? I-" Her attempted rage froze, her skin paling as she got a good glance of the woman that had interrupted her. "I mean- No, I'm just a Greek Deity and-"

"A deity?" Why would a deity be this much... easy to tease?

"I-Indeed!" She seemed to recover a little from the previous moments before smiling widely. "I'm Hecate, Goddess of Magic."

I blinked at the explanation, her pose deflating at the disappointed reaction from the 'crowd'.

"A-Anyway, I'm supposed to take you to King Aeetes!" Why would a Goddes want to- Oh!

"So you are Zeus' contact?" My question was met with a single, quick nod from Hecate and she soon started to led us through the city.

While Gilgamesh and Enkidu started to look around the path we were taking to reach the palace, I decided to poke further about this mysterious deity.

"May I ask you something, Lady Hecate?" The blonde almost tripped at the question but gave a quick nod back as she returned to her simple task.

"Why are you wearing a fake mustache?"

This time Hecate rightfully tripped and faceplanted on the ground, confusing me even more.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"N-N-No." She voiced loudly as she dusted herself off the floor. "I was just surprised by your bluntness, f-foolish mortal."

I narrowed my eyes at the way she addressed me. "Well, I was asking because... you have a cockroach there."

The effect of my mean lie was immediate. She froze, her eyes widening comically as she slowly looking downard, trying to see the issue but failing to do so.

Since this suggestion was one of the worst fears within shy girls, I was sure she wasn't going to trust only her sight on the matter.

And, like I had predicted, she sprung in a mad series of quick slaps to remove whavever insect was there, managing to only remove the stache from her visage and...

...

...

Why was she wearing the mustache? I couldn't see anything different about her!

Yet as the girl paused, breathing heavily at the panicked moment, she stared up and paled further.

I felt an unfamiliar weight settle in my shoulder and I turned my eyes to see Gilgamesh boringly staring at Hecate. "You are the Goddess of Death, what are you doing here?"

I was about to question further, but I felt another weight place itself on my remaining shoulder.

"What are you doing here, Lady Ereshkigal?" My eyes widened and I suddenly realised something not much known about Hecate.

Something historians had found baffling about Hecate, a deity of magic, was her being regarded as the Greek version of Ereshkigal, the deity of death in the Mesopotanian Religion.

There wasn't much backing about why the two beings getting put together but now...

She was there and alive, the opposite of what Gilgamesh had stated previously.

"Neat."

The panicking girl tilted her head in confusion at my tame reaction. "Ehhhh?"

"I mean, you shouldn't have any trouble with Gilgamesh here since you kind of killed the reason she was mad at the Gods back home."

"I-I didn't even mean- to-to." Tears formed around her eyes and I sighed at the idea I pushed the girl to cry.

"You didn't do anything bad and-" My excuse was drowned by her tackling me on the floor, forcing the two females behind me to follow my pattern.

The little blonde straddled at my chest. "I-I-I didn't mean to anger daddy! Wuahhhhhhhh!"

...What was she even talking about?

"Y-You crybaby Goddess!" Gilgamesh roared from her unpleasant position on the ground.

"Wuahhahhhhhhhhhh! I want my reign back!"

...What?

* * *

I had seen multiple ways this reunion would have happened.

Smiles, bittersweet tears and some massive group hug were the major connections with all of those situations.

I had certainly not planned to get frowned upon by the Crew minus Asterios, the fluff boy looking ecstatic at seeing me again.

Gilgamesh was looking back at the group with a bored expression from one of my sides, Enkidu smiling at them from the other and Ereshkigal still strapped on my chest as if her life depended on it.

"Two things:" I started with a blank tone. "1) I am still a virgin and 2) This is not my daughter."

Medusa and Euryale had looked quite murderous until that moment but my words seemed to calm them onto a less furious stance.

"Who are they?" Stheno's tone was neutral, letting go some curiousity and nothing else on it.

I blinked, a sweatdrop rolling off my forehead. "People that joined up the crew."

She nodded. "Neat." At least things have not changed with the group while I was away.

"This is quite the display I found myself meeting Strategos Mathias of Knossos." The man near Assirto spoke cautiously, finding the situation quite strange.

"At least it is only strange and not dangerous, King Aeetes of Colchis."

The man smiled at being recognised. "Good to see that you are informed about your premises, young Mathias... but what do you think of doing with Lady Hecate?"

"She is not removing herself from me." I explained tiredly. "And I fail to find any peaceful solution to this-"

"Father, I think I heard Lady Hecate's voice and-" I blinked as I saw a shorter, feminine version of Arristo walking out of the hallway from the right side.

Blue long-haired pulled in a complex pony-tail comb, Medea looked surprised by the sight she was given but her reaction soon was ruled by the girl straddled on my chest.

Hearing her name being called out by the familiar voice, Ereshkigal moved her head towards the girl and- squealed. "Little Medea."

The girl smiled back as the blonde detached from me and rushed at Medea, engaging in some giggling and quick whispering.

What was going on with them?

The princess then moved her stare back at my frown and smirked.

I was about to comment about this when I found myself tackled by two girls I had quite forgotten about.

"Y-You dummy, why did you arrive sooner!" Euryale demanded childishly as she snuggled onto my chest, Medusa doing the same but using her own eyes to express her distress at my sudden disappearance a while ago.

"I-I tried to get there as fast as I could and.." I stared a the smug look on Gil's face. "She was the one that made it possible."

They turned their stare to the smug blonde and narrowed their eyes at her.

"I would also like to say that she was a he when I first met her."

...

Hatred glares became a set of confused and shocked expressions at my words. "W-What do you mean?"

Gilgamesh scoffed. "My name is Gilgamesh, the King of Uruk and truest Ruler of the world."

"And I am Enkidu, Gil's best friend and one of the two beings capable of beating him up."

A betrayed look crossed the Golden King's face, the green-haired girl seemingly uncaring of the glare coming her way.

"I became the second by smacking the then-man in the face with a shovel."

Medusa was the first one to understand the weight of the statement and asked softly. "W-Was he mean?"

I blinked at her oddly accurate statement and nodded. "He was and.. she kind of still is-"

"How did he become a woman?" The blonde scoffed at this question. "I own every single treasure in the world and such a feat is a measle one for someone like me."

"Yeah, it was a temporary way to get her out of the palace- actually, you still haven't said when it will turn you back to a man."

Gilgamesh smiled, nodded and then... looked away, keeping quiet.

...

"Are you going to answer me or-" "That potion was permanent and Gil forgot it was so."

Enkidu once more proved to be a valuable piece in deciphering the King of Uruk, the woman now on her knees and faking a sob. "My friend betrayed me!"

I sighed as Medusa and Euryale got up from the floor and gave me a quick hug, which I returned.

"_I missed you two too._" The whisper made them smile as they nodded at my words and I turned to... Medea?

The girl had moved away from Ereshkigal and was staring at my face.

"You are kind of... younger than I had expected."

I blinked at the comment, unsure if it was a compliment or something negative. "Thank you?"

She smiled and nodded. "Is that true that you bashed Lord Poseidon in his face?"

"I did and then got thrown around by him like a small plushie." The princess giggled at my reference.

"Asterios told me that you are also very sought by women."

Was I? I don't remember being stalked by any... other than my crewmembers.

"And I can see why.." She giggled again and took one of my hands in one of hers, shaking it.

"He also said this is how you.. greet someone." I nodded and she looked at the contact with sheer curiousity.

"Medea, you shouldn't harass young Mathias with your curiousity." Aeetes noticed the distressed touch in my confused expression and the girl huffed, interrupting the handshake and then giving me one last look.

"Can you tell me more about your journeys during your stay?"

I frowned at the request, feeling quite uneasy to deal with someone who would in the near future come to harm someone in my crew but... I nodded. "S-Sure."

She giggled one last time, running back to Ereshkigal and the two walked away from the throne room.

What a weird reunion..

* * *

**AN**

**Exams are over and I feel so much uneasy in returning to my hellish routine. Something I am working to fix soon.**

**Two quick notes before leaving for the Q&A: ****I am crossposting Fate/Player Online in Spacebattles and I've started a slow Original Web-Serial, Inner Demons.**

**The plot of Inner Demons: ****A different world from ours is torn by the never-ending Holy War between humanity and Hell. Derek Justinianus was merely a student when his life was changed by a political powerplay by a former rival family, pushing him towards his very limits. His journey starts from the Hell, trying to return back to surface and save his brother. But there is a fine line between good and evil and Derek has yet to see if it is worth to give up his humanity for the sake of his only family. This series is currently available in Spacebattles but I am working to have a Wordpress site going for it.**

**Review Q&A!**

**tom24800****: Mathias will be summoned at Chaldea in the second part of the post-Epilogue and the other members of the Crew will be considered as other versions of the existing Servants (Kind of like Proto/Alter stuff).**

**PasiveNox****: Thank you!**

**kuranodesu****: She will turn in a yandere for Jason first and then will become *spoiler* for Mathias.**

**MasterOfDragonsGod****: Thank you!**

**Loser Stuck In Memory Lane****: Medea is mostly influenced by Aphrodite, that is why her Adult Version and Lily are not as Yandere bad as she was with Jason. Aphrodite is getting some payback quite soon as she is unaware of Mathias being there already and the only issue with Jason will be Herakle. Despite being a jerk with many, Jason became the only friend of the strongest Demi-god and he will be troublesome. About Bellorophon, it could happen as the story is far from over right now, there is still a lot to tell and a lot to prepare.. Last but not least, Thank you for your kind words!**

**006Sam****: Are we talking about Zeus or Gil-ko?**

**Ill****: It isn't Shirou's Tracing, Mathias needs to only visualize something to project it. A refined BS art that can be allowed since we are still deep in Age of Gods.**

**reader00007****: Mathias will be ready for FGO and the other fragment I wish to put him against, mostly because he will be a strange-kind of Servant. Akin to Artoria about keeping the memories of the Grail Wars he fights in and also having his own body in the Wars. This last bit might be confusing but it will all be clear by the Epilogue and... you are forgetting something about Heroes and NPs. The reason why some are powerful depends not only on their past life but also how many people venerate them and what is known of their legends. Like Amakusa Shirou shouldn't be this much powerful, nor should his NP be this terribly strong. Mathias will be ready.**

**Guest 1 (Chapter 17)****: Yep!**

**Guest 2 (Chapter 17)****: Aye!**

**Guest 3 (Chapter 17)****: Nope! Aphrodite is unaware that Mathias is in Colchis and she still plans to lure Medea to Jason... which will fail epicly. Also yeah, the harem grows...**

**Guest 4 (Chapter 17)****: Thank you!**

**chris kidder****: Thank you and this story is weekly updated, every friday.**


	19. Επανένωση (2of5)

**DISCLAIMER**

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

**Please support the official release.**

* * *

**Chapter 10:****Επανένωση**** (Part 2)**

* * *

Magic is a difficult thing to master. It requires discipline, intent and power to fully use it to the best.

That was what Arristo had learned from the first day he started studying the mysterious ways of the world, to try and understand them, to change and turn for the sake of curiousity.

It had taken him two years to master the basics of the lessons and even more to reach an adeguate level of knowledge and experience to be defined an adept magician.

Willpower, sweat and tears were what he had to shed every single moment of his training, to try and reach out for the unknown and glance at it properly.

It was a beautiful concept that was quite expensive in a more closer approach and yet...

Arristo knew of the Gods. Mythical beings above and beyond mortals of all kind with their unique birthright over the world but the mere idea that someone like Mathias exists with such a rare disposition towards pure magic... it was insane.

Until now the best kind of magic, cost-efficiency wise, was the one that depended on **control over the a flux** that could generate a particular effect.

It was like throwing a rock, knowing it will have to land on a specific point on the ground. It isn't the user **forcing** the rock to land on that point, it is the user **positioning himself/herself in a good position **and **using a specific amount of strength and precision** to make it land on that spot **as Nature ordered**.

A logical process was required for such feat in normal cases like the one just explained.

Logic eluded tactfully the crewleader as he unknowingly created things, he forced Nature to bow to his will and relinquish what he wanted from it.

The only God that reached a similar level of dominance was Hephaestus and the God of Craftsmen was limited by the materials already existing, something that Mathias completely didn't need to have to accomplish a conjuration.

If he had heard of this an year or so ago, this would have irked the Heir to Colchis to no end but Arristo truly knew the young man and how he was his genuine self as they had shared several adventures together and he called him a friend and a brother without hesitation.

There wasn't anything about him that warranted his anger-

***Giggle***

At least that was until his sister decided to behave like a foolish little girl in front of the confused Mathias.

The blue-haired heir had repeated to himself that there was no way that Mathias would hurt his sister in any shape or form... but the issue was more related to the foreigner's _curious skill to attract women to himself._

Sure, the number of women giving chase to his heart was currently (and hopefully) limited to five, two of which seemed quite clueless if not unaware of this kind of competition but Arristo was a big brother. He had to be there to avoid any 'dangerous happening' his sister might cause together with his crewleade-"GAH! STOP IT!"

His sore ear escaped the painful hold conceptualised by the very origin of several issue in his life right now.

Stheno was someone that confused Arristo the most. Not only she seemed to not be attracted to Mathias' charismatic self, she also seemed to have an interest to make the poor prince suffer under her cruel jokes.

It had never reach the critical point where he had wanted to call... what did Mathias called it? An intervention? Yes, that is the word. But in that sudden and unwarranted need to torture him, Arristo couldn't find a logical reason for- "GAH! NOT AGAIN!"

She pulled his poor ear once more before releasing it, a small smile on her face. A graceful one, one that lacked any sinful trait one would perceive in someone committing pain to others. The proof that the minor Goddess was experienced in manipulating people around her.

"Then stop ignoring me."

Petite, pretty and quite murderous. A deadly beauty that Arristo would have liked to look at from a safe distance.

Maybe several hundreds meters or- "NO! STOP!"

She sighed as she released him once more. "Why are you staring at Mathias and your sister?" The plum-haired girl turned to stare at the corner of the hallway, Medusa and Euryale glaring deadly at the scene he had just finished witnessing.

"They have a reason to oogle at our leader but you... what is your reason?"

The tone was ominous, Arristo thought panickly, as if he was a criminal that had just committed the most heinous of crimes. "M-My sister! I was staring at her and-" "I see."

She sounded detached as she started to look with an analytical frown at his younger sibling, Medea completely unaware of the small spectacle her interaction with the clueless young man has turned into.

"Your sister will not do anything excessive."

..."What?"

Stheno sighed tiredly, as if his confusion wasn't something she wished to hear about.

"Your sibling is currently playing her cards defensively, knowing that her womanly skills are lacking to compensate for the usual demands a man wants in a lover. Cooking, houseworks.. she is quite unprepared for both and she knows that."

He blinked at the study she made about his sister, finding quite accurate. "T-That sounds like her."

She smiled, a sliver of happiness perceivable from her features. "She is just a child in his eyes and Mathias is dismissing this attraction as a mere crush on his heroic celebrity."

"H-Hopefully she will understand that this is a lost cause and... drop it?" His voice dropped a pitch as pale violet eyes gave him a quick glare before softening to a cold expression.

"That is... unlikely." She started with a quiet tone as she glanced once more at the smiling Medea. "During our first stay the only ones she dared to approach this amiably were you, her brother, and Asterios, because of his fluff. She is not going to give up quickly enough for your..." She paused a moment, closing her eyes as her posture relaxed from her 'angry' self. "..tastes."

Why did he felt like he had to buy something for the girl?

* * *

"This garden is very well-maintained." Enkidu smiled as she crouched to caress one of the blossoming flowers near her.

Truly, King Aeetes loved to preserve a bit of nature that reminded him of his homeland in this arid land.

Yet the natural sight didn't sit well within Gilgamesh, the blonde lying on the grass as she stared at the cloudy sky above.

Red eyes blinked quietly as the King of Heroes felt a surging sense of tiredness remind her of her needed rest.

The herb had restored her body to a rested state but her mind was far from refreshed from the boring paperwork journey she had fully embrace, trying to find the sweet relief of death and find once more her friend in the afterlife.

But her plans were foiled, surprisingly not something that she felt irked about, as she now had Enkidu back.

She yawned once and closed her eyes, letting her steady heartbeat guide her to a delightful nap.

Dreaming was something that had always troubled the King of Uruk in her life.

Sha Naqba Imuru, her clairvoyance, had taken her to see multiple fragments of different futures.

A beautiful **woman**, a female warrior brandishing an unknown blade of power, defeated her future self.

A young **man**, red-haired and fair-skinned, copied her sacred treasury, using it against herself.

A broken **child**, twisted in a sickly abomination of darkness and corruption. She ate her without hesitation.

A **girl or a boy **smiled as the fabricated world around them collapsed before their eyes.

Two **siblings**, leading the Grand Order of Heroes and Villains against the threat of nothingness.

...Then there was something about a little **brat **and the friendship she shared with a poor **girl**. Why she had felt so short and happy in those moments?

But now? This future started in the most curious of ways, surprising the wise blonde.

It was a city, not one she knew or... that she could recognise in the whole. A mix of old and new, an arena of seven individuals fighting for their own ideals.

Yet one stood higher than the others, someone genuinely interesting to her.

**"You dare to face me in the capital of my Kingdom!"**

The strong voice boomed with power, something familiar but also uncertain to her mind.

A single image of light burned in her soul, someone worthy of being called an equal.

A sword of light, unknown and mysterious, just like the one that forged the ruler of Camelot.

Who was he to dare to call part of her world his to rule?

That burning question vanished the moment her sleep was interrupted by something unexpected.

Her eyes opened up in a shock as something fell on his stomach, finding a pair of green orbs staring back at her. "I want to play."

Gilgamesh blinked once at his friend's childishness but... smiled nonetheless.

"You truly wish to lose at something, my dear friend?"

The challenging smile was met with a happy one. There was so much to do in those moments of quiet that she could allow some private fun to rule her day just for once.

* * *

**AN**

**Calm before the storm** **and... yeah, this chapter is being posted now. I expect (almost) everyone to pinpoint my little references but I know nobody will catch up the last vision because... it is not something that will happen in this fanfic.**

**I decided to add a little teaser ****to a little idea of mine after I get some space in the feature, another Holy Grail War, this one happening in circumnstances that defy the Singularities but also is not normal in the HGW standards.**

**Lastly****, I wish to inform you all that I am currently searching for a Beta-Reader for Fate:Player Online Redux as I've noticed that my schedule leaves me little to no space to fix the mistakes of the story. It is merely spellchecking and grammar fixing when required but I hope you all understand that I cannot accept everyone nor I will accept someone that is not experienced with this kind of stuff.**

**Review Q&A!**

**PasiveNox****: Thank you!**

**Ill****: Thank you!**

**RadioPoisoning****: That is because it is intended for Mathias to be (mostly) impossible to visualise. It is something I generally do when the protagonist is an OC, he/she represents the reader's perspective of the character and how they visualise them by their actions. Some might see a dark-haired, tall youth while others will imagine a blond-haired, short nerd. The answer to your question? He is 'everyone'.**

**reader0007****: He will get a title yes, but not anytime soon.**

**MasterOfDragonsGod****: Thank you!**

**Guest2 Chptr. 14****: Scathach **_**might **_**appear in the last few chapters in the GO segment. Mathias' NP will be... simple, easy to relate and incredibly funny to reveal. Also the whole 'Aphrodite plan' works only with Ishtar but worry not, she will have her punishment delivered swiftly and rightfully!**

**Guest (Chapter 18):**** I generally don't fight degenerates but I will do my best to not offer you any cookie. xD**

**Dante****: I did. It was Saber and/or Shielder.**

**Baron Bolt****: I have just the right character to use to model Hades. Let's just say that he will be a funny one to write about. Hint: **_**I wanna die so I am going home..**_

**Perran Onh****: Thank you!**

**mizuhokusanagi242****: Here is the new chapter!**


	20. Επανένωση (3of5)

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

**Please support the official release.**

* * *

**Chapter 10:****Επανένωση**** (Part 3)**

* * *

The Argonauts were there! I was so excited when the messenger's announced their arrival to the palace and I was quick to think how their leader would have appeared. A pseudo-Aenea, Jason represented the cunning hero that embodied strength in the form of lucky events he could exploit to his advantage.

This Jason was… disappointing.

I remember studying the Argonauts back in Uni, considering them something like the ancient version of the Avengers but… meh.

Blond, average build and a cocky smile plastered on his Ken-like face. Do I need to say more to motivate my inner gut feeling calling for beating the bastard up?

Sadly logic trumped my need to inflict justice as standing by the man's side was a giant of a man.

Herakles was someone I had envisioned so many times but never had I saw someone something this massive.

I remember seeing Dwayne Johnson's version of the demi-god, awed how the actor showed the closest sight to the strongest hero of Greek Mythology.

But this? The behemoth, few meters taller than Asterios, had a blank expression in his visage, something that appeared quite menacing to anyone that didn't know the man closely.

"Oh great King Aeetes, I wish you thousand years of prosperity and happiness." Ignoring the whole crippling Colchis because you can't play fairly like anyone in your crew?

Speaking of the other members, I did find Atalanta's appearance quite… interesting.

Green and yellow were mixed in her hair as cat ears twitched atop her head while two tails waved calmly.

"OH MY SHE IS SO CUTE/SHE IS SO FLUFFY!"

I frowned at the fellow outburst coming from…

"Medea?"

We shared a mutual smile of friendship as we found a common front in adorable things, ignoring the Catgirl's embarrassed blush and two murderous glares from Medusa and Euryale directed to the princess.

Still something was caught by my eyes while turning back to the group. Jason was scowling, the sign that he was still interested in Arristo's cute sibling. Unacceptable!

Yet he smiled cautiously,

"May I ask the name of this beautiful maiden?" Medea blushed at the compliment but was about to retort it when.. "Oh my~ My name is Medea and I'm the princess of this grand kingdom, good hero."

While everyone's eyes had turned wide-open at this unexpected reply from the moderate girl, I glanced at Enkidu, her green stare fixed on a particular spot mid-air. "Take the shot."

She nodded, chains rushing rapidly towards the spot and a familiar yelp followed by a powerful slam on the ground brought joy to my heart.

Here she was, Aphrodite, trying to wriggle herself out of her restraints, looking quite miffed when she noticed her efforts were futile.

Meanwhile Hecate was by the princess' sidr, using her magic to break the love spell that had bewitched the girl. "I got you, child."

The confused, glossed expression melted in a tired, free look as Medea nodded before closing her eyes because of the stressful aftereffects of the forced love curse.

"King Aeetes! These foolish men and women tried to hurt your daughter, I will make sure that-" "**BE QUIET, YOU FOOLISH FIEND!**"

I blinked at the magical density of the King as hr stood up from his throne.

The mere action was enough to make Jason trip on himself. "Lord Zeus informed me of your horrible plans, to use and the dispose of my daughter like a simple thing!"

"K-King Aeetes, there has to be a mistake-" "There is no mistake, Lady Atlanta."

Artemis' apprentice flinched at the cold tone but the rest of the group behind her stood their ground.

"You shall not harm Jason!"

His voice- his voice was so booming that I could feel my heartbeat when he was talking. This being, so strong and incredibly scary… I

I had to fight him?

"C-Can someone get me out of here?"

I glared down at the Goddess. "Request denied, ye thot."

The tension was rising as everyone readied their respective weapons as- "MA-THI-AS!~"

A white bullet collided onto me, drawing quite the biggest of smiles. "Hello there, Artie!"

It's been quite a long time since I ruffled that white hair of hers.

"I AM HERE TOO!" And there was an helmeted Goddess launching on the dogpile.

"Gah! Why you.. Athena.'

The two giggled, amused at the simple encounter that rekindled quite the nostalgic situations but I was quite confused by the presence on the grand act of the Goddess of Wisdom, behaving childishly to the boot.

"You are way too lucky, you punk."

My sight was now fixed on the teddy bear on the chibi-Artemis' head, a scowl on its muzzle.

"Good to see you too, Orion. Having got caught by your wife doing naughty stuff?"

His cheeks surprisingly reddened a little.

"T-That is not of your concern-" "He tried to get a peek at some ladies in some public baths and landed on me." She didn't seem angry at the memory, possibly because she had dispensed justice a long ago.

The sound of loud chains moving on the floor disrupted the momentary silence and Aphrodite stared back to see everyone looking at her.

"I want to apolog-Gah!" A large tome slammed on her face, while her back was pincushioned by heart-pointed arrows.

"Denied/refused."

It seemed enough to knock out the deity of love as her body collapsed on the floor.

"That was so cool!/Amazing!"

My attention snapped back to a now awake Medea and we shared another knowing smile, causing quite the similar situation as before.

"S-Stop giving him that much attention!"

This time everyone looked with the same blank expression at the blond demi-god,even Herakles.

"W-What?"

The giant sighed and bowed respectfully towards the King.

"I ask King Aeetes for mercy for my leader's unknowingly disrespectful behavior."

The blond sputtered at the humiliating act of his friend but his pride faded a little when the other crew members followed the example made by Herakles, asking for forgiveness and.. the King's glare softened to a certain degree. "I will not condemn him to death...but I still want him punished justly for his crimes." The ruler turned to his daughter and nodded at her. "Medea shall see fit for your due judgement."

A small smile appeared on Jason's face, his mind creating new plans to retort this pathetic situation, and then he looked at the girl, paling at what he found on her face.

Her smile was delicate, albeit not frail not shy. Her eyes were fixed on his body, but gone was the kind light she gave when looking at everyone. It was amusement, one derived from the delightful decision that had blessed in her mind. "I think… I will take example from Auntie Circe."

The new leader of the Argo was a small pig with blond hair and lots of hopes of becoming the greatest King ever smashed by the giggling monster that he had tried to seduce thanks to Aphrodite.

Speaking of the lady, she was currently facing quite the absurd scenario for a being of her caliber. Enclosed in a small, dim room, she was still tied by the chains as Ismiled sadistically at her, a big shovel in my hand.

"Is that an attempt to compesate or-" *Bong!* "You!-" *Bong!* "Owhie!" *Bong!*

The glorious symphosium lasted for two hours straight, Gilgamesh having for some reason decided to distance herself from the room of the torture as she was being reminded of 'horrible moments that luckily wouldn't happen anymore in her life'.

"I-Is that a-all you got?!"

It was interesting how her expression had morphed in one that showed excitement, making me doubt of the efficiency of my plan when- "Give this to us, we will take care of her _ourselves_."

Aphrodite's smile froze the moment she perceived the dark aura coming from the two siblings, Medusa and Euryale giving a beautiful smile as they decided to express their 'displeasure' and 'disappointment' over the attempted 'manhandling' over their precious captain.

Five hours of prolonged 'fun', the deity was let free to met her father, Zeus pouting at her and lecturing her for her ill-judgement and that she was now considered the first 'sex offender' in history.

It would become quite the amusing fact since the Father of all Gods would become the second after he was catched trying to cheat by his own wife and properly punished.

* * *

**AN**

**A bit short but.. I spent the whole day away from the PC and had to write this when I could with my phone. Hopefully the grammar isn't too much hideous and... yes, there will be a continuation to the Argonauts' visit to settle the issues with the other members.**

**We still have to tease Anee-san! And Berserkah/Archaka!**

**Review Q&A!**

**Takamishin****: Jason is an arrogant man, kind of Gilgamesh-level arrogance, but has little to himself to back it up. That is why Herk is his friend. In the end he was punished by Medea herself, quite the fitting sentence for that bistard!**

**Perran**** Onh: Next chapter there will be some concrete fight.**

**snowney:**** Thank you!**

**EatMyIceCream:**** Mathias has Harry Potter kind of Magic about Conjuring things up.**

**MasterOfDragonsGod:**** Thank you!**

**PasiveNox:** **Thank you!**

**KombaiHound:**** I think I will defuse Troy's issue pretty earlier than the canon wars as there was a mythological story why Troy was not united under Greece, something about Herakles being called by Poseidon for some debt... (But I suppose I can say that the crew's last mission will be beyond the known seas.)**

**VoidLing: Next chapter!**

**Ill:** **Last Teaser is an actual Fanfiction that is planned to be started once I finish this one.**

**AbyssLullaby:**** I saw the mess up and for a moment I thought it was a new bug in the FF site's system (It gets pretty buggy with the notifications once in a while.). Still thank you for your kind words!**

**Guest (Chapter**** 1): Quite the opposite, he was the suicidal kind of stupid early on.**


	21. Επανένωση (4of5)

**DISCLAIMER**

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

**Please support the official release.**

* * *

**Chapter 10:****Επανένωση**** (Part 4)**

* * *

The situation in Colchis was awkward at best.

While there has not been any attempts from the Argonauts to pull something foul on any on us, it was still difficult to see if they could be approached or not.

Things also smoothened just a little as Athena and Zeus bid a quick goodbye and picked the tied down Aphrodite with them, decreasing the tension to any possible slight anyone would have caused to the major Gods.

Yet it was hardly a perfectly calm predicament as someone had decided to stay behind. Someone that was currently bickering with the half-giant that was Herakles.

Artemis, switching back and forth in her child and adult form, continued to rant against the silent demi-god, the man getting visibly amused at the restrained attitude of the Goddess.

Sure, she was angry and wanted to pass on the judgement for the 'crimes' the strong hero had done to her but she would hardly try to use violence in her speeches because the sore defeat was still fresh on her mind.

Thankfully the Goddess of the Hunt calmed down an hour or two of ranting, making the frequent exchanges enjoyable without being overly-repetitive to hear.

Orion was mostly silent during those moments, the plushy feeling quite wary of the demi-god's power to actually speak as freely as his wife was but he would still throw his classic remarks once in a while when not near Herakles.

Alas things turned interesting by the last day the Argonauts spent in the kingdom.

It was the usual day as I woke up staring at a familiar bundle of blue hair, Medea having made some agreements with Euryale and Medusa few days earlier to take the 'remaining' space in the big bed.

The result? She had taken the habit to nestle herself on my chest. So... I was literally sandwiched from all sides.

Wasting few minutes trying to get the girls to wake up and move, I went through my routine to check on Gilgamesh and Enkidu, both having decided to share a separate room, to see if they were up yet and... yep.

As if my life had not been subjected to enough lewd scenes, I was quick to notice that both girls were keen to sleep... naked. So when I would come and visit them, I would find myself staring at them dressing up, sometimes even _beginning_ to do so and I would find my eyes fixed on their... forms?

After using a measle excuse to leave them to their morning rituals, I was off to find the others and... do something. There wasn't much to do when your task is accomplished and you don't know the place at all.

It was right in that moment that I stumbled upon the indoor arena of the palace... to find Artemis and Herakles doing one of their scenes. Usually I would be watching those from afar, unwilling to be called to intervene to... do something.

What I was meant to do to someone like Herc anyway?

The huge man was hardly someone I wished to truly face in a fair fight and-

"There! Mathias is going to spar you!" I froze and I found the demigod staring my direction with a curious look.

"Truly?"

...

"Wha-" "He will beat you quickly and painfully! Yeah!"

_S-STOP ENABLING HIM-_

"Then I suppose we shall it with a nice spar." His expression turned feral. "Would you accept?"

...Dangit Artemis!

Grimacing but swallowing the bitter pill, I nodded. "I-I suppose we can."

I swear, the big smile he gave was a mix of childish wonder and madness.

* * *

The arena was filled by several people, some known between Argonauts and member of my Crew, while others were merely important citizens of Colchis.

The king had taken his rightful seat as I stared right at the colossus I was supposed to not only face but also somehow beat.

I was screwed like...

WHY DID I EVEN AGREE TO THIS?

But nothing left my mouth as I prepared myself for a fight I will surely lose by the first minute of the match.

Gulping down the nervous knot in my throat, I took my usual stance and... waited.

3.

2.

1.

Herakles bolted insanely towards me, his cleaver-like blade arched and ready to deal the first blow.

My hands glowed a soft light as I intended to test once more the limits of my Magical prowness.

**I need something that can nullify attacks.**

**Something that can deal massive damage.**

**I need something that can attack and protect at the same time.**

The resulting object was... a shovel.

A pure white shovel that seemed to be made of dimensional matter itself and... he was upon me.

The stone-like sword descended towards me, the demigod already smiling a quick victory but.

*Clang*

Time stopped as the shovel actually blocked the attack without throwbacks and... I was holding it with one hand. There was no pressure, none of the might the man was putting in his push and... I pushed forward.

It was instantaneous. The blade was redirected and I... slammed the white shovel on his stomach.

His suprised expression crashed in pain as his body was forcefully launched away from where I was.

The sturdy walls around the podium lasted the effects of the impact merely left... a massive crater on them.

I glanced again at my creation and... frowned.

Once more I was proven right about the possibility to alter the attributes of an object to fit my wishes and desires, but I knew that there was something Conjuration wouldn't help.

The weapon was one of the bests but its defensive capacity was mostly dictated by my own reflexes which... were incredibly slower than the behemoth I was fending off.

With a powerful roar, Herakles rushed away from the wall once more to the attack, this time the sword poised to thrust onto me and... I realised something deadly useful.

While I had noticed this weakness because I was mostly calm and could afford these thoughts, the half-giant was... still unaware.

The strongest Hero was known for his brawns and the times he used his brain was mostly out of a fight.

So as I dodged the stone sword, I capitalised the situation as much as I could, slamming the shovel furiously over the taller being's body.

No mercy, I chanted in my head, _**no mercy**_.

No mer-GAH!

My ribs groaned as his massive punch slammed into them and launched me away.

In the heat of the moment, I had incredibly forgot to notice the sneaky fist of his approaching around the barrage and landing an important blow through my defences.

I rolled on the ground as I tried to stablise and- Another punch was mere moments from finding my surprised face as I panicked a conjuration.

**PROTECT!**

*CLANG*

The pain never came as a massive, dark-themed shield formed between me and the threatening Herakles, halting his assault instantly.

"This..." The half-giant mumbled loudly. "You are quite annoying to attack."

I managed a small smile as the pain in my chest started to slowly fade. "And you are an arse with your attacks."

He chuckled and started to slam furiously on the shield, barely moving me back with his ever-increasing force.

For some reason I was being reminded of the Hulk the more I stared at the angry assault, an idea slowly creeping in my mind as I studied his steady speed and prepared to enact my foolish scheme.

The shield melted in blue particles, the punches swiftly continued with their usual pattern as I moved through those and...

***BONG***

The white shovel I recreated slammed once again on his face, its strength twice than the one I had produced out of curiosity and... the colossus stopped moving.

He went limp and...

...

...

Did I kill Herakles-GUH!

The punch was unexpected as it found its destination in my guts, this time launching me right on the walls and giving me the mother of all concussions.

As I tried to remove myself from the fortification, I saw the body of the strongest hero fall with a sordid thud and I smiled-

*Thud*

As I fell on the floor myself, my mind blacking out the moment my face met the sandy ground.

* * *

**AN**

**Explanations about the late update:**** Been feeling tired, needed to unwind a little and managed to create something 'similar' to this story. Check out ****Diary of a Straight Dude****, a small journal about the struggles with OC-I and annoying pairings in the RWBYverse.**

**The battle feel...**** Anticlimatic? Yep, it was planned to be quite disappointing for... good reasons. This Herakles is mortal, a demigod but still mortal, and his prime form barely keep up with his Berserker form. Sure, he has the stamina and his strength, but he lack the Nine Lives NP and the undying rage that fuel his mad chases. Why he fell so quickly? Several hits on his head. While his body is top peak among humans, his head is still vulnerable to concussions and vibration, knocking him out without having to tire him out.**

**Did Matthias fell after just two punches?**** Considering that said punches were Earthquake-level and that the only reason he survived was his reinforced body. While Matthias got quite the boost with the recent chapters in Uruk, he barely trained with Chiron and he wouldn't be able to keep up with someone like Herakles in a long fight. It would end up in a war of attrition, Matthias slowly losing the more it continued.**

**REVIEW Q&A!**

**006Sam****: Wot?**

**doc1121****: The one with the man that yells 'You dare to face me in the capital of my Kingdom!', it is actually what I am planning to do after Aegean Holiday, a new Holy Grail War with new mechanics!**

**MasterOfDragonsGod****: WITH A VENGEANCE! XD**

**PasiveNox****: Thank you!**

**Ill****: He is doing quests for Knossos, I think that matters as an heroic deed. I think he will invent things since he is bound to stay stuck in the Greek World for... a very long time.**

**Guest (Chapter 20)****: Yep!**

**Perran Onh****: Thank you!**

**VoidLing****: He will meet them before but... it will be fun. Speaking of Achilles, I found out something interesting while studying RWBY lore and... eheheheheh.**

**EatMyIceCream****: Yes and no. The shovel is going to be part of his legend but he is not classified as a Caster. His classes are Shielder, Saber and Ruler.**

**vastolordmask****: Will try then!**

**AbyssLullaby****: I have plans for him once the Crew reaches Skyros and, before people ask, he is still a child.**

**SantaSocks****: Yeah but she gave hints that duty was... secondary about her decision to accept suitors.**


	22. Επανένωση (5of5)

**DISCLAIMER**

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

**Please support the official release.**

* * *

**Warning! Decided to up the Rating up to M because… of something something sexually worded.**

* * *

**Chapter 10:**** Επανένωση (Part 5)**

Two days spent getting my aching self by several royal doctors, I managed to finally walk on my own and… I was still sore.

I mean, I thought I had completely won against Heracles but the battle was deemed a legitimate draw because of the rules of the sparring. While I did hit him the most, the amount of damage I inflicted to the small giant was the same as the one he had returned back to me.

I was incredibly butt-hurt but also worried. You would ask 'What would you be worried about?' and the answer would be pretty… simple.

While I was unsure about the extent of the affection of some ladies in my crew, I was fairly certain I would have seen them try to at least pull a 'nurse' scene with my current predicament of being stuck to a bed. It didn't happen and… that was concerning.

Some would say that I was exaggerating about this matter or that they were just keeping their emotions under control but… they barely visited the room I was staying in and the ones doing so were Gilgamesh, Enkidu and Stheno.

The last one seemed to know something about what was going on, but her lips were sealed and she didn't cave even under the threat of telling Assirto about her 'interest' she had for him. When that provocation was said, she proceeded to elbow my belly until I promised her to keep quiet until she told me to.

A fair deal, especially since I was incredibly frail in that distinct situations and quite unable of defending myself from any of her angry-induced beatings.

Skipping back to the day I was finally left free from the boundaries of the bed, the first thing I decided to do was the quickest solution to my issues: Finding where the others were right in that moment.

It was relatively easy to move around the castle after having spent much time exploring it and the fact that I was engaged in some twisted Hide n' Seek with the girls was… horrifying and kind of scary.

Not because I found them terrifying individuals, quite the contrary. The issue was that I was going to see what they had all planned to willingly skip doing the whole 'nursing' cliché and… I was sure it was going to be a massive headache.

During my walk I encountered two people and a half/quarter.

Ereshkigal had looked suspiciously knowing about what was going on but she excused herself with a quick portal at the mere mentioning of Medea.

Artemis was actually unaware herself of what was going on, having decided to spend the time I was recovering trying to find Heracles and 'settle the score'. A very dumb initiative in my opinion as it would have been like Rocky Balboa going against a sleeping Jotaro Kujoh (Yare Yare…) and… it was a funny comparison now that I am thinking about it.

Orion had been the one that had dissuaded the deity from making her plan a reality, not wanting to be sent flying into the sea once more.

Even more clueless from when I had started, I continued to venture in the castle until I reached one of the remaining places I had yet to check. The Kitchen.

'lo and behold the three missing girls going back and forth in preparing some sweet food, a fervent frenzy driving her in following several steps of the creation of… whatever they were preparing.

I blinked as I approached closer the ordered chaos unfolding before my eyes and only Medea seemed to stop from whatever she was doing to greet me.

"Oh, Lord Mathias, it's good to see you well and healthy." She smiled adorably and I proceeded to ruffle her hair, trying very hard to not tickle her ears.

"Good morning to you, Medea. I see that you and the others are cooking something."

She nodded. "Actually it was Lady Euryale and Lady Medusa that started with this fun idea and I just wanted to prepare something to gift you." I blinked as she presented a small cake with blue themes.

A blue-velvet cake? That cannot be it-

"It's a small sweet treat that is colored with magic." She tilted her head cutely. "I have followed the recipe from my mother's old book to do it."

I patted her head again, keeping the inner flinch about the mentioning of her dead mother to myself as this wasn't meant to be a sad moment. "Then I will surely enjoy it."

Her smile widened. "Thank you."

As this came to an end, I suddenly realized that the other two girls were finalizing their work and went to whisper to the little princess. "_Do you know what they are preparing?"_

She nodded. "_They wanted to prepare a… I don't remember the name. I know it is something actually easy and… I don't understand why both wanted to do the same._"

Simple? The same?

Why would they want to do something very limited to show any affe- My world died the moment the two similar cakes were put on the table and I realized immediately what kind those were.

Pure white milk made most of it, quite simple and easy to recognize for an American and… I knew it from a movie too.

I blinked once, then twice.

Yep, I wasn't going insane. Those two were… cream pies.

Medea looked innocent about the whole situation, frowning in confusion at the symbolism she was missing. "Lord Mathias, you know what this means?"

Oh nooooooooooo-

After giving a curt excuse the young girl to drag the two girls away from the kitchen, I was literally engaging in something parents were familiar with.

"I can understand that you were trying to make the point clear, but seriously did you have to go through that kind of effort to literally slam it on my face?"

This was a surreal case. Here I was, a simple human, trying to filter some common sense in the heads of two stronger beings.

My face was burning red, the embarrassment from the previous situation still scorched in my mind as I was trying to compose a front, a logic, something to settle this issue at once.

We were all back to my room and the two girls were sitting by the bed while I decided to stand up during the exchange.

"It's unfair."

I blinked, staring at Euryale with a confused expression. "What?"

"I said-" She marched towards me, furious violet orbs burning in fury as she approached. "IT. IS. UNFAIR!"

"W-Wha-" "SHUT UP AND LISTEN!" The outburst silenced me immediately as she literally pulled me on my knees, bring her just above my head's level.

"You said that you care for us and that you would give us a chance, but from what I see **you are lying to us!**"

I flinched at the loud tone but let her rant more. "We thought we lost you back when that bitch Aphrodite tried to kill you and I was 'dead'. I felt like I lost any notion of living because **I knew that I lost an opportunity to be the happiest.**"

She lowered her head, her tone now softening. "I care for my sisters and my new friends a lot, but when I felt that you weren't there- t-that you were gone I-"

I pulled her in a quick embrace, her head softly snuggling on my shoulder as I patted her back.

"I am sorry that you suffered and… I don't want to hurt you by behaving like this but-" "N-No butts then, like you say." Her warm breath pressured my mind, demanding truth and I felt my resolve crumbling the more I stood like this.

The hesitation, the morality of what entailed a poly-amorous relationship was… conflicting with the emotions I had with them.

While I had tried so hard to keep things from escalating in a full-fledged harem situation, it still happened. And I was scared.

I was scared of being too pushy, of being too restrained.

**I was scared of hurting them as I wouldn't be able to forgive myself in that case.**

Euryale retreated her head slowly, giving me a look as her eyes were red and puffy, still crying a little and… I decided to make the step forward.

I will suffer the consequences of being amoral to modern times, but I will not be alone.

Her lips were warm as she twitched at she sudden kiss. Her tension melted away as her arms wrapped around my neck and she drowned in that beautiful sensation.

This was my first kiss and… it was…

Are there even words to describe it? It was not a firework… it was more, it was better and… I love it.

I love her and…

Few moments later, we both pulled back to catch some air. "I- I love you- I love you all."

She smiled a pleasant smile, it was a light that could have shattered any kind of darkness and she proceeded to plant a soft kiss on my forehead. "_Thank you_."

It was simple but sweet. I loved it, just like anything about her.

It was right in that moment that I heard shuffling by the bed and- Oh right.

We both turned to see a red-faced Medusa as she tried and failed to not look at the scene, feeling nervous by this curious predicament she was witnessing.

Euryale nodded my direction even through I didn't voice any question, but I knew what she was suggesting.

Moving to sit on the bed, the curvier girl twitched on her seat, trying to keep herself from doing anything weird and ruin the moment.

"Medusa." She stopped, her wide eyes were now fully directed at me. "Do your worst." I stated with a smile in my face.

The taller girl didn't need to be told twice as she literally tackled me, her lips aggressively stealing a kiss from me.

Differently from Euryale, hers seemed to lack any calm. It felt like she was starving, that she needed to satisfy a crave.

It wasn't lust, at least not too much, but something that dawned upon my mind few moments later as she slowly relaxed.

The youngest of the three sisters seemed to purr as soon as her crave was solved, leaving just some request of loving.

Medusa was a social inept. There wasn't much to add to that detail other than the fact that she was quick to keep herself to talk with her sisters and me, rarely taking the initiative to genuinely engage in some friend-making during our travels.

So when I went missing, it had to have hit her hard. Maybe harder than Euryale because of her sudden lack of affection from me.

This was pent-up stress urging her to find the same sweet sensation that had slowly taken hold of her heart.

Why I was sure about this all? Because the moment her lips broke the kiss, she reached for my ear and started to whisper.

About her doubts, about her sadness, about her joy and about her love.

And her love was immense and so delightful.

The moment we were snuggling close to each other, I thought that Euryale would have join in the cuddling pile but… I was surprised. So much surprised that, after such an intimate act, I still managed to get flustered at what she did next.

As I stood up in confusion, I felt her chest pressing on my back.

I felt her **clothing-less chest** pressing on my back!

Her arms wrapped around my neck as she whispered. "_It's quite early and lunch is going to be in six hours. We are going to do-_" She paused, breathing warmly on my ear. "_**Everything**__._"

* * *

"Guhahahahahah! Just like I had expected, the commoner is actually weak to women!"

The King of Heroes continued to stare at the special mirror that was showing what was going on in Mathias' room and she was incredibly intrigued how things had escalated.

Knowing that the young man was going to be_ busy_ until lunch, Gilgamesh was ready to return the mirror inside her treasury-

"So this is how humans mate?"

Her blood went cold as her red eyes noticed that behind her was a distracted Enkidu, her attention fully drawn by the imagery coming from the contraption the King had created.

During _his_ reign, the Ruler of Uruk had long tried to keep his friend from understanding the concept of coitus, feeling that if the formerly clay being had learned about that kind of pleasure it would have sparked a crisis without precedents.

But now? Now Gilgamesh had to act quickly before things went downhill even more.

"I-It is nothing- I was already getting it back in the Gates-AGH!" She yelped as several chains wrapped around her body, fully immobilizing her as Enkidu continued to watch the unfolding spectacle quietly.

The green-haired lady's cheeks were red, but her reaction was quite calm compared to what Gil-ko had expected.

Sadly, even through his friend didn't do anything horrible during this time, the fact that she was forced to stare for six hours straight this scenes was… strange.

Very, very strange.

As the long act ended with a pleasant sigh from the tired Mathias, Enkidu nodded to herself.

"It was an educative sight." Green eyes turned to the King of Heroes. "I think I will ask Mathias to teach me how to do that."

And thus Gilgamesh collapsed with a single **thud**, the reaction being far worse than she had expected.

* * *

**AN**

**I am back (for real) and to prove this to ya all, I will say tomorrow I will drop two updates for this story (Yay!)**

**And before anyone say stuff about lemons- this isn't one. There is nothing that could be interpreted as something truly sexual and the kissing can still fit in the M-Rating so… yeah, rate upgrade!**

**Also: Restarted Human King, Crawl like a Worm now has a TV Tropes page and I am thinking of x-posting a ReZero story from SV in FFN. I will wait for some comment about this too… in minor parts of course, this story is still main stuff.**

**P a treon . com (slash) socialistbukharin**

**REVIEW Q&A!**

**MasterOfDragonsGod****: YAS, UNLIMITED SHOVALS! XD **

**EatMyIceCream****: It will be something like that, but the main one will be given by the end of the proper story. Something something about Magic.**

**Perran Onh****: You can add 'Harem Protagonist Rank EX' now.**

**SkyLuong****: Many different and mixed reactions, but I think Mathias would enjoy Gudao and Gudako the most. **

**Guest 1 (Chapter 21)****: Shovel failed this time but trust me, it will not fail in the moment it needs to succeed to save the world… twice.**

**Ill****: So many shovels… (-cit. USW Mathias)**

**Guest 2 (Chapter 21)****: Here is more!**

**Guest 3 (Chapter 21)****: To answer your questions quickly: 1) Something similar, something earlier; 2) I think Alterego would fit the bill, maybe Berserker too.**

**PasiveNox****: Yep!**

**Guest (Chapter 14)****: Thank you!**

**Guest (Chapter 15)****: Something like that, yes.**

**Guest (Chapter 19)****: Gil-ko and Enkidu are not planned to join the Harem. They will mostly be used to prolong an innuendo once in a while.**

**Guest 4 (Chapter 21)****: I actually did explain it and I am quite surprised you didn't find it. To be quick: He is slightly weaker than Heracles but stronger than many Demigods of the period, he can use something similar to Denial of Nothingness and he can spam shovels a lot. I don't see people whining about swords, why I should stop with the shovels? XD**

**Guest 5 (Chapter 21)****: Uni exams, my grandma died and my parents are dealing with some legal actions against part of my family (for private reasons). Now I am literally free!**

**JD91B****: It is not a terrible idea and I think I will write a non-canon chapter about it. A Joestar with magic? WRYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!**

**Hashirama 1710****: Yes but also no. While Poseidon is considered the brother of Zeus, the religion says that Zeus is the 'Father' of the gods and thus every god is considered his child. So yeah, pretty messed up but I am just writing it down. Kinda. **


	23. Δρόμος προς Σκύρο (1of3)

**DISCLAIMER**

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

**Please support the official release.**

* * *

**Chapter 11:****Δρόμος προς Σκύρο**** (Part 1)**

* * *

Dinner was initially a quiet affair.

The king being focused mostly on some documents the royal officials had taken for him to see, letting the rest of the group share simple chit-chatting with the others.

And yet, during that moment I had thought was going to be relatively diverted from what I had **felt** hours ago, I found myself choking as some words echoed in the small.

"You three seem to be happier than usual." Assirto quipped while Asterios proceeded to tilt his head in confusion at the statement.

Medea stopped playing with her food, her eyes darting in my direction as if to once again ask what had happened after that kitchen's fiasco.

I was positively blushing at that completely innocent comment and when I perceived the smug glance from both Medusa and Euryale, I felt my cheeks burning brightly.

But I still smiled, as this was after all not something to be truly saddened about. Actually, I would be incredibly disappointed in myself if I had found what I had experienced few hours ago anything close to sad.

"I-I suppose that I just learned something… new and… I am happy about it." Pretty weak, but my mind was hardly giving too much focus on my bullshitting skills in that moment.

"Truly? Is it something about magic?" I almost cursed under my breath about 'cute elf-like ears' and 'density', but I think this reaction died just as my shin was hit from someone on the other side of the table.

Flinching briefly, I stared at the only one who would be this much violent in this kind of situations.

Stheno had a blank expression but she managed pretty well to pull a deadly glare onto me. I felt a chill, but decided to poke the hornet's nest just a little more.

For science… and payback!

"You could ask Stheno." I nodded to him while ignoring the intensifying glare. "She knows that one too and I bet she would enjoy to do it with someone like you."

She was about to implode when someone intervened on the matter, just not the way the girl would have wanted.

"You know, Mathias is right, Arristo." Euryale butted in as she finished sipping some water. "My dear sister would surely love to 'expand your horizons'."

Eyes wide open and jaws hanging low, I was awed at how quickly Stheno lost her composure as her younger twin 'stabbed her' with that funny innuendo.

"Indeed." Medusa added with a small smile. "I bet big sister will also know _much more_ compared to us. So she will be your _best bet_."

And now it was my turn to be shocked. Now, I could see Euryale take advantage of this interesting predicaments to irk her twin, but the fact that Medusa was eagerly joining in to the 'fun' was quite rare.

What a fascinating scene.

"Really?" Arristo asked rhetorically before turning to the girl, now blushing a storm at that unfair show of strength. "Would you teach me, Stheno?"

She tensed, freezing on the spot as her mind went through a meltdown. Her doubts clashed with her determined need to go forward with her courting attempt, the puppy-eyed prince staring at her being an important factor in the victory of her need to get with the silly boy.

"I-I will!" The loud acceptance was met by… two pair of hands clapping, the King and Medea smiling at the response.

"I approve! You have a blessing to teach my son, lady Stheno."

"Please, Lady Stheno, can I call you 'sister'?"

Her face was threatening to turn into a tomato as she tried to keep up with the teasing from all fronts and then Asterios dropped the final blow.

"Stheno, what are they talking about?"

The innocence coming from the clueless half-human demigod was enough to make the poor girl on the floor, Arristo rushing to her side as he tried to understand what was wrong with her.

Few hours later, me and girls would discover regret in the form of multiple pranks performed against us.

Mercy was missing, it left to sail to find the One Piece.

* * *

After lunch, I finished packing up the last few things before finally resuming our voyage in the sea, our destination unclear but I had some ideas about the places we could visit. The ship had been properly supplied and was now waiting for them to drop in the remaining objects in our temporary rooms.

As per order of the king, Medea couldn't join the crew because of her role as the heiress of the Kingdom.

Sure, Arristo was the first heir but because of his own decision to continue to be part of our group for the sake of broadening his knowledge of the (known) world, the King was forced to accept this choice and keep his youngest child in a safe place. Colchis.

Cue a crying Medea latching on me, trying to actually bypass the final decision by staying attached to my body.

It wasn't like she was trying anything lewd, but the mere fact that she was this close was… bothering. Especially with the murderous glares she was drawing from Medusa and Euryale.

"I-I wanna go with you all!"

I patted her head. "We will return in a matter of weeks, Medea. There is no need-" My attempt to calm her down was countered by her hands reaching for my cheeks and pinching harshly. "Gwah! W-why!?"

She continued to sob childishly and even Enkidu looked quite annoyed by her behavior.

Few minutes of further talking, aided by her father trying to pry her away from me, and the girl finally conceded defeat. But of course she threw a promise as we were leaving the palace.

"N-Next time I will join you both a-and we will all have fun." Thank the gods that she didn't accentuate that last word or it would have all turned quite awkward to hear.

It was obvious that, after having spent so much time of her life in social isolation had left her quite easy to bore about common things in her home and incredibly excited about new people and objects. Seeing that her new friends were now going away and leave her here was… distressing to even think.

"We will, princess! And I will make sure to leave Assirto and Stheno there to 'learn' more about themselves while you are with us!"

My response was promptly met by some giggles and a sandal bashing my skull.

The moment I stepped inside the old ship gave me some nostalgia. It's been… so much time since I started this adventure and… it was great.

It felt so great!

I smiled widely at the warm sensation, of being back 'home' with my family. My brief stillness was interrupted as I felt my arms being pulled.

Euryale taking one, while Medusa taking the others. "C'mon, we need to set up our next stop." The former said determinedly as the latter merely nodded vigorously.

The others boarded the vessel too, Enkidu looking quite intrigued by the simple wood construct while Gilgamesh scowled just a little at it.

Maybe she was expecting something a little more sophisticated or like something out of her treasury.

Just as we were walking toward the inner side of the ship we were stopped by a soft light concentrating right in the middle of the vessel as it created a figure.

Soon the brightness decreased, replaced by the being itself now visible to us all.

Just few inches shorter than I was and with long, brown hair, I was kind of surprised at the beautiful woman in front of us.

"Greetings, men and women, I seek to have a discussion with your captain about important things."

The King of Heroes narrowed her red eyes at the gorgeous lady, sensing something was off about her. "You are a goddess."

She nodded. "And you are an interesting individual yourself, King of Uruk."

The unknown deity returned to stare in my direction. "Mathias Aken, I wish to contract you with an important mission. One of the utmost importance."

* * *

"So you want us to go and babysit some kid, right?" I admit I could have expressed this in a better way but… I was trying to make sense of the ridiculous request.

The rest of the group had retreated in their rooms to finish the last preparations before sailing back into proper Greece, leaving me to deal with the woman in front of me.

Staring at the gorgeous woman that is Hera, I was trying so much to keep myself from stating out loud what I was dealing with. The kind and understanding kind of mother and MIL-

Why the heck Zeus would even want to cheat on her? Seriously, why would he even consider that notion with someone this-

She giggled, both at the answer and at my face. Was I doing a dumb face? Probably yes.

"That would be a fun way to summarize my request, yes." She tilted her head while still smiling. "You would have to keep this little boy away from indulging with some… uncouth manners. He has already showed some behavior similar to my 'dear' husband."

I nodded at her and she sighed. "I also wanted to ask if you truly fought and won against that bra-Heracles."

I blinked, remembering that the Mother of all Gods hated the strongest Demigod the most, maybe after Zeus. "I did fight him but we did draw-" "Then I will consider it a win."

Oh?

"This is truly a grand achievement, one that bring joy to me and… I think I will reward you."

I was about to politely deny whatever she had planned to give me when I found myself engulfed in an embrace.

Do you remember how I didn't mention much of her physical appearance and kept only to her hair and personality? Well, I had reasons. Two **big **and **curvy** reasons.

My face was planted into something soft as my cheeks heated up at the intimate contact. "Poor, little boy. Trying to face the world away from home." She ruffled my hair in a calm way. "I bet you miss your family too."

I tensed at that, having long tried to keep that very sensation away from my mind and… it's been a long time since I saw them.

Dad and mom were probably sick worried and I wouldn't be surprised if they had gone around the world to search for me and…

I didn't mind as she relaxed the hug a little, humming a quiet lullaby and lulling me at the same time. I felt like a child, a very tired child that just wanted to get some rest back home.

"Poor boy… don't worry, I am here."

_Yeah, mom's here- Wait what?!_

I slowly recoiled my head away from her chest, staring at her with a panicked expression.

Hera sighed. "I suppose it does sounds weird, being culled like a babe by someone hardly your mother… but I can see that you enjoyed part of it." She let go of me as I made a step back from her, trying to make sense of what had just happened there.

"You are still a mortal, young man, and it is clear that you would need to be cared for by someone that is not your… 'girlfriends'." I blushed at that and her smile widened just a little. "I do understand that you don't wish to engage in something above mere friendship and I agree with this notion. I am the Goddess of motherhood and wedding, and I need to enforce a rightful manner to my believers."

I felt her ruffle my hair once more. "That is why I find you a very interesting individual and I will keep an eye on you, young man."

She backed away as light formed once more around her. "I hope you keep walking this grand path of yours, sonny."

I blinked and, as the lady disappeared from sight, I found myself questioning what the heck had just happened here and… why it had felt so nice.

* * *

**AN**

**About Hera, imagine Drake's meme:**

**Hera being part of the Harem – Nah!**

**Hera turning into your surrogate mother and calling you sonny – Yeah, boi!**

**Feel free to give some cash to the jobless writer:**

**P a treon . com (slash) socialistbukharin**

**REVIEW Q&A!**

**MasterOfDragonsGod****: Thank you!**

**King ofheros****: They are defined Asexual, so lacking the requirements to accomplish the deed. In the Nasuverse lore they are stated to 'spend seven days and six nights together', which the Divine Harlot used to teach him about civilization. It's kind of messed up.**

**EatMyIceCream****: There are going to be two endings, both are going to left unlabelled about Canon/Not-Canon and two mega-chapters for a secret Holy Grail War and Fate Grand Order.**

**Guest 1 (Chapter 22)****: What about Giorno? While Dio is officially the father, the body was Jonathan's and that makes him… Joseph's uncle?! OHMYGOD! XD**

**HollowSeven****: Yes and now it is available in FFN.**

**PervyPanda****: Things got steamy!**

**PasiveNox****: Thank you!**

**GUEST 2 (Chapter 22)****: I don't want to copy-paste this, just check the answer I gave to King ofheros up above.**

**Rahmanism****: Thank you!**


	24. Δρόμος προς Σκύρο (2of3)

**DISCLAIMER**

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

**Please support the official release.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: ****Δρόμος προς Σκύρο**** (Part 2)**

* * *

The trip across the pond was an interesting experience. One that I had been totally been clueless of as we started the journey back in the Aegean Sea.

While the Black Sea lacked major mythological references in this period regarding dangerous events, I had at least expected a surprise or two as the ship sailed rapidly towards the Straits of the Dardanelles.

Maybe I was just paranoid, legitimately so after having dealt with so many unexpected situations, and yet I was also sure that this wasn't the case.

And yet things changed a day in the voyage to deal with some issues in Skyros.

At the time I felt like we were approaching dangerous, something… that couldn't be explained by words.

My mind failed to capture even in simple thoughts the immensity of what we were going against.

It was a nagging sensation of dread, something familiar but expressed to a totally different scale of perception.

I wasn't the only one feeling distressed the more space we raced through, the entirety of the crew showing signs of fatigue and lack of sleep.

Asterios and the three Gorgon sisters seemed to be the ones mostly influenced by this situation, once in a while tripping as they lost frequently their footing.

Funny as it might have been the first few times to see them tripping on themselves, it suddenly became a serious matter when I too started to have trouble walking around the ship.

Even Gilgamesh and Enkidu seemed affected by this phenomenon, showing signs of fatigue and headaches, and that meant lots of trouble were going to become a present problem anytime.

My mind tried to fish for some story I might have forgotten, something that would explain the sudden invisible miasma that was leading us all to this state of catharsis.

Sirens? There was no singing and I was fairly sure that demi-gods and minor goddesses would have been able to easily deal with the effect of the creatures' singing.

Two days passed after we left Colchis and I was mostly tempted to turn the ship and return back to think and understand what was going on in this particular part of the world.

I should have ordered that.

I truly should have.

As the dawn of the third day out in the sea rose up in the sky, no one woke up.

My eyes were shut, my body was sore and… my mind was lost somewhere else.

A place of silence.

* * *

I stared at the pure red sky, eyes blinking as they adjusted to the sudden light in this room.

What is this place?

My mouth didn't open, I was stuck looking at the hellish red and… my body was stuck into something.

Eyes glanced down at the dark fluid making up the 'sea' that was keeping me fixed on the same pose. It wasn't black… it was a dark brown.

_For the love of Gods, I hope this is mud._

It wasn't stinking, nor it was fluid enough for me to move through and… I hate being immobilized to this extent.

While my head was not moving, my eyes were still capable of glancing for their large but limited line of sight.

I could see some familiar faces in the distance as we were all displaced in several spots of the 'lake'.

But my initial need to free myself and the others perished as I found my sight taken right to a figure standing above the mud.

_She _was tall. Long hairs of bluish green reached right down her knees, two massive horns sprouted out right by her pointy ears and-

I blushed a little at her curious sense of fashion, the 'clothing' barely covering her lower body as her chest and modesty was limited by her arms, twisted and forced by two chains into a mummy-like pose.

Staring once more up from that endearing sight, I saw that she was sleeping or that her eyes were closed and she was unaware of our presence.

For some reason, the mere staring at such 'creature' caused my heart to quiver, not in joy, but in sadness and pity.

I felt tears forming a-and I was incredibly confused at what was going on. Who was she and why her mere presence was turning me into a messy puddle of sadness?

Questions left unanswered by the unnatural silence of this nightmareish place and I sighed inwardly.

I felt my body warm up, magic slowly building up as I started to envision what I needed right now.

Something that can free me and the rest of the crew.

Electric static preluded the formation of something quite different from a shovel, which I had thought fitting to deal with this particular predicament.

The conjuration resulted into a sword but… it felt warm and draining.

Finally my body twitched, the warmth shattering the invisible restraints that had kept me stuck until now.

I felt as if I could breath again and I did.

I took in a large intake of air as I tried to make sense of what was going on, the sword burning as if asking to be used, to do 'its duty'.

A strange effect for a conjuration, one that I had never seen happening until now.

But the moment I broke free and conjured a large table to stand above the mud, I felt my body freezing up again.

Before I could be completely stopped, I managed to turn my head at the strange woman and paled as I noticed it.

Her eyes were open, glowing reds staring right at me as I dreadfully found myself stuck once more.

Her mouth softly opened and _something_ left it. A powerful wave of silent sound made the quiet sea of mud quiver furiously, _words_ managing to reach my ears.

**Ẁ̷͓͜h̷̲̄o̶̮̼̚ ̵̪̈á̶̫͇r̴̞̄ë̸̡̮́ ̸̙̗̃̀y̵͇͋o̴̮͒u̷̙͒**

W-What? What was that?

She started to hover closer and I could finally hear something else in that insane madness entering my brain.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh."

"U-UH?"

She finally reached close enough, bending forward just a little to stare clearly at me.

She blinked.

I blinked.

She 'ahhh' again and I frowned in confusion.

**Y̴̡̰͉̋̋̒̏o̴̧̳͙̘͍͓͋͗ṵ̸̾̐̒̊̐͠ ̶͖̙̀̅̅͜a̵̞͕͙̗͊r̵̢̮̘͇̖͈̄̋̑ë̷̦̺́͌͂̚ ̴̛͔̑̍̏̚̚ņ̸̜̦͉́͆ơ̵̼̭̈́̈́͘̕̕ţ̶̩͇̟͒̍̂͝͠ͅ ̵̝͍́̈́̽à̵̡̛̼̥͎̞̌͜ ̴̨͎͎̣̣̊̋̓̾̓c̸̘͋̔̐͘h̴͉̦́͋̉͘ĭ̷̖̠͍͆l̷͇̓͝d̴̟̗̰͔͗̈́̎͜ ̷̛̣͉̪̰͍͒̌͋̓o̴̻͕̱͐̎f̴̖͖̾̔͐̀͝ͅ ̸̛̪̬͛̈́̅̑m̸͙̘̫̹̃̒̾i̶̭̩̘͖͖̥͆n̷̖̭̔̅͝͝ẻ̴̞͎̝̲͖͌̀**

The restraints were off once more and I found myself shivering at the whole situation.

This… this is some Cthulu-level of bullshittery.

I couldn't find a single ounce of bravery to move out from her sight.

She was a dangerous being, something far too strong to beat. Trickery? It hardly works against eldritch-tier monsters and frankly… I want to live.

So when she approached even more, I merely closed my eyes as I glimpsed her sharp teeth as she opened her mouth and…

**Lick**

I felt something wet poking at my cheek.

Against all the ordering logic in my mind demanding my stillness in that situation, I slowly opened my mouth.

The close up of her beautiful face and her… impressive bust was enough to make my face flush once more and the female being seemed to take notice of this, ceasing with her licking.

She stood there, looking intensively at me from this close as she patiently waited.

What was she waiting? I was clueless.

But then I felt it. My hand was slowly rising up as it silently and cautiously reached for the creature's face.

Red eyes widened a little as my hand finally touched her own cheek, cupping it softly and- _she is cold_.

It was my first thought and it was an odd realization. I was freezing just a little, but the womanly being was the coldest thing I had touched.

Her eyes widened again, the 'warmth' from my hand taking her by surprise as she tensed but didn't shy away from the new sensation.

It was familiar, but also new. Few moments of stillness and she slowly pressed her face onto the hand, trying to discern more of that sudden emotion growing in her aching soul.

For me it was like a scared puppy, trying to muster whatever safety from the soft hand of its owner.

Tears were flowing as I continued to caress her cheek.

After a while, the situation totally shifted away from the terrifying state it had been until now. Sprawled on the wooden table, I was trying to understand how the 'woman' was being able to place herself in the small 'floating wood' without getting her horns stuck somewhere.

She had completely given up whatever sense of distrust she once had shown, carefully melting on my lap as I continued to headpat her with some caring. After a while another sound, something less 'demonic' and-

"Gao~."

-More 'angelic'.

Seriously, was she 'purring' at this whole mess?

I sighed as I gave up trying to make sense of what was going on, letting this all happen.

For some reason we were the only ones there, my first sights of my crewmates being actually some mistaken glances and… I relaxed a little myself.

She was like a medium-sized dog, starving for some affection and being unable to formulate proper thoughts and sentences.

Yet good things, strange ones in particular, had to end one way or another.

I felt her shifting to stare up, her eyes wide open, tears still flowing as she smiled widening.

She opened her mouth. "T-Th-Th-Thank-s."

It was a single word, but I could feel the effort put in it.

**You are welcome.**

* * *

I opened my eyes, the familiar ceiling of the ship greeting me back as I found myself sandwiched by two familiar ladies.

Euryale and Medusa continued to sleep quietly as they shared my chest as a pillow and I sighed in relief as I was back to reality.

Feeling still tired, I decided to stay in bed to think more what had happened in that… 'dream'?

It had all felt so real… but nothing had actually happened right?

My attention was taken by the door of the room slowly opening, Assirto peeking his eyes as he found me awake.

"_We just passed the straits._" I nodded slowly as he receded back out of the room, leaving me to deal with the most confusing headache in my entire life.

* * *

**AN: Sounds like a short filler but… this isn't over!**

* * *

**During SINGULARITY: Babylonia, Chapter 21 [Absolute Demonic Front: Mesopotamia (II)]...**

Her mind was still fragmented, but the annoying sensation caused by the human pests and the cries of her children were enough to make Tiamat understand something very simple.

If she wanted to finally be free from her chains, she had to destroy this united front formed against her.

A conspiracy made by her own children, just like she had been first imprisoned.

It was nostalgic, it was…

**INFURIATING!**

Her Titan form continued to advance deeper in the major fortress, ignoring the attacks thrown her way as her new children aided her final assault against those pesky humans.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**"

**D̶̬̕͜Ē̸͎S̷̡̒̽ͅI̶̺͋S̵̝͂T̴̩̫̈́͆**

But they refused her even as she furiously continued with her stampede.

She finally reached a point where she could stare at the pitiful group, those who were opposing her and-

Tiamat felt her heart skip a beat.

Her eyes narrowed as she tried to see if what she had just spotted was merely an illusion or not.

It was not.

Standing right beside the two human siblings was a familiar being.

**Ba-Dump**

"M-Mother?" Kingu asked to her as the child noticed her lack of activity. She didn't answer to him, nor to her other children.

The inner shrieks that wanted her to fight, to destroy Humanity's finest heroes, were all drowned by the growing desire to feel that pleasant 'warmth'.

Surprise echoed across both sides as the 'Titan' form collapsed in her smaller but faster 'Femme Fatale' one.

With a powerful burst, she skyrocketed right towards her target, ignoring the damage she was dealing to her own sides.

Several monsters were vaporized by her insane speed, her chains rattling as they finally found renewed pressure against them.

Eyes locked on the now panicking Human-turned-Servant, she felt the strain on her arms lessening-

**CLANK**

Her arms were again free, her duty as a doting mother put aside as her plight was now her prime objective to satisfy.

She smiled as the rest of humans and Servants moved out of her way, leaving just whom she wanted on her path.

Her arms spread open as she prepared to achieve a real victory.

**M̸̰͑̀I̷̲͝N̵̠̤̉̇Ȇ̴̮̞**

"**GAO~!"**

**KA-BOOM!**

An explosion echoed as she impacted on the source of warm and she was glad that he survived the blast without even a single hint of damage on him.

"T-That was something..." Without a pause, she accepted the kind patting once more, letting her head rest on his chest as he stared at the sky wide-eyed.

**Invicibility**

"Thanks Mash."

A distant 'You are welcome' was barely heard as the wind was still whistling at the resulting crater formed by Beast II.

The gravest of situations died the moment Tiamat broke free from Goetia's control and decided to… cuddle up with Grand Rider.

Humanity was saved at the cost of several murderously-angry women demanding explanations to the Servant that had willingly sacrificed his privacy to keep the newest member of Chaldea happy and calm.

* * *

**ORDER COMPLETE**

**Foundation Restored**

**B.C. 2655 Absolute Demonic Front: Babylonia**  
**Chain of the Heavens**

* * *

**AN**

**And now this is over. Wanted to give some glimpse at the FGO bit, or at least the post-FGO chapter I had planned for the epilogue.**

**Yes, I know that Tiamat's Femme Fatale form was given by Goetia but… I broke this rule.**

**Also yes, I think this is canon (a filler, but still canon).**

**Lastly, for those who have yet to translate the chapter title and skipped the bit at the beginning., they are going for Skyros.**

**REVIEW Q&A!**

**PasiveNox****: Yep!**

**Tom24800****: Teenage version of Lancer until Chiron's training, she got her dagger-&-chain there.**

**JD91B****: Dunno, don't want to make pairings take over too much space.**

**RadioPoisoning****: Up it to EX because of Tiamat.**

**AbyssLullaby****: Thank you!**

**BloodRaven46****: Yeah, I bet those books were about Bird and Bees (Even through there wasn't at the time that correlation.). XD**

**Perran Onh****: Indeed.**

**Random Reader****: Not only her, it would seem…**


	25. Δρόμος προς Σκύρο (3of3)

**DISCLAIMER**

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

**Please support the official release.**

* * *

**Chapter 11:****Δρόμος προς Σκύρο**** (Part 3)**

* * *

Troy was in ruins. The sight of the once proud city that ruled from the strong Dardanelles reduced to a mere ghost town was chilling and the reason behind this was related to something that had happened years ago, before the Argonauts.

Herakles had taken the lead a grand siege of the fortress, smashing the massive doors that once opposed the entrance of any enemy of its people. His club had torn through, letting the raiders in his force take on the city guard. The fighting was barely described in the old tomes, the aftermath truly anti-climatic compared to any other story of this era.

King Laomedon had tried to trick the Gods with the construction of the still erect walls that circled the former inner section of the city, now left unused and unoccupied after the treacherous King was executed with most of his children.

Only Priam had survived and… his story was actually filled with several empty, unknown spaces as it lacked any recorded events between him being 'bought' by his sister Hesione to the point he became King of Troy and restored back to its former glory. At this point the city was abandoned and visiting now would just be futile.

Passing through the straits, the vessel moved quickly towards the Peloponnese, another two days passed and… the first issue aboard the ship came to light in the form of the needs my newest relationship with Medusa and Euryale now required.

Asking to have the large bed left to the three of us led to some embarrassing situations to face individually:

1) While Assirto was taken care by Stheno, Asterios proved to be stubborn in coaxing out of the comfy sleeping mattress during those occasions. Every time we would need that much privacy a heated discussion would follow and, much to the detrimental effects of my soft spot for the fluffy boy, I had to offer making some delicious food for him only for the next day most of the time;

2) While the 'classic' crew was dealt with, I found as confusing as weird the newest quirk of Enkidu. The formerly being of clay would knock at the door just before the 'act' could commence and ask if they (pointing at a completely chained-up Gilgamesh) could join and… see. Yep, it wasn't join the bed or join the 'fun', it was to merely watch us do… stuff. A polite refusal was enough to keep her from pressing on the subject but it would always leave me in a strange mood for the rest of those nights. As if someone was still _watching_ us through the entire session…

Speaking of the Babylonian duo, another issue presented itself when it was time of preparing food. While Gilgamesh 'knew' what she was eating, she had not 'tasted' anything similar to anything that was prepared by the Greek companions. It was good that a large amount of dishes offered to the King of Uruk was received positively by her, the blonde asking for seconds and thirds when it was possible.

Another positive development came out in the form of how the two siblings regarded each other. While previously Euryale had brought down a little her belittlement of Medusa, the two were actually spotted around the ship genuinely enjoying their time together. It had been a surprise at first, but I was quick to connect the dots and see how this smooth solution had somehow fixed their strained attachment to the other, opposite to any possible jealousy to contend my affection.

I guess this kind of predicaments are actually known if they knew how to… work things up for each other without arguing like little children.

Three full days passed and soon… we were on Skyros, the land of the Dolopians.

* * *

Skyros, a small heaven hardly depicted in any documents from this period. King Lycomedes had responded well to the request of a quick meeting, something that eased up my hesitation regarding this particular figure.

While it wasn't known in common mythology, Lycomedes was remembered for two things. The first one that he was housing the son of King Peleus and Thetis, the second was that he would have murdered Theseus in the future for trying to 'usurp' his throne.

And while the Hero could have easily gained the rule of the island with the massive adoration he received from the locals with his grand deeds, there wasn't even a single proof that could have been used to truly motivate those fears. The man was on the run from the King of Athens at that time and it would have been dumb of him to paint a large, red target on his back by claiming the island for himself.

The walk to the small palace was uneventful, the people still unaware of the unknown group of people that had reached the island and keeping themselves from breaking up from the usual mindset of ignore or watch that every crowd could collectively pull every time something bizarre passed near them.

The 'deeds' we committed were hardly known, but I was sure that given time someone would come to eventually start to recognize us in the near future. Why? Well, the more power you have, the more a greater challenge you will have to face. And greater the challenge, the more people will start to spread around the information of a group of heroes working at the same time as the Argonauts.

But let us return back to reality, back to the inside of the fortress that housed the ruler and his family. Skyros' court was packed with administrators, religious figures and _several women_.

I knew that Lycomedes was supposed to have many daughters, but I would always forget if those were 7 or more. This bit was one of the most confusing of the Achilles-related myths as the years spent there to 'hide away' from the 'approaching war' had just a single important event to remember. Achilles' affair with Deidamia.

Just as I started to search around for whoever could be the hero in disguise among the group of women, the large crowd of high officers made way for us to approach the waiting king. The man was… normal. I mean, he was muscular and intelligent-looking, but he hardly compared well with people like Aeetes and Aegeus.

"Strategos Mathias and his crew… you are welcome to Skyros, Equal of Herakles."

I restrained myself from grimacing at the title, feeling a little underrated at this point as… _I almost won against that berserking giant!_

"Your words are… kind, King Lycomedes." The man nodded and soon he gestured at his daughters. "Please, let me present you to my greatest treasure." The girls smiled and winked my way, only to stop at the deadly glares from two particularly _calm_ crew members deterred them from keeping with the flirty undertone.

I was about to ask about the permission of meeting with the 'brightest gem from the ocean and land', a strange nickname offered by Hera during our chat about the current mission, but I was stopped as I felt a pair of small hands touching my left hand. I blinked, realizing that this wasn't neither Euryale, as she was on the other side, nor Stheno, which was currently bickering with Assirto about some glances he was getting by the giggling bunch near the king.

My eyes drifted away from the monarch and I found myself dying at the most _cruel_ sight I could ever experience.

Let me make a small premise to represent the line of thoughts that led to the instant reboot of my brain: Achilles was supposedly hiding in Skyros as per his mother's order; He was young, spending years there to be 'dissuaded' from going after action and war; he was hiding as a girl and… his fake name was Pyrrha.

While the term was used to depict his 'red hair', the moment I glanced down at the small 'girl' looking up at me I felt myself taken by surprise at the stark resemblance to another namesake. One that died the same way Achilles was meant to die.

**(Small AN: While I generally like referencing to things, I advise those that are interested in RWBY and have yet to reach up until the end of Volume 3 to NOT search about the character below mentioned or about a 'scene'. I am threading through some spoilery line here.) **

Emerald eyes sparkling in child-like wonder, I found myself staring in shock at a chibi Pyrrha Nikos and- No! I am not thinking back at Volume 3! I am not going through that _scene_\- UGH!

"Did you really beat Herakles?" S- I mean, _He_ asked with a high pitch, a feminine one. One that could easily make him pass as a little girl. Feeling the attention shifted completely on me, I knew that the King could have already called off little Achilles from probing like this. It was a test, but why? Was he already suspecting that I was sent to guard the young Hero-in-training?

"I- It was more of a draw." I replied curtly, fixing up my tone to not pass any other stutter as I was speaking with the kid. "I hit it very painfully and he returned the kindness with a super-punch."

A melodious giggle followed and I had to force my smile to not strain under the RWBY-induced PTSD.

"Still you went against someone beyond normal humans and you emerged alive." The ruler finally commented, standing from his stone throne. "A true hero… one that hides from celebrity and fame."

The entire court started to whisper quickly about this, ignoring the annoying effect it was creating to the rest of the room that was keeping quiet. I held my tongue from replying to that, Achilles' eyes darting away from me as he noticed something more interesting.

Asterios blinked in quiet surprise as he found himself being the main subject of the awed looks of the child. Knowing this kind of situations quite well, the minotaur was quick to slowly lower his fluff to the intrigued youth.

The message was clear and soon his small hands were testing the softness of white that Asterios was proudly owning. The heavenly sensation of touching such a god-like fluff was enough to bring a smile to the most depressed of humans.

Truly a gift beyond comprehension-

"While I am interested in such display, I suppose your visit is hardly one of courtesy."

"Indeed." I muttered quietly as the King gestured most of the room to leave the large room, only 'Pyrrha' staying there.

"Daughter, you have to leave too-" "Actually _she _is staying as it concerns _her._"

The 'red-head' blinked in surprise, breaking out of the exciting experience of the fluff and looking confused about this new development. "W-What?"

The ruler frowned at my stern tone, but relented a little. "What do you seek?"

I sighed but managed a single smile out of the scowls I could have shown for the occasion. "The brightest gem from the ocean and land."

Turning to look at the child, _he _tilted _his_ head in confusion.

"Achilles, son of Peleus and Thetis."

Just as I pronounced those words the bright red mane disappeared in a flash of light and I found myself staring at a young boy with short, green hair. He blinked again and finally he spoke.

"You know mom?"

I hummed. "I know _someone_ that knows your mom. Thetis wanted that someone stayed there in Skyros until she felt you were to be safe enough."

"Oh?" He went silent, his mind trying to grasp the development and- "So you mean you could train me?" The young hero asked with a giddy tone and I sighed, feeling like this was indeed way more of a babysit job.

Maybe Hera and Thetis were being overly-dramatic with their suspicions. I knew enough to say for sure that there was no one that would try and harm the currently hiding boy.

No one.

And yet I was feeling the nagging sensation that something was indeed going to happen. But what it could be?

_**Hopefully it is not going to be anything remotely strong enough to keep up with us…**_

* * *

**AN**

**A little stab for those who are read RWBY and- I am sorry! I tried so hard to not imagine a little Pyrrha Nikos while thinking how disguised Achilles should appear and… I should describe some time alteration that this chapter is bringing up.**

**In RL Mythology Achilles is meant to spend few years in Skyros, **_**after getting trained by Chiron.**_

**This time around the Hero Maker was busy doing other stuff to accept Peleus' offer and Achilles was directly sent to Skyros. **

**Also I want to point out something that is missing in this final part: What is everyone else's reaction to this revelation? Next chapter will open up with that. Just wanted to make it a little more juicier to avoid ruining it amidst this dialogue.**

**Lastly, I found a curious correlation about Tiamat I had not read about prior to the previous chapter. It would seem that there is a figure in Greek Mythos, Thetys (to not confuse with Thetis, mother of Achilles), that for some reasons share some details with Tiamat from the Sumerian Mythos. Coincidence? Maybe but… meh!**

****P a treon . com (slash) socialistbukharin****

**REVIEW Q&A!**

**Tom24800****: I am glad you liked it!**

**006Sam****: I would have let out some lewder details but I don't wanted to incur in some banning. (Cause that counts as MA and FFN doesn't support that rating).**

**JD91B****: I might make a sequel about that- BUT I DON'T KNOW FOR SURE! The story is far from over.**

**Time Hollow****: Truly? Then I suppose I did… right?**

**MasterOfDragonsGod****: I've been thinking of re-activating my lewd archive in AO3 after almost a year of inactivity and… yeah.**

**Reader0007****: Alternate Timeline. Kind of like Protoverse Servants. There will be friction once they all get to Chaldea, yes, but the accurate descriptions about the interactions might be further explored in a possible sequel. Grand Rider is bestowed to Heroes that have left a permanent mark in History, they conquered something that shouldn't have been conquered and it is still unofficially their domain. What did Mathias conquer? It will be explained in the Endgame.**

**Mythic Imagination****: The main element of this story is the shovel- I am kidding, the main reason there are plotholes and it's quite unpredictable is… this period is not well classified time-wise and some elements in the Nasuverse are massively different than its RL version of History. Mathias represents those who happens to be in 'the past' (which is actually an ATL) and his knowledge might or might not work. Things are unpredictable for him and thus are for the very reader that tries to understand this insanely crafted world.**

**Guest (Chapter 24)****: A disciple of Kakyoin-san? Truly interesting, Yare Yare…**

**Khororhoth judgment****: Indeed!**


	26. OMAKE SAGA 1: Tiamat to the Rescue!

**DISCLAIMER**

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

**Please support the official release.**

* * *

**Premise****: I have a minor fever. My brain is unable to make anything today and I tried to write three different chapters already. Thus, instead of the usual update, here is an Omake for those who loved Tiamat and wanted more. (Yes, this is also a callout for those 'calling themselves out' from the story with the 'shounen MC' excuse!)**

* * *

**OMAKE SAGA 1: Tiamat to the Rescue!**

* * *

**(Death Jail Summer Escape – Medb's Prison of Sin and Despair)**

The Mother Goddess, the origin of everything, Tiamat had seen several things in her long life. Things that were happy, things that were terrible, things that brought her to tears either of joy or sadness, and things that made her glad of having made the right decisions.

'Surrendering' to Chaldea had been an interesting development, one that got her just what she wanted the most. The origin of the 'warmth', the Grand Rider Servant, was just as happy to let her cuddle close to him as she tried to reach out for the sense of fulfillment she would get from the intimate contact. Something that kept her happy and most of all calm around the other Heroes and children of the various ages of Mankind.

The only drawback was that she was forced to put on one of those itchy, aquamarine sweaters to cover her… modesty. The words that humanity had come to elaborate, mixed with the new 'customs' and 'rules' that made up their society were… interesting, but mostly complicated for someone like Tiamat.

Life was meant to be lived simpler, just like the first age of the world, and… the sweater was already itching! The Femme Fatale growled quietly as she walked through the surprisingly empty halls of Chaldea. The place was usually filled with people, either technicians or Servants scurrying around for a reason or another.

Not a single hint of Grand Rider, nor the two twin Masters that were busy keeping humanity safe in their endless crusade. Confusion lifted within her core as her pace increased, checking every single room of the facility until she decided to see the only Servant she knew would be around.

Caster smiled brightly as her blue eyes fixed on her form. "Oh, Tiamat-chan, how can I help you? Are you searching for something?"

The time passed there had given to the Mother Goddess the opportunity to learn to the best the human languages and she had made good progress in speaking 'normally' with others. At least that was Mathias would say everything she ended to repeat his words.

"Ma-Mathia?" Red eyes glowed at the giggle of Da Vinci-chan, the Caster nodding at her.

"You mean Grand Rider? The Two Masters and the Servants should have already finished Ishtar-chan's race… but-" A nervous chuckle, a nervous chuckle that only worried Beast II even more. "But there had been a little issue with… Medb-chan."

* * *

Medb was feeling happy that her little plan was coming to fruition. Time and effort spent trying to get this situation to happen paid off with the greatest event tagged Queen of Love. While the challenges were slowly being overcome by the two Masters, the extended time spent there meant that her event was out-shining Ishtar's race one.

A smug achievement over the cocky goddess, one that the pink-haired rider was going to enjoy to the fullest as she continued to watch the plight of Masters and Servants. Adjusting her warden's uniform, she yawned as Herakles smashed another of the enemies she had managed to recruit for the difficult challenges.

**RUMBLE**

A blink, then two. What a strange noise? A noble phantasm going wrong?

This theory was crushed the moment Guard Carmilla stormed inside her office, a panicked expression painted in her face. Now, to get someone as stoic as the Assassin Servant this much expressive it meant that the issue was… beyond her current scope of planning.

"W-Warden Medb- An assault!"

**RUMBLLLLEEEEEEEE**

The entire building shook once more and the Irish Servant felt incredibly nervous all at once. "W-What? An assault? I thought everyone was already there-"

**THUMP!**

Right in that exact moment a large hand slammed through the ceiling and tore through the room, the owner of the limb retracting it and let out an impressive roar.

"**GAAAAAAAOOOOOOOO!**"

The pinkette's heart went blank with fear as she recognized the attacker immediately. Beast II Servant, Earth Mother Goddess of Sumerian Mythology, Tiamat herself was barging inside her little prison. Little as in compared to the massive size of the oldest being's Titan Form.

Red eyes burned right onto Medb and she stared at the hand preparing to slam onto her, closing her eyes and-

**SLAM**

...The Rider Servant opened her eyes slowly as she didn't feel anything, not a single ounce of damage on her petite body. But while she had survived the attack, the pinkette slowly realized that Tiamat's target wasn't her, no, it was the floors below her office. Right were her prisoners were.

Light engulfed the freed area, the various racers stopping to stare at the unexpected intervention of the monstrous being, the two Masters sighing at once as one individual started to wave at the Goddess.

"Tiama-chan!" A loud yell from Grand Rider, one that Medb was surprised that it actually reached the beast's ears as she tilted her head in a somewhat adorable way.

"**Gao~!**"

In a single moment the being reduced to her smaller, human-like form and dived towards the waiting Servant and-

**KA-BOOM!**

Yep, today wasn't going to be her day, wasn't it?

* * *

"I wish to humbly apologize for my behavior and for ruining Ishtar-_chan_'s event because of my need to be in the spotlight." Bowing very low, Medb was hiding a small devious smile as this wasn't certainly the first time she had pulled this off.

The two Masters, Gudao and Gudako, were incredibly kind and, while she would feel some guilty to betray that little trust for the sake of making summer funnier than planned, she was gladly waiting to be pardoned from the whole situations.

Servants didn't particularly care, seeing this even as a good way to improve and train from the challenges she would let them fight against. A win-win situation that was tipped off by Ishtar's constant complaints about this happening… every summer.

Legitimate claims, but Medb wasn't someone that knew much of 'legitimacy' even back in her first life.

"Ne, Masters, what if you punish her for doing this once again?" Thoughts of victory froze and shattered as she heard those words, the pinkette raising her face to met with the smiling look that one Grand Rider was throwing at her. Eyes widened as she noticed the two Magus considering the proposal and, as she knew that this might as well end up with that, she turned around _and dashed away the quickest possible-_

Or that would have been the plan if she wasn't stopped by two unfamiliar soft cushions. Stumbling backwards and falling on her butt, Medb's eyes reopened to a glaring female she had all but forgotten about.

Tiamat was scary in every form she could take. Femme Fatale? The glares were insanely effective with everyone. Titan? No one wants to fight something 50 times their actual size. Draconic Corpus? The Irish Rider had only heard of stories about those who had faced the behemoth in a fight. Not good stories.

"W-What?"

No reply, the Goddess continued to stare at her from above and then- _she smirked._

Trembling, Medb felt her legs unwilling to movie as Beast II crouched near her and pulled her close. A- A hug? Why would she want to hug her- uh?!

It wasn't a hug. The Pinkette realized too late what was going on as she was bent over and forced stuck by one of Tiamat's arm.

Meanwhile the remaining limb had been raised up in the sky and _descended with some insane speed, _Medb's eyes dilating as she already felt the pain-

**SLAP**

Her imagination came far from the real deal, the sudden searing sensation on her buttocks urging her to bit her lips, almost drawing blood. Her cheeks flushed in embarrassment as the second slap came down.

Then the third, the fourth and the tenth.

A melodious orchestra, one that even Mozart had to look away from as it brought little joy only to two distinct people.

The first one being Ishtar, the Sumerian Goddess giggling as she watched quietly the punishment going through. There was something different from the usual tone in her voice, something younger and… vindictive.

The second one…

"M-Mathias?" Gudako whispered nervously at the calm Grand Rider. "A-Are you sure that we should-"

"I will stop her if it goes out of control, Gudako-chan. I hope you are okay with this too, Gudao-kun."

The boy nodded, smiling sheepishly. "I guess this is kind of ironic since Medb has this fixation with whipping and spanking." Then the Master frowned. "By the way, did you tell Tiamat about doing this?"

The former Strategos shrugged, a small smirk creeping in his face. "I might have… suggested her that this is a motherly way to punish naughty children."

"The cutscenes?" Gudako attempted a guess at the Servant's indirect involvement.

"Those were too long! And she was doing it on purpose I bet!"

Tiamat was smiling happily as she continued to spank the yelping child in her hold. This odd sensation, the way this action gave her a sense of dutifulness and justice, felt very nice as she continued with her ministrations.

She had initially considered the customs and rules of humanity to be far too complicated but… if this was what mothers learned to do over so much time, then maybe it wasn't that terrible.

"Gao~!" She exclaimed joyously as she expressed her newfound happiness in making sure one of her children didn't stray away from the righteous path. Maybe she will ask for some more ways to punish naughty kids and…

..._**Maybe finally get a longer nap with the warm Servant too…**_

* * *

**AN**

**Gao-Gao! The craziest and cutest Beast Class Servant strikes again. I wish to say that I am sorry for the fact I wasn't able to publish an official chapter but… brain hurts… Now let us get to the original AN!**

**Tiamat is back after so much people demanding more of her and more about Chaldea's stories.**

**Sure I will write two chapters about Grail Wars after the epilogue, but only one of those will be in FGO and it will be the time Mathias is summoned. The other one? It's a secret!**

**Lastly, I started to write something about Evangelion. It's a minor Xover with one of the most obscure movies Robin Williams starred into (One Hour Photo) and it is something that follow he lines of psychological redemption and it's a fix-it fic.**

**REVIEW Q&A!**

**Tom24800****: She claimed the role of Cuddle Buddy and Servant.**

**EatMyIceCream****: He is one of the strongest Riders.**

**Spacetojump****: I don't want to! But the reference was just too tempting! I am writing some RWBY fanfics too and Pyrrha ain't dying in any of those!**

**IRogue III:**** He wasn't just some fancy camouflage by his mother. **

**Maybe****: His conquest will not be about lands, nor discovery. His conquest will be… memorable.**

**Reader0007****: Grand Servants are those who have either a grand ability or have done something impressive in their lifetime. There are currently no Grand Riders. Finished readying your last omake idea, ****it will be now a third chapter after the epilogue!**

**Vendre****: Very far in the future.**

**NigmaShady****: Maybe.**

**Ruberforumfree****: I am the guy from the Fate Gamer Fic and yes, I will write that Lemon in AO3 (Maybe this sunday if I feel better).**

**NazgulBelserion****: Dunno if I should feel annoyed, glad or confused by your back-to-back reviews. XD**


	27. Όντας ο αγαπημένος αδελφός (1of4)

**DISCLAIMER**

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

**Please support the official release.**

* * *

**Chapter 12:****Όντας ο αγαπημένος αδελφός**** (Part 1)**

* * *

Little Achilles was quite the cheerful child just like I had expected him to be. Incredibly extrovert, very innocent because of her mother coddling him away from any 'corrupting' experience and because the gentle behaviors of the daughters of the king Lycomedes.

He was adventurous but never going beyond the small limitations Thetis had imposed to him since he was younger. The nymph could pass for an over-protective mother with her questionable behavior, but since she knew her only child was going to die in a war in few years from now, it was quite understandable that she would be on the edge to actually give him the chance of truly going to die in Troy.

But how would a child like him, so eager to explore and play around, appreciate the life inside a small palace?

The answer was the particularly large garden built beside the palace, so big that Achilles would 'find new places everyday he went there' which was saying very little from the perspective of a young boy like him.

The place was large indeed, but it paled compared to the other grand parks in the major Greek cities. This one was beautiful alright, but I guess I shouldn't tell this little mistake to the youth as he enjoyed racing around with Asterios and Medusa.

While he would go all out against the Minotaur, the same couldn't be said with the tallest of the three sisters, the boy admitting that it was more like he didn't want to hurt girls around him.

Having grown around so many 'sisters' I guess that would make him less inclined to hurt women around him but… didn't he kill the Queen of the Amazons in the Trojan Wars?

Maybe he got over this little issue after growing up a little more but… I guess I could allow it to stay as such. While the boy would enjoy having this little limitation removed completely as it wouldn't hinder his fights, I wasn't sure I could handle dealing another slight to Poseidon as Thetis wouldn't certainly enjoy this development.

Training yes, but give him some more mature talking that young teenagers should know about? Maybe it was the best to let him learn that when he was a bit more older.

Speaking of training, Achilles had some basic understanding of the use of lances and, having used shovels for a good amount of my stay here- Actually, _all of my time spent there,_ Medusa and I sought to help the boy get more skilled with his curious lance.

Curious as it was quite the cursed object to find in the hands of a young child. Diatrekhōn Astēr Lonkhē looked like the usual well-crafted lance a noble warrior would have around, but the magic sealed in its runes made quite the dangerous piece to have against.

'Swift Thrust' was the main feature of the blade, but the scariest bit was the non-healing damage it could inflict to people. Both things were not known by the boy and, after some convincing that he would gain it back after the training, I decided to seize it for the time being.

Switching to wooden weapons, the training was set to a peaceful pace to test the integrity of the child's previous training. Much to my surprise, Chiron didn't spare himself to get the boy to a very good level, giving some trouble to me even while dual-wielding.

Keeping it without magic, I was quite weak against anything beyond human-level and, while Achilles was very young and inexperienced, the speed and brutality of his attacks were enough to put me in a defensive stance during a brief moment of the sparring.

Medusa fared much better, barely winded after two hours of intense sparring. The green-haired boy was lying on the ground, eyes looking at the cloudy sky with a pleased smile plastered on his face.

"T-That was so cool, M-Miss Medusa."

The Gorgon smiled a little and nodded, deciding to take a seat closer to where I was as I decided to take a minor rest to recover for the intense training. The sun was still up in the sky and lunch was going to start in an hour or so from then.

Then, just like a child would usually do, the boy spoke again, ignoring the tired state he was in.

"B-Big bro, do y-you know who is the f-fastest?" I frowned and he continued. "I-I mean the fastest h-hero. D-Did you met him?"

Nodding, I found myself humming as I thought about the proper answer. My mind wandered back at Colchis, when the Argonauts were around and… Medusa had gone for a little fun race with Atalanta.

The petite archer was quite different from anything I had previously seen, the various versions of her barely coming close to the fact… she had leonine ears. While I would have been quick to say those were cat ears, the tail that she displayed was… the one of a lion.

It was oddly fitting since she would end up being turned in a lion after the rigged race and… dang, I hope Artemis was going to keep an eye on her protégé before the worst happens.

Anyway, the race was through the empty halls of the palace of Aeetes and, in a shocking time, both girls managed to reach the finish line in an outstanding ten minutes from the start. Medusa barely lost and Atalanta was glad to have met someone with a speed like hers.

So I nodded. "I did and… her name is Atalanta."

I waited few moments and… the boys' eyes widened. "I remember dad talking about her. She is… very cool, right?"

I nodded again. "Super cool."

His eyes were glowing brightly with the same intensity only a new fan-boy would.

I am sorry little lion-girl, but this one bullet has to be for you.

Without wasting further time to chit-chat, I was about to call the boy over so we could all go back to the palace when…

I felt something very loud and _very angry_ making its way towards us. Achilles seemed to have heard it too as he quickly dashed to meet up with us and… I blinked at the roaring 5'2 under-clothed, gender-bent Kratos rushing towards us-

WAIT WHAT?!

* * *

Here he was, the child her father had told her about!

The one that would come to kill her in a decade from now, to end her life and- she couldn't let him live!

As the Amazoness Queen, she shan't let the boy live to see another da-

**PANG**

With another roar, she found herself clashing with someone her furious sight had completely missed. Another male, slightly taller than her started to push her away from the shivering child, her chains being deflected from what seemed to be a-

**PANG**

GAH! What the hell was tha-

**PANG**

Her anger resonated with the pounding sound of metal slamming on her face, her nose hurting after two strong hits from that sho-

**PANG**

"STOP IT-"

**PANG**

She recoiled, wobbling away as the stranger continued to brutally hit her with that blasted shovel.

**PANG**

**PANG**

**PANG**

Penthesilea dropped on the ground, sitting as the shovel came once more close to her bruising face but this time she managed to duck just in time. Wasting not a single moment with this opportunity, she sprinted around the man and- **PANG**

"GAH! WHY!?"

Her cheeks were blushing while her lower back burst pain as the shovel slammed painfully like a spanking hand. Like a child being chided by her parent, Penthesilea couldn't stand up once again, her back hurting terribly, just enough to bring her to a sore surrendering.

"Are you going to hurt anymore?"

The stern note surprisingly made her flinch. "N-No."

Her mouth! Her traitorous mouth was speaking the false and she would-

Red eyes widened in fear as the shovel was brought closer to her sight, a nervous gulp going down her throat as her pride evaporated almost instantly. Defeated and humiliated, the young queen was sure that she had seen the worst scenario possible but… she didn't take into account the comments of a polite and innocent boy.

"M-Miss Medusa, why is the pretty lady trying to hurt us?"

Another roar emerged from her throat but her consciousness faded the moment she heard the distinct sound of something-

**PANG**

-Hitting her on the back of the head.

* * *

Phew, it's been a while since I have beaten someone with such intensity. Maybe last time was back with Gilgamesh and… I sighed as the shovel disappeared from my hold, legs wobbling as Medusa rushed by my side.

The little girl with anger issue was sleeping soundly and I was glad that I had brought with me some chains to use for those occasions-

_I-I mean to capture dangerous people, n-not something perverted!_

Tying her up, I pulled her over my shoulder as I started to slowly take a lead, Medusa helping me walking as Achilles followed us behind, enabling the medallion creating the illusion of his 'Pyrrha' appearance to not have people notice his presence around.

The walk was brief but the surprise at bringing in the young woman over as Lycomedes had his guards getting her to the dungeons while… having some servants go to the Temple of Ares.

While I had been joking about the fact I had just faced Kratos, the fact the first need was to appease the God of War hardly helped with-

"Strategos, it would seem that you have dealt with the Amazoness Queen, Penthesilea." He paused as my eyes widened in realization at the name. "Still why would she violate the borders of my kingdom."

"She wanted to kill _Pyrrha_, my lord. I think she was the threat Hera spoke of."

The words brought the man to pause to contemplate this idea and… I had my mind trying to make sense of why would Penthesilea hunt down the young boy. Sure, she would be killed by him in the Trojan Wars but that knowledge was not supposed to be… available.

…

_She didn't!_

"My lord, could you please direct me to the Temple of Athena? I am in need of 'advice'."

* * *

She was already there, the Goddess of Knowledge and War giggling as she waved at me. "Mathias! It's good to see you-"

The eccentric woman froze as she noticed I was limping a little bit. "Hhhhhh-_Safe_!"

"You told the 'others' about the future, didn't you?" The accusation was met with some surprise and… embarrassment from the Goddess as she started to nervously scratch the back of her head.

"I-I suppose I was quite excited and-"

"Literally spoiled decades of history, with the horrible results of some permanent changes in the timeline-"

"Just like you are." I paused at her quick rebuke and she wasn't even done yet. "Mathias, you are a lovely man with a good heart and _delightful_ mind, but I think you shouldn't play the blame game before getting out your guilty deed out."

"I am trying to do the minor changes, do you know what happens when Ares knows stuff? What about Hades?"

She shrugged. "Couldn't be that ba-"

"The Queen of the Amazons tried to kill young Achilles, Athena. His death would have shattered the story of the Trojan Wars, a war you would have lost at that point-"

"Bah, she was stopped and I am currently working on avoiding that big mess-"

"What?" She stopped as the loud question reached her, eyes widening as she realized she had let out more than she should have.

"C-Can we just forget what I just said-"

"Athena." The stern way her name was addressed made her pout and 'hmph' at me.

"I-I am working on out-tricking Eris. T-That woman truly bring the worst of me and I finally got the chance of doing something good for the world while also getting some revenge against her."

"And what if she had heard of this if Ares knew about it-"

"She barely talks with others." Athena stated resolutely. "She would hardly stick around to know about something this important and..."

"Can I guess what you planned to do?"

She frowned. "I am not doing anything without planning it carefully, Mathias. Just 'believe' in me, if you catch my drift."

I groaned at her following giggle. "You know, it's kind of weird to see you speak like that."

"But it is 'cool' and… easier to speak this way. Who would have known that simplifying a language made it easier to understand and easier to speak with."

I sighed and nodded. "I guess we are done here-"

"A-Actually I need something from you, my _good friend_." Hearing her call me 'good friend' sent a chill down my spine as I could feel that something was off about her and- "I think I lost one of my pets."

… "What?"

"It's a tragedy, Mathias!" Tears were swelling up in her eyes. "I thought I was having a safe haven for everyone and yet my little Bel had to go for a wild ride out in the mortal lands. I want you to find him-"

"Look, Athena, I cannot find _pets_ without a clear hint and-"

"H-He should be hanging around Athens, my little Bel hardly enjoying going too far from his home."

I sighed as I knew that I was in a losing fight. "I guess I will do something about it once we finished with this task-"

"Yay! I will offer my support then for any eventual war you cause."

While I knew this kind of stuff was the usual in this era, it didn't make it any less cringy to hear about.

I nodded and, waving at the over-joyed goddess, I started to make my way back to the royal palace, wondering if I was ever going to get some days off from this Godly job.

* * *

**AN**

**Finally the real chapter and the real threat is uncovered. I told you she was going to appear and here she is, little Penthesilea (Little as 15-17 years old) and already trying to murder poor Achilles.**

**But wait… do you hear it? It's the time for some epic-sized misunderstandings and… this time it is not Mathias? Who is the poor guy getting in this situation then?**

**Next episode will show some fancy dress-up. But whom with who and why?! (Too many questions, I apologize as I got in a very moment of questioning my life as- Why is the italian word for recharge 'Rica' said twice quickly?)**

**P a treon . com (slash) socialistbukharin**

**REVIEW Q&A!**

**Ruberforumfree****: I think I will stick with keeping Lemons separated from the stories. Putting the stories in AO3 is surprisingly more tiring than doing it in FF so… yeah.**

**Sunfang193****: It will happen.**

**Vendre****: Context. You forgot that I said "before the training and without magic, he was on par with Medea's stats.". He was weak, now he is no more weak.**

**Perran Onh****: Yeah, now I am trying to get Illya from the Rate up. And this is super difficult!**

**Guest (Chapter 1)****: He started weak and he got stronger with training and magic.**


	28. Όντας ο αγαπημένος αδελφός (2of4)

**DISCLAIMER**

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

**Please support the official release.**

* * *

**Chapter 12:****Όντας ο αγαπημένος αδελφός**** (Part 2)**

* * *

The dampness and the dimming light of the dungeon was atrocious, the young woman thought the moment she opened her eyes.

Penthesilea groaned as she woke up sore, in pain and… humiliated.

The memories of the previous encounter filling her mind with murderous thoughts as she knew that her target was nearby and ripe to be killed.

Trying to stand up from the sturdy chair she had been tied onto proved to be… more difficult than initially planned. The chains burned a little, magical-caused embers coming out of the glowing seals she noticed a few moments later.

The white-haired Amazon tried to force it to break, or to at least bend it so she could have gotten out of the binds but… it was all for naught.

The seals were well-crafted, the work of a powerful magician that only the oldest tales of the Amazon tribe described. Tales of divine powers exercised by mortals tuned with nature and with the truth of the world.

Notions that the girl wouldn't easily understand easily, her very soul devoted to the battle-lust and the fighting spirit natural to someone of her kin. Yes, she was the strongest in her tribe and as the leader she had to appear proud and mighty before the bleak odds before her.

Her musings were interrupted as the door of her cell opened and _**he **_entered inside the room, closing the same door behind him.

The young man was dangerous, terribly so. It didn't take a genius to recognize that the simplicity of the weapon he used mixed with his masterful capacity with said 'blade', made him incredibly strong with shovels.

Yet where once her mind would have quickly called for her wrath to dominate her tongue and sharply attack the sole cause of her current predicament, her mind was also telling her that it wouldn't be… legal.

As much as she wanted to deny it to herself, she had been bested by this male, a strong specimen that not only seemed to have a confident and strong posture but also seemed to have a decent grasp over magic itself.

So she stared at him, a careful scowl denying any chance of revealing the turmoil growing within her stomach. What was the young woman supposed to do to avoid being-

"You are a moron."

Twitching, Penthesilea felt offended by the sudden insult but the victor of the 'fight' didn't let her reply to such offense.

"Not only did you invade another kingdom because you were dipping too much in your own hatred, but you also ended up facing me of all people." The young man explained with a placid tone. "I mean, not that I'm much, but I did go toe-to-toe with Herakles and-"

"Y-You what?!" The girl blurted in shock. He was- He did what?!

Going on equal terms against Herakles, the monster that killed her older sister for that blasted sash. A gift that ended up turning to be a damaging issue for the entire tribe.

Her ascension to the rule was contested, many women pointing out how the_ least favorite_ of Hippolyta's daughters was picked as the new leader.

Pretenders were quick to rise to the challenge but easily lost their lives against the uncontrollable anger the girl felt at those events. While everyone deemed them 'honor fights', Penthesilea knew better and bluntly reminded them that there was no honor in fighting the rightful queen, but only spite and annoyance.

With her rule already shaky and with her mind tired down by the constant infighting in the tribe, the girl was utterly incensed when Ares, her father, showed in one of her dreams.

Of course he was using a manifestation in that ethereal realm, red mist speaking to her with the tone of commands and duty, of strength and pride.

There wasn't any order, nor any command from the God of War, but only a vision, one that she dreaded to even remember.

A green-haired man, his face twisted in a devious smile as he pierced her abdomen with a short sword. The Penthesilea in the vision looked… helpless, utterly defeated and decimated as her spiked chains were left to waste as blood coming from her wounds littered the confused battlefield.

A horrified expression settled in her feature as life abandoned her body and she was left to die… without an explanation. It was so… confusing and cold.

It left her chilling, scared and then the Amazon knew what to do about this strange revelation.

It was supposed to happen very soon, her body being not so different from the one of the vision and… she had to hit before he could find her first.

Entrusting the rule of the tribe's land to loyal subordinates, the young Queen ventured in search of her future murderer, a name murmured to her ears by her father. Achilles.

A name that was familiar to some, most of these individuals matching it to the spawn of King Peleus and Thetis. Yet the youth wasn't living in his rightful home, sent away by his sister to be protected by… assassins.

How peculiar, the Queen had then thought when learning of this last bit.

It made her wonder how far this supposed conspiracy stretched. Could this be the Gods' fighting each other by using them as pawns?

It was a possibility, the sash confirming her father was and still is unable to hold her trust.

Yet she had gone to make sure, to be certain her possible murderer was alive and… potentially capable of committing the deed.

She sure found him after some time spent researching and traveling, the boy appearing rather pretty and untrained but…

But she couldn't deny the odd potential she felt coming off from the child. It was… something she couldn't explain, something that went beyond her normal experience.

Attacking was driven by her powerful fury, something that should have dealt with any guards and…

The beating she received left her mumbling, confused and humiliated at the ease she was disposed.

Gray eyes blinked back to reality as the very individual had moved closer and was waving in front of her face. Her focus shifted once more at him and he sighed.

"You sure you are alright?" He questioned calmly. "I'm sure you didn't get any concussions, yet you aren't responding to any of my questions."

She snorted. "Why should I answer to you, a foul man?"

"Because you are a frigging moron that has been easily jailed and put her own people in trouble because of poor diplomatic decision-making." The man snapped back with a calm tone. "I had to calm down the king from committing to a coalition war against your tribe."

"And why should you have done that? What reason would you-"

"Achilles is not meant to kill you in the future." He interrupted with a tired sigh. "Ares tricked you to spark some conflict for fun."

… "W-What?"

"Do you seriously think that the God of War, after making sure that he had the Amazon tribe were unstable enough to properly think how to do things normally, would help you by… by what? Sending you in some mission to kill a child?"

"He didn't order me anything-"

"And yet you are here, I bet he did show you some false vision just to get you interested on the case, to tingle at your curiosity and… then there would have been a real war."

Penthesilea flinched at the sharp remarks, keeping quiet now that she was given so much to think about.

Why didn't she think about this- Actually, looking back to her very self, the answer was blatant.

She was still too brash, just like her sister would chide her when she was alive.

Just as he was about to turn and walk out, her lips moved.

"W-Wait."

He paused instantly, glancing back as the girl sighed and…

"I wish to humbly apologize for-"

"Apologize to the kid." The man replied with a distracted voice. "He is the one frightened by a literal berserker storming his little childhood fun."

Narrated in such light, she didn't feel better about herself, quite the opposite if she had to be honest.

The door was almost closing when he stopped and looked at her.

"By the way, I don't wish to marry you." He stated calmly, causing the young woman to tense up. "It's not that you aren't attractive or strong, I just have two girls that I love and I don't condone the way your marriage contracts are done. Bye."

The door closed, leaving the queen once again alone. Contemplation about various things ensued and… her mind wandered through the various topics.

She was surprised by his sheer refusal to the marriage traditions, but Penthesilea wasn't truly one that valued that aspect of her culture kindly. It was a damning and limiting restriction that, while it did help with the procreation of strong women and heirs to the tribe, it also rendered the members keen to never lose to men… ever.

Strong men weren't kind people, or at least the majority wasn't. She had been… lucky.

Lucky that whoever this powerful being was he decided that she didn't have to suffer that fate.

Accepting a marriage refusal was frowned upon by the tribe elders, but this would hardly matter if the news wasn't given around.

She was sure that he wasn't going to tell anything about it, the comment about the 'two girls' wasn't lost to the Warrior Queen as she understood that his romantic affection was directed to only two individuals.

A respectful thing to point out but… also stinging for some reason.

Relaxing on the annoying metallic chair, the white-haired girl waited for something else to happen and…

**Click**

Something did happen.

The door opened slowly, a small head peeking in and… the amazon blinked in confusion at the unknown individual.

She could see long red hair and… two bright green eyes. The orbs felt familiar but… the woman couldn't exactly remember when she had first seen those.

The door opened a little more, the small child, the little girl, entered slowly, a fearful posture as she approached the prisoner.

She was holding a… small plate. It had a cup of milk and… her nose picked something baked.

A rarity in the tribe, but something Penthesilea had learned to delightfully love after trying from a wandering woman cooking those delicious dishes.

"I-I brought you something t-to eat, big sis." The child lifted up the plate and placed it on her lap.

The young woman sighed. It would seem like contemplation was going to be pushed… for another time.

_**Still, why she felt like she had seen this child before?**_

* * *

**AN**

**I'm back!**

**Also didn't get the epic dress-up, it proved to be difficult to put it in here and… next chapter will have it. Who wants to dress little Achilles?**

**I think I heard Penthesilea? Yes, Penthesilea will do fine and…**

**New schedule is in the profile bios. Yes, it is still on Friday so… yeah.**

**Also, the second Omake is in production. It will be about the Halloween 2019 Event and it will star… our lovely Amazon Queen!**

**Lastly, I would love to know if I should give a 'proper look' to Mathias… or not. Just for the sake of knowing if you like the 'mysterious' aura or not.**

**P a treon . com (slash) socialistbukharin**

**REVIEW Q&A!**

**Romerolaguado****: It's not its full name, but Bel is part of its name.**

**Kira007Goddess of Chaos****: In TM Lore, Hippolyta was killed by Herk for her divine sash and Penthesilea was left to rule in her stead.**

**Guest2 Chptr. 14****: The second option.**

**Guest 1****: There will be Omakes. For I am bone of Omakes!**

**Mythic Imagination****: A mix of self-research and remembering stuff from school does that. Also, always loved ancient Greece and… Thousands of thank you!**

**NazgulBelserion****: She is the shy but crazy one.**

**Blake Tourdner****: Today that began the King Hassan Banner, I got Tamamo at the first roll so… YEAH!**

**Glory over a new dawn:**** I've them in AO3, the fic name is Daily Lemon. It's the fourth chapter.**

**Perran Onh****: Now you say: PYRRHAAAAA!**

**Maybe****: She is insanely charismatic and… the issue is that I've to put spaces between paragraphs. Copy and Paste removes the spaces and I've to go through all of them manually.**

**Guest 2****: He stabbed her with his lance, she was surprised by one of his comments about her beauty and she got 'screwed by it'. That's why she didn't pick her adult self in her Berserker state.**

**Guest 3****: Difficult but… who knows.**

**Guest 4****: It's a possible development, it depends if he will try to pull that double summon.**

**Reader0007****: Ded. She got Herk'd! **


End file.
